


Science of Youth

by Duochanfan



Series: Youth [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: De-Aged John Watson, De-Aged Sherlock Holmes, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Minor Angst, Parental Lestrade, Parental Mycroft, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 88,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are on a case when they come across the same device that has killed five men. This time, the results aren't death but exactly what the mad scientist wanted all along, Youth. Now they just have to find a way to get back to normal, are Greg and Mycroft up to watching over them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don not own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well, I do hope you like this one. It hasn't been beta read, as I am still looking for one for this one. If you want to beta this, or my other Sherlock Fic, please message me.
> 
> There is no slash in this fic at all, its all family and friendship. I do hope you all enjoy it!

**The Science of Youth**

**Chapter One**

Sherlock and John ran into the warehouse. They went thought several rooms and corridors but were soon stood in the middle of a large room that they had chased a scientist by the name of Dominic Underwood. The forty-eight year old man that had been going around experimenting on the unsuspecting people of London. So far none of the so-called effects from the gasses had been good, and five people had died as a result of this mad scientists attempts at eternal youth. The two looked around the room; Underwood was nowhere to be found. Standing innocently in the middle of the room was a small device, no larger than the skull that normally sat on the fireplace back at Baker Street. The two men looked at one another, the device was exactly the same as the ones that had been found at the crime scenes.

"Sherlock, I think we need to wait for Lestrade to arrive, he said he would be here in a few minutes. That if we see anything strange or like what was at the scenes we should leave it all alone and take a step back," John told Sherlock, hoping that the other would listen for once.

Sherlock glanced over to John with an almost pleading look in his eyes as he spoke with a slight whine, "John, we lose valuable clues by waiting, and we don't want this killer to get away just because we waited, do you?" it was the way that Sherlock said those words that caused John to cave once again to the younger mans wishes. The Ex Army Doctor really needed to better learn how to resist his flatmate.

"Fine, but if you notice anything that looks like it might set something off, then move your arse away from it and don't touch anything else." He spoke sternly, getting a smile from the other as the two of them walked a little closer to the device in the middle of the room.

Sherlock looked at it carefully as he walked around it slowly. Looking at it from every angle that he could, taking in as much data as he could about it all. His pocket magnifying glass came out and he leaned in even more. The device gave a soft beep that John heard and he went on high alert, he knew that something was going to happen and he moved quickly, hoping to protect Sherlock at least. Something on the device flipped open, as John reached Sherlock and grabbed him. The consulting detective was too absorbed in examining the device to notice what was going on around him. John pulled him away and covered him with his body. Hoping to keep Sherlock away from the gas that was now being released.

The green gas enveloped the two of them completely, both of them held their breath for as long as they could, hoping that the gas would dissipate quickly. Seconds later John began to feel dizzy as he then collapsed on top of Sherlock. The younger man felt the increase of weight on top of him; he turned his head and frowned when he saw something weird. It didn't last long as his eyesight went blurry as he too blacked out.

XxXxX

Lestrade shook his head as he got out of his car, he already knew that Sherlock and John would have gone inside the warehouse, even though he had told them not to. He knew that John would always follow Sherlock, and Sherlock was the one that would ignore him, often dragging him into some sort of trouble. He walked into the warehouse warily, not sure what he would come across, he was a little worried as well since he wasn't getting any answer from the two of them, he had tried calling them a few times as he headed out to them and John always answered his phone. He walked further inside and came to one of the central rooms, in the middle of the room was a small device, and he knew by the sight of it that something bad had happened. It was open and he shuddered, it looked like all the others. It only became more apparent by the large bundle of clothing that was near it. He could see Sherlock's coat as well as John's, and the clothing that the two had been wearing. He slowly moved over to the clothing as it began to move slightly.

A child, looking to be around seven years old came out from underneath the pile first. A mop of curly brown hair and steel grey eyes told the detective the identity of the young one. He wondered a little if the same thing had happened to John. A part of him didn't even find it weird that they could both be kids, instead of their normal adult selves, being around Sherlock for too long soon made the extraordinary feel ordinary.

"Come on John," came the higher pitch of the childs voice as he knelt. He would have been naked, if it wasn't for the overly large plum shirt that was now hanging off his thin frame.

"Coming," a returning voice came back from the bundle as it moved a little more and a jumper-clad toddler came out. The short messy blond hair and baby blue eyes told Lestrade that the younger child was John.

With a shake of his head, he quickly ran over to them, "Sherlock, John?" he questioned, his voice filling with worry, wondering if the two of them were actually all right. He knelt down beside them as the two of them looked up to him.

"Lessphard," John lisped, then frowned as he heard his own voice, "Bugger, phought I goths rid oph phaths," he huffed, annoyed.

Lestrade frowned at him and automatically said, "John, language."

Sherlock looked at the Detective Inspector as he said, not concerned that his voice was now higher than normal, "Lestrade, just because we look like kids, it doesn't mean that our minds are that of children, so please don't insult our intelligence." John grinned a little at that remark, though it hadn't really sank in for the de-aged doctor, that the two of them were actually children now.

Lestrade couldn't help but say, "Sorry, but you two look like little kids at the moment, and John, sorry buddy but you actually look like a toddler." A slight smile on his face as he looked to the younger of the two.

John growled a little, but all Lestrade wanted to do when he heard it, was laugh at how cute it sounded. "I'm phive, I've alwaysss been phmall phor my age." He told him, once again annoyed at his genes that left him smaller than those around him. He was still a little smaller than most, even when he was an adult.

Lestrade shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you might be around three, and how old are you Sherlock?" he asked as he turned to looked at the young genius.

The older kid looked from the almost pouting John to the Detective Inspector, "I'm seven," he answered simply.

Lestrade nodded, he had thought that for Sherlock, but wanted to be sure. He turned back to John and smiled as bright blue eyes were looking up at him, "Right, I have a feeling that we should get the two of you somewhere safe. I don't think either of you want the general public and some of my Yarder's to see you like this."

John nodded his head as he spoke quietly, "Phat would be bessths." It could be a problem if the wrong people got hold of the information that they were vulnerable.

Sherlock nodded as he grimaced, an unpleasant thought coming to his mind, "I really, and I truly mean this, really hate the thought, but I believe that we may have to rely on Mycroft for help on this. He has resources we don't." He sighed in annoyance as he muttered under his breath, "Let's hope he doesn't enjoy it too much."

John and Lestrade looked to him in confusion, as John piped up, his voice high and almost squeaky as he asked, "Why do you phay phaths?"

Sherlock looked to him and answered quietly, "When I was little, Mycroft had a habit of always trying to pick me up and cuddle me. He is a nurturer, and since he is twelve years older than me, he did it as often as he could, not that I minded when I was very young. He just didn't stop until I told him to leave me alone and he went off to university, when I was around seven. Let's hope he doesn't try it again or this time his umbrella will end up in a better place." He threatened with a growl, which Lestrade thought was just as cute as John's.

Lestrade was just about able to keep a straight face as he said, "I'll give your brother a call and tell him what's going on."

Sherlock looked to him and asked him, "And how did you get his number?"

Lestrade chuckled at that, "Your brother gave it to me ages ago, and when ever it changes he always sends me the new one. Just in case something happens while you are with me and he needs to be informed."

"I don't like that." Sherlock pouted, not liking the fact that Lestrade and Mycroft kept in touch about him and what he was up to.

"Anyway," Lestrade said, making sure that Sherlock didn't go on a rant about his brother, "Why don't you boys go and get the coats, I can see that you're both cold. So wrap up warm for a bit." He said as he stood up and went to one side, glad that he hadn't brought Donovan with him, who knew what she would have done seeing the two of them like that, she didn't exactly come across as kind where Sherlock was concerned.

Sherlock watched as Lestrade walked away and then turned to John. He could see that John was shivering a little, it was the middle of December, and Christmas was just over a week away. He went over to the bundle of their now, too big clothing, and pulled his heavy coat from the pile.

"Come here John," he coaxed gently, as the smaller child moved over to him and Sherlock wrapped the coat around the two of them and then sat them down on the pile of cloths. He frowned when he could still feel John shivering and wondered if the younger boy was actually going into shock after he had thought about their unusual situation and let it actually since in a little.

"Phanksss," he lisped as he tried to get warm, but couldn't, cuddling a little bit closer to Sherlock.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around him even tighter and pulled him as close as he could, until the younger boy was sat on his lap. He pulled the thick coat closer around him as he said softly, with a little worry in his high voice, "It's all right John," he murmured as he hoped it would help John feel better, not sure what he should do in this type of situation.

Lestrade walked back over and frowned as he saw the worried look on Sherlock's face, "Everything all right boys?" he asked as he knelt down in front of them.

Sherlock looked up and turned worried eyes to him and said softly, "I think John might be in shock. He can't seem to get warm."

Lestrade turned to look down at the small blond, Sherlock opened the coat and stepped out of it, grabbing John's smaller coat to keep himself warm, it wasn't as thick as his own, but it would do. Lestrade smiled to Sherlock as he said, "Let's get the two of you out of here and to somewhere warmer, your brother is bringing a car. He'll be in it and driving. He's also bringing some of his people with him to take care of things.

"I don't know if I would trust my brother to drive," Sherlock murmured to himself.

Sherlock then watched as Lestrade picked John up and settled him in his arms, cradling him like a baby, "You all right John?" he asked softly as he made sure to wrap the tiny doctor up in Sherlock's thick coat.

John couldn't help it as he snuggled closer to Lestrade as he mumbled a little before he answered, "I'm phine." His voice was quiet and sounded tired as he spoke.

Lestrade rolled his eyes as John yawned a little, his bright blue eyes closing a little more each time he blinked. Greg and Sherlock walked out of the building and stepped towards the first black car that had pulled up. Anthea holding the door open and taking the Lestrade's car keys from him, as two more cars pulled up behind it, and more people getting out. Anthea nodded to them and then went into the building, the others following her. The Detective Inspector settled the now sleeping John into the car seat that was installed and made sure that Sherlock was secured in his as well, then got in the front with Mycroft, who soon had them speeding away from the warehouse and towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I will be updating this once a week on Wednesday.

**The Science of Youth**

**Chapter Two**

Mycroft parked the car into the driveway of his two-story home. He had already taken care of his cook and the maid that would come in every other day to clean, making sure that there would be no one around. He looked into the mirror, glancing at the backseats. John was beginning to wake up, yawning cutely. Sherlock was looking moodily out of the window. Mycroft could remember the first time that Sherlock had turned seven; he had started to distance himself from him. His intelligence already scaring other children away, and their parents. Their parents had loved them, but Sherlock had driven them away with his constant need to know things. They couldn't understand him and had left him alone more often than not, neglecting him. Though Mycroft thought things were better between his parents and younger brother now, since they were talking.

"Inspector, please bring Sherlock inside. Even though he will protest, do carry him. I'd rather not let him hurt his feet by walking inside," Mycroft said as he got out of his car and over to John's side, he opened the door and undid the buckles, picking the young child up and settling him in the crook of his arm.

John opened bright blue eyes and looked up into the calm face of his best friends brother, "Mycrophths," he yawned a little as he was picked up. John shivered as the cold air hit him and he snuggled deeper into Mycroft's arms, seeking out his warmth.

Lestrade opened the door for Sherlock and caught the young kid as he tried to jump out of the car. "Sorry kid, I'm carrying you inside. Don't want to let you get hurt just by walking into the house." He told the kid as he swung him up and settled him against his hip; Sherlock was light, though he could see why the kid was thin.

"Lestrade, I am quiet capable of walking from the car and into my brothers house." Sherlock told the man as he tried to get down, almost making Lestrade lose his grip.

Lestrade shook his head; "Not happening little buddy, if I set you down you could hurt your feet. Since they are bare you can easily step on something sharp." He explained to the genius, "I know you want your independence, but you have to be patient. I know it's not something that you have a lot of practice with. Just you wait, you'll be back to normal, solving crimes and running around the streets of London soon enough." Lestrade told him softly as he followed Mycroft into the house, going through the house till they reached a warm living room.

Mycroft looked to the child that was in his arms, slowly waking up. He sat down on the couch and settled John in his lap, letting the child becoming aware of his surroundings slowly. Mycroft couldn't believe how small John was, the detective had told him that the child was five, but he looked a lot younger, around three. He looked over to Sherlock who was now settled on one of the chairs, Lestrade sitting on the one next to it. Mycroft felt John begin to struggle a little, so he loosened his hold on the young one.

John was now wide awake and felt a little uncomfortable, waking up lying in Mycroft's lap. He moved off and settled beside him, leaving behind Sherlock's heavy coat. The large jumper that he was still wearing almost swallowing John whole. He looked around the large room, it was grey and white, tastefully done, with a large TV across from him, a coffee table between the TV and sofa, a bookcase was on one wall, a fireplace not to far from it.

"So, would one of you like to explain what exactly happened and what led up to this little predicament?" Mycroft asked he looked to them in turn, including the Detective Inspector in the question, as he knew that Sherlock had been working a case with the older male.

"Sherlock and John have been helping me on the Underwood Case, Dominic Underwood has been setting off small devices loaded with different combination of gasses. So far he has killed five. Sherlock had figured something out. I don't know what," Lestrade said as he looked over to Sherlock, hoping he might be able to enlighten him to what had drew the two to the warehouse.

Sherlock got the hint and answered the unasked question, "looking at the fourth device I was able to scrap off some residue from something. It didn't belong to the gas that had once been inside of it. It was that, which led me to the warehouse. When we got here there was another device. We had followed Underwood inside, but he was nowhere to be found. I was looking at the device and moments later John had me on the ground away from it. I believe that is why he turned out to be younger than I, since he had gotten most of it on him. The gas was around us before John could get us far enough away. John succumbed to it first. I was able to get a look at him before; I too succumbed to the gas. It looked like there was something under his skin, like it was eating it from the inside," he described graphically.

John couldn't help a shiver of revulsion as he listened to what had happened to him after he had passed out. Mycroft felt it and placed a calming hand on his head and admonished his brother, "Sherlock, less on the descriptions," giving him a pointed look.

Sherlock looked to him and then to John, giving a slight nod, "Next thing I know both John and I are children, the gas this time did not have the same deadly effect it had on the other victims, I can only surmise that the experiment he was conducting was a success."

"And I would say that we need him to get you back to normal," Mycroft realised, getting a nod of agreement from his younger brother.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Lestrade asked as he looked from one kid to the other.

Mycroft looked at them and said softly, "Well, they will have to live here until we can get this all sorted out."

"No," Sherlock said with a vigorous shake of his head, "I refuse, we can easily stay at Baker Street." He protested, though John remained quiet through it all, which worried the other three in the room slightly.

"Sherlock, while I know that you are independent and have been for a long time, this would not be a good way to show it at the moment. You look like a child, your mind maybe that of an adult, but there will be things you and John will not be able to do. Especially since John is so much smaller," Mycroft argued back, hoping he would be able to get his point across.

"Mycroft, I do not wish to be here," Sherlock said quietly.

"I know little brother, but for now it is the best place for you both." He said as he then added, "Anthea is also going out to get a few items of clothing and something for you both to do. They should be here soon," he frowned as he felt another shiver from John. He looked down at the small child and quickly got up and left the room.

Lestrade and Sherlock watched him go, wondering what was going on. They looked towards John and frowned, he was still pale and shivering once again. Lestrade got up and walked over to him quickly, "John, are you all right?" he asked as Sherlock joined him.

John sent wide blue eyes towards them and nodded, "Yesss," he lisped, though the answer was hesitant and the eyes slightly unfocused.

"I believe that he is still in shock," came Mycroft's voice as he walked back into the room and over to the group. In his arms was a large fluffy blanket, he knelt down and looked to John, "John, you know you're in shock, so don't fight me all right." He said softly, making Lestrade look at him, he had never heard that soft tone come from the man before. Sherlock had, though not in a very long time.

John nodded slowly, wondering what the other was going to do. His mind still not fully comprehending all that was going on around him. Mycroft opened the blanket a little, picked John up and placed him in the middle of it before he soon swaddled and cocooned him inside of it. John felt himself being picked up again as he was soon settled in Mycroft's arms; he blinked slowly as he looked up into the concerned eyes above him.

Mycroft settled back on the sofa as he turned to the other two, "Go and sit down, no need to gawk." He told them as he slowly and gentle began to rock John, hoping that it would help a little.

"Fhankss," John murmured as he moved around a little and settled down. He already felt better, he felt safe and he couldn't help but snuggle closer.

Sherlock watched and came to a different conclusion, "I don't think John is fully in shock, I think part of it is he is behaving like a small child. He is in an environment that is unfamiliar, with people that his childs mind does not recognise. I think that our behaviour may be more child like. Even though our minds are that of our adult selves. I would say that we will behave more as our physical ages at times, and not our mental ages." He said as he looked to his brother.

"Why do you say that?" Lestrade ask him as he looked over to the now seven-year-old consulting detective.

"Because I am fighting, with everything that I am, not to climb the bookcase," he said, almost pouting as he looked over to the Inspector.

Lestrade looked confused and wondered what that was all about as he asked, "And why would you know because of that?"

It was Mycroft that answered him, "Sherlock was always climbing things when he was a child, he stopped around nine. But when he was caught, his excuse was that they were asking to be climbed by being so tall." He smiled fondly, remembering finding Sherlock on top of bookcases and wardrobes more often than not.

John giggled from inside his cocoon, "Mights be why he likesss pho run over roofth topsss."

Lestrade looked to the kid as Mycroft moved him around a little so he would be able to see what was going on. Lestrade soon started laughing, Mycroft nodding at the thought, and began to chuckle as well.

Sherlock looked deep in thought as he said, "you might be right John," and then he too joined the laughter. The three could hear as John continued to giggle, feeling a little relief that he was more like himself.

The door to the room opened and Anthea walked in. The laughter tapered off quickly as she set down a number of bags next to her boss and said, "I got clothes for the two of them. I understood that John is smaller than most so I got clothing that would fit him. I also got a few toys and things that they can play with and do." She paused for a moment and then continued, "We are investigating and looked for Underwood. I have the men searching for him, we hope to have him in custody soon."

"Very good Anthea, thank you." Mycroft said with a please little smile, "You may leave." She nodded back and then left the room.

"Pyjamas I think," Lestrade said as he looked to the time, it wasn't that late, only just gone seven in the evening, but he had no doubt that the two kids would be tired. He knew that Sherlock hadn't had any sleep in almost four days, and John hadn't slept the night before.

"Good idea, lets see what she got," Mycroft said as he moved John around and looked in a few of the bags. Sherlock jumped up and joined him, pulling things out. It didn't take long for almost half the bags to be empty and scattered around the seven year old.

"Got mine," he said gleefully as he went to the other side of the room and quickly changed.

Mycroft pulled out a set of light blue pyjamas that were small enough for John to wear, "Right, let's get you into something more comfortable." He said gently as he unwrapped John from the cocoon he had been in.

John tried to move away as Mycroft reached for the jumper that still swamped his small body, "I can do iths myssselphs." He protested as he tried to grab the clothing off Mycroft.

"All right, but I think you might need help getting that jumper off," he told him softly as he let the child take the clothes from him.

John titled his head to the side and nodded, he would need help with that, "Okay," he agreed as Mycroft helped him pull off the jumper and the thin green t-shirt he had underneath. John shivered a little, as he was now naked; he pulled on the trousers and then the top, feeling only a little warmer. He blushed as his stomach gave a growl, "Sssorry." He lisped out as his face became warmer.

Mycroft chuckled a little as he smiled, "I believe you both should have some food and then an early night. And before the two of you protest that you're all right to stay awake. I think it would be best to get a good night sleep. Your bodies are that of children, and they need rest. So food and then bed." He told them, making sure he got his point across without the two of them protesting.

The two nodded as Lestrade stood up and said, "Well then, I think I'll take my leave of the lot of you and head home." He smiled as Sherlock quickly jumped up and ran over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Please, I would rather you stayed. There is enough room here for all of use, isn't there Mycroft?" he said as he sent a pleading look towards his brother, hoping he would help convinced the Detective Inspector to remain.

Mycroft nodded his head and turned to Lestrade, "Please stay, I believe that they would be more comfortable with you here as well as I." He told him honestly.

"All right, it's not like there is anyone waiting for me at home." He smiled a little.

"Good," Sherlock nodded as John climbed down from the couch where he had been sat and went to join Sherlock as he looked up to the man.

"Would phrepher iphs you phssayed," John said softly. Sherlock using one hand to hold Lestrade's hand and the other joining up with John's as the two of them stood side by side.

Lestrade looked down at him and said, "Don't worry, I will. I can see that this is going to be hard on the two of you and I promise to help all I can."

The two kids nodded, believing in Lestrade and that he would do as he promised. It was something he did with all the victims of crime that he came across, doing his best to help them get the justice that they deserved. John blushed once more as his stomach rumbled, he looked to Sherlock, wondering if he was hungry yet.

"Right, let's make dinner and then get you two settled down for bed." Mycroft said as he looked to the two children, as they were about to rush out of the room, eager to explore a little, "Before you two go anywhere, look in the bags and grab the slippers. I do not want you walking around barefooted, understood?" he said sternly as he looked from one to the other.

John nodded quickly, while Sherlock rolled his eyes. The two went over to the bags and grabbed the slippers, "She has a good eye." Sherlock said as he pulled them out and put them on. Both pairs fitted them perfectly.

"Why do you think I hired her, she is just as smart as we are little brother." Mycroft smirked a little, as he then led the way to the kitchen.

Mycroft, with a little help from Lestrade, cooked something simple for the four of them. It didn't take them long to eat, the two kids especially as they were both hungry. Mycroft looked to them when they had finished, he could see that they were truly tired. John was yawning and almost falling asleep in his plate, while Sherlock was slumping in his seat more than normal.

"Right, wash up, teeth, then bed." He said as he picked John up and settled him on his hip. John couldn't even be bothered to protested as he leaned his head, tiredly ageist Mycroft's shoulder and began to suck his thumb, not even consciously aware that he was doing so.

Sherlock followed behind, walking along side Lestrade. He yelped a little in shock when two hands went under his arms and he was lifted into the air. He was soon placed on Lestrade's shoulder. He blinked a little, never having done this before as he hands quickly found Lestrade's and latched on.

"All right up there?" Lestrade asked as Mycroft turned to see what was going on. John giggled a little at the sight.

"Yes," he grinned as he added, "I do like the height." Causing the others to chuckled and giggled as they walked up the stairs.

They were soon in one of the bedrooms, a bathroom attached to it. Both boys were set down in the bathroom so they could prepare for bed. Mycroft was thankful for Anthea and her planning once again, as someone must have come in and prepared the room for two children. He made a mental note to give her a bonus. It didn't take long for them to finish and to be back in the bedroom, beds turned down, ready for them to climb in.

Mycroft tucked Sherlock in first, "Good night Sherlock. Oh, my room is right across the hall if you need me during the night. Lestrade's is going to be next to mine on the right. Do stay in bed Sherlock, no night time wanderings." He added as an after thought, knowing Sherlock's penchant for them when he was a child and couldn't sleep. "And no dragging John, he needs his sleep." He finished as he then went over to where John was curling up in his bed.

"Night brother," Sherlock called to him as he rolled over to face John's bed, feeling a pat on his head, he smiled up to Lestrade as he then added, "Night Lestrade."

"Night buddy." He nodded back, a soft smile on his face.

"Sleep well John, and do not hesitate to come ad get us if you need to." He told the child as he smoothed out the blankets and said softly, "Good night."

"Good nighths," John said quietly, a yawn breaking it up a little, "You'd make a good dad." He murmured as his eyes began to close.

Mycroft frowned a little at that, but then smiled. He had never really thought about having children, his job could easily be dangerous to those around him, especially those that were close. Lestrade quickly said good night to the almost asleep John and then the two of them left the room.

Mycroft shut the door quietly as they went back to the living room. The both of them needed to come up with something so that no one would be able to find out what happened to the two of them. A way to explain whom the children were, and why Sherlock and John were no longer around for a while at least. Mycroft and Lestrade just hoped it wouldn't be permanent. It was going to be a long night, for them at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, I do hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> I am actually half way through writing a rough draft of a sequel. As soon as it is finished, I will see about trying to update this twice a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I do love this one, kiddie Sherlock and kiddie John are so adorable.

**The Science of Youth**

**Chapter Three**

Sherlock's eyes opened slowly as he began to look around the room that he was in. It was unfamiliar to him. He rolled over in the bed, now fully awake as he frowned. He saw another bed in the room. This one had a lump in the middle of it, underneath the covers. He climbed out of his bed and looked a little puzzled as the things around the room looked a lot bigger than they should have done. The young child huffed in annoyance as he realised that it wasn't a dream after all. Sherlock had hoped it had been, like any sane person would.

He walked over to the other bed and climbed up, he prodded the lump a few times, "John," he called out, waiting for his friend to wake up.

"Go 'way," came a muffled voice.

"No, wake up John," he huffed a little as he poked the lump again, this time a little bit harder.

"Pherlock, leave me be!" came a muffled yell as the covers wiggled a little bit.

Sherlock sighed as he pulled the blanket off his smaller friend, "come on John, get up, the day is wasting away."

"Pherlock," John whined a little as he uncurled a little and looked to his friend, "bugger, hoped its wath a dream." he said as soon as he saw his friends face.

"No it isn't, though I too had hoped it was as well." Sherlock said as John sat up on the bed.

"What are we going to do," John said slowly and carefully, hoping he wouldn't lisp. He grinned when he didn't, "Whats are we going fo fell peoples?" he then asked, scowling when the lisp was back.

"I don't know. Though I have no doubt that Mycroft will be able to help us come up with something to cover our absence from the public eye." he answered his friend honestly. Sherlock watched John slump where he sat. Sherlock crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. "It will all be okay you know John, Mycroft will make sure of that." he tried to reassure him.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door lightly. It opened slowly as Mycroft popped his head around the door. He smiled as he saw the two of them awake and walked in, "Good morning boys. I hope you both slept well." he smiled.

"Morning brother." Sherlock said as he looked over to him and gave him a nod, still hugging John.

"Morning Mycrofths," John smiled as he looked over to him. His head resting on Sherlock's shoulder, he looked and felt comfortable and safe.

"Right, Sherlock, why don't you go to my room and have a shower. Oh and take some clothes with you." Mycroft said as he then looked to John.

Sherlock let go of his best friend and said, "Okay," he almost jumped off the bed as he went and grabbed some of the clothes that Mycroft had brought into the room while the two boys were sleeping.

The young detective gave a smile to John and then went out of the room, towards Mycroft's bedroom. Mycroft sat down on the bed and looked down at the small boy. He knew that he was gong to have a problem with the young child. John was fiercely independent.

"Morning John, it's time for you to have a bath," Mycroft said as he picked him up and began to head for the bathroom, he grabbed clothes for the tiny doctor as he went by the dresser.

"No!" John almost yelled out, shaking his head, "I can do iths myselfss," he insisted as he began to struggle in Mycroft's arms, wanting to be put down.

"John, please stop struggling," he said in exasperation as he kept hold of the child, "I don't want to drop you."

"Mycrofths I can do iths myselfss." He insisted as he turned bright blue eyes towards the man that held him, pleading with him.

"Very well, but the door will remain unlocked and opened slightly, just in case." Mycroft bargained as he stared back at him. He knew it was a bad idea, but it would be the only way to get John to have a bath at that moment in time.

John hummed a little as he then nodded, "Okay." He could live with that.

Mycroft put John down and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the taps, to at least start it. Mycroft looked down at John as he asked him, "Would you like some bubble bath?"

John gave the man a look that said he was crazy and that he wasn't a kid, "No, thank you." He said politely.

Mycroft chuckled at the look he had been given. He knew that a childs skin was more sensitive than an adults, so he made sure that the water wasn't too hot. Mycroft was happy that a doctor would be coming over a little later on to give the two boys a check up. He wanted to make sure that the gas hadn't affected the two badly. The bath didn't take long to be ready and he helped John get in, though he protested it a little. John looked to him, a glare on his face. The look almost made Mycroft laugh, but he held it in as he walked out of the room. He stood close to the door and thought yet again on what a bad idea it was letting the child be on his own. Mycroft had a feeling though, that John would remain as independent as possible, until something happened that forced him to admit that he needed help.

Mycroft had been waiting outside the bathroom for around five minutes when he heard a cry and splashing around from the room. He rushed into the room and his eyes went wide in horror as he saw John under the water, struggling to sit back up. Mycroft quickly plucked him out of the bath and held him close. Rubbing his back and rocking his gentle as the child cried. John's thumb slowly made its way into his mouth, the young one needing the comfort that it gave him.

Mycroft held him close, rocking him gently, now running his hand through wet blond hair, hoping it would calm him down a little, and calm himself down, as his heart was hammering in his chest, "it's all right John, hush now, you're safe." he said softly.

It took a while before John's cries became slight hiccups as John finally began to calm down after his scare. He wrapped an arm around Mycroft neck and cuddle against him, sniffling a little. Mycroft grabbed the towel that was warming on the radiator and wrapped it around John. He walked into the bedroom and picked up the clothes he had chosen for the child.

"You're all right now John, safe and sound," He reassured him as he held him close, and rocked him as he sat down on the bed.

John looked to him and nodded, just humming in answer as he carried on sucking his thumb, leaning against Mycroft.

"Now you understand why I didn't want you having a bat on you own. I know that in your mind you are that of an adult. But your body is that of a young childs. One that isn't fully balance all the time, and it's dangerous, especially in a slippery bath." He told him gently as he then asked, "Would you like to try and have a bath again, but this time with me in the room?"

John just shook his head in answer, as he remained silent. He was pale and shaking a little, which was beginning to worry Mycroft a little.

"All right," he nodded as he started to dry John off, explaining, "I know that you are a very independent person and that you wish to remain that way. At the moment, that isn't possible, you're only five years old, though you appear younger. I don't mind you testing your limitations, but I want you to make sure that I, or even Lestrade is in the room with you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know," John said quietly as his hair was now being dried, "I'll fry nots fo flights withs you." He added softly.

Mycroft smiled at the answer as he helped him dress, "Good to hear," he said as he did the button on the jeans. Mycroft pulled the cream coloured jumper over John's head and smiled. The child looked like a mini version of his adult self.

"Fhank you," John said softly as he looked back to the floor.

Mycroft smiled and shook his head a little as he picked him up. John didn't protest, as Mycroft thought he would. Mycroft left the bedroom and headed downstairs. He had heard Lestrade and Sherlock of down them a little while ago. Mycroft knew that John had been scared badly by the incident in the bathroom as he was still sucking his thumb and clutching onto Mycroft shirt. Unconsciously trying to find some comfort.

The two walked into the large kitchen and dinning room. Sherlock and Lestrade were sitting at the table talking quietly. There was no food on the table, Mycroft had hoped that Lestrade would have made a start on breakfast, but he knew that the slightly younger man felt more like a quest than anything. Sherlock heard them enter and turned around. he smiled as he saw his friend, but it soon turned into a scowl when he saw that John was clinging to his elder brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he jumped from his chair and darted over to them, looking up at John.

Mycroft let the small child down as he looked to Sherlock and answered, "We had a bit of a scare in the bathroom, he went under the water for a moment, he was trying to bathe alone."

Sherlock wrapped his arms tightly around his young friend and pulled him close as he turned angry steely blue eyes onto his elder brother. Through gritted teeth he almost growled, "You should have insisted on going into the room with him and help him. No mater what he said to convince you otherwise."

"My faultss," John mumbled as he clung onto Sherlock, sniffling a little.

"I believe you should remain by my side for the rest of the day." Sherlock told him, "I don't believe I should let my brother near you, since he obviously failed in keeping you safe." He finished as he let go of John, only to take hold of his hand and lead him to the table. He helped him onto a chair and took the one next to it.

Mycroft and Lestrade shared a smile as they watched Sherlock take hold of John's hand as soon as the two were seated. Mycroft went over to the fridge and pulled out a few things, settling on French Toast for breakfast. Lestrade got up and got the kids some juice and milk, while he started to make Mycroft and himself some coffee. Mycroft didn't take that long to make breakfast, and soon the four of them were sitting around the table eating.

"How long will it take before we can return to normal?" Sherlock asked looking over to his brother. He was eating with one hand since the other was still holding John's possessively.

"That I do not know. We are still trying to locate the scientist that did this. We may have to do things the old-fashioned way, and do our own research. I have one of my top researchers coming here. He is also a doctor, so he will be examining the both of you as well. To make sure that you are both in good health and that there is nothing to worry about. And that what has happened to you is not having an adverse affect on you both." Mycroft answered him, though he could tell that it wasn't the answer his younger brother was hoping for.

"I can't just disappear. I have cases that I need to work on." Sherlock exclaimed, "So what are we going to do in the mean time?" he asked, wondering at how boring things would get without him being able to take on a new case and solve the old ones.

"I'm sorry little brother," he sighed as he looked to him, shaking his head a little.

"Well, you could always take this time to have a little fun, and to maybe have a holiday, since I know that you have never had one. I don't think that either of you have had the time to take a break since John came on the scene." Lestrade said as he looked to the small kids sitting across from him.

"Whats about phe publicss?" John wondered, as he looked to Greg, thinking it might not be that bad of an idea. It had been a hectic, adrenaline fuelled year and a bit since the doctor had meet Sherlock.

"Maybe we can say that you have a case outside of the country, somewhere like Australia?" Lestrade suggested as he thought about it a little more.

"That could work. We would have to let John be a storyteller, and make one up. Though I know he doesn't like to lie about something like that. Maybe it could be one that Mycroft has given us, as we have done one for him before and could only say that we had a case but not what it was. So when people ask us, we can say that we were working for the government." Sherlock said as he looked to his brother. "We can mention on John's blog that we are taking part in a case that we will not be able to talk about, and that we shall be incommunicado for a while until it is over."

Mycroft nodded his head in agreement, "That would work fine, if John doesn't mind writing it up for his blog and you should do the same with yours Sherlock, mention that you are going to be working with the government for an indefinite period of time, and that it will not be something that you will be able to talk about, but because of the case you will not be able to take any new cases. Make sure to mention that you will be out of contact for that time period." He said as he thought things through, he smiled to the two boys and nodded slightly.

"So, who will be the one to remain with us? I know that either of you will want to leave us alone at all." Sherlock asked as he looked between his brother and the Detective Inspector.

"I will be, I can work from my home office just as easily as I can from my work office. If I actually need to go to my office then I am sure that Detective Inspector Lestrade will be able to watch over you if need be?" he answered him as he looked over to the Inspector.

Lestrade nodded his head, "yeah, I don't mind doing that."

"Good, then that is all sorted. In about two hours Dr Connor will be arriving to see you two." Mycroft nodded as they carried on eating their breakfast.

"Oh, one thing," Greg then said as he gained the attention of everyone in the room, "Can you all call me Greg, saying my job title and last name is going to get annoying after a while," he smiled to them all.

John grinned to him; he was already calling the man by his first name, "Okay," he giggled a little causing Greg to give a slight chuckle.

"Greg?" Sherlock frowned, "I didn't know that was your given name," he added.

John had no doubt that after this was all over, that little bit of information would be deleted once again. He had noted that Sherlock had a tendency of forgetting stuff that he didn't need anymore. It could be annoying when he had to remind his friend about his work schedule.

"Very well," Mycroft smiled to him, nodding in agreement.

Greg smiled to them all, though he shook his head a little at Sherlock. He had told the Consulting Detective several times to call him Greg, and so far it hadn't happened, and Sherlock would forget once again. The four finished their breakfast and Greg stood up.

"Right, I don't know about you, but I actually have to leave here to get to work, oh and Mycroft, please thank that woman, Anthea I believe? For my clothes, though she didn't need to bring so many." Greg said as he quickly gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"That would be because you will be remaining here for the foreseeable future, I have no doubt that with these two up to their usual antics soon enough that I will require some help." Mycroft said as he looked to the man.

Greg chuckled and shook his head, "You Holmes brothers are both the same." Causing both Sherlock and Mycroft to look a little offended by the comment, "Right, see you all later then." He nodded, a smile on his face.

"Very well, I have some work to do myself, if you two can behave and be quiet, it shouldn't take me that long, a few hours at most. Then we shall be able to do something a little more amusing." Mycroft told the two children as Greg ruffled their hair and placed a kiss on the heads as he then left the room.

John and Sherlock couldn't help the giggles from what Greg had done. "Looks like he will be treating us as children no matter what." Sherlock then said as he looked to John, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Will you two behave?" Mycroft then asked them again as he waited for the two of them to answer.

"Yes, as long as there is something fun at the end of it we shall," Sherlock answered for the two of them as the younger child nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeps," John smiled as he nodded, drinking more juice as he murmured "sfills prefurs fea." the small statement caused Sherlock and Mycroft to laugh. The three soon finished their meal and Mycroft cleaned up, putting things away in the dishwasher and turning it on.

"Right, lets go to my office. I would prefer it if you are there with me, though I don't mind you being across the hall in the library. Make sure to leave the doors open if you do go. Bring a book or two with you as well if you wish." He said smiling at the two of them as they walked out of the kitchen.

The two boys still holding hands as Mycroft led the way to his office. Sherlock quickly ducked into the library and grabbed a few books for them to read. The three quickly did the blog entries for Sherlock and John's blogs. They soon settled down to work and read for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos, I do hope you carry on liking this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don not own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> You just can't help but love little John and Sherlock.

** The Science of Youth **

** Chapter Four **

Mycroft picked up the last report that he needed to read through, thankful that this one was short and concise. There was a lot of information within it that was important for a meeting he had scheduled in the New Year. He quickly read through it and wrote down a few things he needed Anthea to do before the meeting. Mycroft then looked up form his finished work and over tot he two boys Sherlock was speaking softly as he read to John from one of the two books he had taken from the library earlier. Mycroft smiled warmly at the sweet sight. He didn't fight the impulse that came over him, as he pulled out his phone and quickly took a photo of the two of them, intent of showing Greg later, as well as the two boys.

It had been two hours ago that the doctor had come to examine and check the two boys over. It was mainly for Mycroft's peace of mind, to make sure that there was nothing wrong with the two of them because of the gas. The doctor had finished and told him that the two were in good health for young children. Though John was small for his age. Mycroft couldn't help but be thankful that there was nothing wrong with the two of them. It had been a worry that something had affected them adversely since Greg had called Mycroft to tell him what had happened.

Mycroft sat in silence for a while longer, watching the two of them. He wondered a little if this was how Sherlock would have been if the two of them had a younger brother. Sherlock had always been asking questions, and driving people away with them. Sherlock had often followed Mycroft around, asking, talking and listening to him, while their parents stood back and just watched, never really interacting with him as they did with their eldest son. It was like that all the time until Mycroft had been forced to attend University at nineteen.

John and Sherlock looked like miniature versions of themselves. Both of them were dressed in clothes that they would normally wear as adults. It had amused Mycroft when he fist saw Sherlock, as he had chosen John's clothing, but Sherlock had chosen his own. He knew that it was a way for Sherlock to show that he was still himself. Even though he appeared as a child at the moment.

Mycroft stood up as he called out, "Sherlock, John," he walked over to the two of them and knelt down before them.

Sherlock stopped reading mid sentence as he looked up from the book and over to his brother, "Yes?" he asked, as John too looked over to the man for a moment.

"Thank you both for being so quiet while I was working. I've now finished it all for the day. I have no doubt that the two of you have been bored for the last few hours. With the only break being examined by the doctor," he smiled softly as he looked to them both.

"Well, I suppose it was tolerable. Though you are right we are both bored and wouldn't mind doing something a little more fun." Sherlock nodded as he looked over to John, "What would you like to do John?" he asked his friend. John had barely spoken a work so far. Neither Mycroft nor Sherlock could think why he would remain silent most of the time.

John shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at Sherlock and asked him, "Whatss abouths you?"

Sherlock sighed and gave a shake of his head at the redirection, "I am asking you what you would like to do John?" he asked once more, giving the younger child a pointed look.

Mycroft looked to John and could see that the youngster wasn't about to say what he wanted to do any time soon. "Sherlock," he called getting his little brothers attention, "Why don't you tell me what you would like to do first. Then John can tell us what he would like to do." He made his suggestion, hoping that it would stop Sherlock from going in a strop and maybe getting John to say something.

"Well," Sherlock began as he smiled to his brother, "I would like to do some experiments. I know that you won't allow for experimentation on body parts. So I don't mind doing other types." He said, he didn't really think he would be able to get to do such a thing at his brothers' home, well at least not yet.

Mycroft smiled back as he then turned to John and asked him softly, "Now then John. What would you like to do?"

"I don'ts really knows whats I could do." John began to answer after a long moment of silence, "I don'ts mind reading a litthle more." He shrugged, looking at his hands that were lying in his lap.

"All right, now I know what you both would like to do." Mycroft smiled. A part of him wondered what John would actually like to do. He was a hard man to figure out most of the time. He was a walking contradiction, a healer and a soldier. Much smarter than most would think, he just hid that part of himself most of the time.

"So what are we going to do then?" Sherlock asked Mycroft as he looked to him.

Mycroft just smiled to him, though it was more of a smirk than a smile, as he told Sherlock, "I was able to get someone in last night. They were able to install a small lab into one of the spare rooms upstairs for you."

Sherlock's eyes went a little wide with excitement, he grinned, "Wonderful. I can do some experiments, and while I do that, Mycroft can read to John." He made a small suggestion as he turned to grin at his brother.

John smiled a little as he nodded in agreement, "I coulds read fo myselfs, buts I don'ts mind you reading."

"Very well then," he smiled as he stood up, "let's go." He then picked John up and settled him on his hop. He quickly picked up the book that Sherlock had been reading as well as the other one, in case John wanted to choose a different book.

Mycroft led the way upstairs to the lab. A small area inside had been set aside so that people can sit on a sofa and relax. It was large enough for three to sit on it. It also had plenty of room for Sherlock to stretch out on it, just like he did on the sofa back at Baker Street.

Sherlock looked around the room, "thank you Mycroft." He smiled as he almost bounced over to the bench that was at the right height for the seven year old. There was a cupboard nearby with a number of chemicals that Sherlock could use. Mycroft remembered the small lab that his brother had put together when he was a child, in the basement of the family home. When he had returned from University during the holidays, that was where he would find his brother. He could see the same type of excitement on his face, and it made him smile as he watched for a moment.

Mycroft chuckled a little as he went over to the sofa and sat down. He settled John next to him, though part of him wanted to settle the small child on his lap instead. Mycroft could see that John was still a little tense, and quiet. He didn't think it had anything to do with what had happened in the bathroom that morning. He could tell that there was something else going on, and it was beginning to worry him.

"John," Mycroft called out gently, looking down at the small child, "What's wrong? You're very quiet and tense as well." He asked him.

Blue eyes looked up as John shrugged a little and then answered softly, "I jufts peels wrong. Ouths ofs phorts." He lisped, Mycroft thought it was rather cute, though he was lad that it wasn't so bad that he wouldn't be able to understand what John had said. The child sighed as he added, "I don'ts knows why?"

Mycroft thoughts for a moment as he nodded slowly. He remembered something that Sherlock had mentioned last night, something that could be causing John's lethargy. "It might have something to do with the fact that you are surrounded by people that you wasn't when you were a child."

John knew that he was surrounded by people that he wouldn't have known as a child. He was a little puzzled as to why that would be a factor in the way he was feeling. John knew the people he was around though, they were friends, close friends. People that he trusted his very life to. He knew that if he needed help he could go to them and trust them to help.

Mycroft saw the puzzled look and smiled softly, "put it this way John. When you were a child, you were constantly surrounded by your parents and by your sister. When you grew up, you moved away, as all children do when they become adults. You are no longer surrounded by people your child self would have known, you are surrounded by strangers, even though you know and trust us. I have no doubt that it is scary for you in a way. It maybe what is leaving you out of sorts as you said." He finished his explanation.

John began to suck his thumb as he nodded his head slowly; he unconsciously needed the comfort once again. He was beginning to think that Mycroft might just be right. All he wanted at that moment was a cuddle and a hug from his dad. His mother hadn't been his main caregiver when he was a small child. She had become seriously ill not long after his second birthday. "You mightss be rightss," he said softly around his thumb.

"If you wish, I could always have someone you would have known, to come and stay with us. To be with you and give you that feeling of familiarity that you need." He paused for a moment as he looked to Sherlock, "Sherlock isn't having a problem with this because he is with me. His childs mind recognises me as much as his adults and there is no conflict." He finished as he then suggested, "We could always bring your sister to come and stay with us."

"NO!" John shouted, taking his thumb out of his mouth, starling not only Mycroft, but Sherlock as well, "Phe would embariwiss…" he growled a little when he could say the word, but instead had to say, "Makes puns ofs me." He huffed a little at his lisp.

"Then we wont ask her to come." Mycroft said as Sherlock was now looking of to the two of them. He was shaking his head mouthing to make sure Mycroft didn't invite her.

"Good," John nodded strongly as he began to suck his thumb again. He didn't get along with his sister, he barely even knew her. John did care about her, just as she did him, they were still family in the end. John rarely saw her, and had only seen her around twelve times since he had turned fourteen. There were things between the two of them that they would never be able to repair. To mainly painful things.

"All right then, but if you change you change your mind, it will be no trouble having her brought here for you." Mycroft told him with a soft smile, he could see that John was agitated and even a little upset about mentioned his sister. Mycroft had to admit that it was one of the things that John very rarely spoke of when they met. Family was not something John would talk about.

"We don'ts gefts along." His lisped sadly as he sighed heavily looking at his lap again.

Mycroft nodded his head and picked the child up and settled him on his lap. John started to squirm a little as the older man said, "John, shush, you need this. I can see that you need some comfort and that you aren't going to be able to get it from someone you really want." He finished as he wrapped an arm around him and finally got him to settle down against him. Making sure that they were both comfortable.

"I believe my brother has a point John, let him give you the comfort that you need. Even I know I will end up going to him at some point. I was always needy as a young child, didn't grow out of that habit until I was around ten." Sherlock said as he was beginning to mix to chemical together, goggles on, making John giggle a little at the sight.

Mycroft chuckled a little as he looked to the small child and then to his brother, "You know I am always here, for you whether you are a child and an adult."

Sherlock looked to him and nodded, "I know." he said simply as he then looked to his experiment and then carried on with it.

"I do likes iths," John mumbled so quietly that Mycroft could barely hear him.

"Like what?" he asked just as quietly, as he could tell that the other was embarrassed about it what he had said.

"Sitthings on your laps, iths nice, comfes, feels ssafes." he said softly as he looked up, Mycroft couldn't help but smile at him softly, John returning the smile.

"I'm glad that you do, never think that you can't come to me. I have no doubt that Greg is the same. We both care about you, and Sherlock," he paused for a moment trying to think of the words he needed and then carried on, "Seeing you in this state, well it has brought out the more protective side of us both. We want you two safe and well. But to do that, well, you need to feel that we have that in your safety in mind."

John nodded quickly as he settled back against Mycroft and turned a little more, he was now almost cradled in the government officials arms, "I do." he admitted sighing softly.

Mycroft chuckled slightly as he then picked up one of the books and began to read it to John. Letting it be low enough that he could see the words that were printed. His voice was calming, and to John almost hypnotic, he couldn't help it as his eyes drifted closed against his will and he slowly fell asleep, rearranging himself in Mycroft's arms, unconsciously trying to find a more comfortable spot to sleep in.

Mycroft smiled to the young doctor and helped him to move around as he cuddled that little bit closer to him, and fell fully asleep. He looked over to Sherlock, who was once again watching the two of them. They shared a smile over the young child.

"Everything all right Sherlock?" he asked his little brother softly, making sure to keep his voice low so he wouldn't disturb John.

"Yes," he nodded in answer, "Though I can not help but be concerned about John. I do not like the fact that he is sleeping so much. He didn't wish to wake up this morning, and already falling asleep, he hasn't been awake that long?" he puzzled a little as he looked to his sleeping friend and then to his brother, wondering if he had an explanation for it, or if it was something they should really be worried about.

Mycroft chuckled slightly as he answered him, "Sherlock, you forget that while in his mind he is an adult. His body is a child; they need a lot more sleep that an adult does. Even children of four and five will have naps in the middle of the day, or even after school. So it's nothing to worry about Sherlock, and we might have to schedule a small nap for him mid afternoon at times."

"Every day?" he asked Mycroft.

"No, not every day, some days he will be more tired, and may get a little cranky because of lack of sleep. So it wont be all the time." He reassured him smiling.

Sherlock frowned and then slowly went "Oh, though I still think we have reason to be concerned as well." He didn't have much knowledge of children and their habits.

Mycroft nodded, "Yes, I do agree with that. With no one familiar, it might be harder for him to say things until he truly becomes comfortable, which may take a few days at least. We just have to make sure that we both keep an eye on him."

"So we watch, I think we should tell Greg the same as well." He added as he looked to the sleeping John and then turned back to his experiment.

Mycroft hummed in agreement as he looked back to John, unconsciously beginning to rock him gently, much as he had done to his little brother when he was small. Greg would need to be told about John's behaviour as well, just in case it amounted to something more. Though hopefully nothing came of it. John move a little in his arms, sighing happily as he sucked his thumb, content in his sleep. He then settled down once more as Mycroft picked up the other book and began to read, it was one of his own favourite ones to read. He kept glancing over to his little brother, keeping an eye on him, just in case. Though Mycroft didn't think his brother would do anything dangerous with John in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments. I love them all. So happy that you are enjoying this little fic. I really do hope you carry on liking my Little John and Little Sherlock. There is just over forty chapters for this. So do enjoy them all, you know the type of trouble Sherlock and John can get into.
> 
> I got bored and I decided to create them all in the Sims3, and took a number of Pictures. I may put them on my tumblr, since I think little Sherlock and John look so cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com). 
> 
> I did some pics in the Sims3 for this fic, I don't know if I should post them, if enough people want to see them, then I shall post them on my Tumblr.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Five**

Greg walked slowly through the house, after using the key Mycroft had given to him as soon as he had woken up that morning. He walked into the living room smiling a little as he saw Sherlock and John sitting next to each other on the sofa. A book was open on Sherlock's lap as he read to John softly. He looked around a little more and saw that Mycroft was reading near the lit fire. The glow of the fire casting a warm golden light around the room, making the room even more welcoming. Greg went over to one of the chairs and almost flopped down into it, causing everyone to look at him.

"You look worn out Gregory." Mycroft said, as he looked to the other man, seeing the tired look in the others posture and eyes.

"We're got no new case, but I've been looking for leads on the Masterson case. We've got what we need to arrest him, but we can't even find the bastard." He fumed a little as he then looked a little sheepish at his outburst and language, "Sorry about that."

"Do not worry Gregory," Mycroft sympathised with his frustration, as the two adults noticed that Sherlock had perked up at what the Detective Inspector had been talking about.

"Can I do anything to help?" Sherlock asked him, eyes bright with hope. Playing in the lab was fun, but nothing could beat helping on a case, even if it was only to find the perpetrator.

"Sorry Sherlock. You know I would let you help, but this case is all over and done with. We know he did it, we're just having a little trouble finding him." Greg acknowledged as he gave the young kid a sympathetic look, knowing that he was going to be really bored soon without a case to work on.

"You're a little late in coming home. I've already got those two to have their dinner. So I'll do us something when they go to bed." Mycroft queried slightly, wondering why he was late home.

"Yeah, I know I'm late. I was trying to be back before six, instead here I am wandering back in at almost eight. I was hoping to spot him. Went to a few more places that this guy could have hidden away in." Greg replied, a little embarrassed about coming back so late.

"Well, you are just in time to see these two off to bed." Mycroft told him as he gave the two children a pointed look, hoping that neither of them would argue about going to bed.

Sherlock jumped out of his seat, sending his book to the floor as he insisted, "No, I'm not tired at all Mycroft, I don't need to go to bed at all."

"Sherlock," Greg said, getting the young childs attention, "I know you believe that you don't need to sleep. But you have to admit that your body needs to rest more now that you're a child. It needs plenty of rest and food. So don't argue about this." He argued back, hoping to get through to the child detective.

"But…" he started to say as he then felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw John standing next to him.

"I'm thired, I wants tho go tho bed." John mumbled softly between yawns.

Mycroft stood up and began to walk over to John, "Okay John," he smiled down to him, "let's get you ready for bed and tucked up under the covers." he finished as he bent down and picked up John and settled the small child on his hip and began to head for the door, as he called out to his brother. "You can come or not Sherlock, but don't take too long to decide."

Sherlock watched in shock as his brother had walked out of the room without trying to drag him as well. He frowned and turned confused steely blue eyes onto the only person in the room as he blurted out, "Why?"

"What he is trying to tell you is that he hopes you will make the right decision and follow him and go to bed. He doesn't want to fight with you at all, it does hurt him when you fight." He shook his head slightly at the clueless young child before him, "Look, you've yawned several times since I walked into this room. So we all know that you're tired. John has been man enough to admit that he is and is doing something about it by going to bed. You need to learn your limitations in this body Sherlock. You need to remember when you were a child last time; did you stay awake for so long that you collapsed? As I've seen you do before John became your friend and watched over you."

Sherlock thought for a moment and said softly, "Mycroft always worried about me when I would be awake for so long. I know I passed out quite a bit when I was a young child. It scared Mummy and Father. But I know it scared Mycroft even more, but there was so much to learn, and sleeping took away more time to learn things, so I just didn't sleep."

"There you go then, so lets get you to bed. Lets not worry Mycroft again." Greg smiled as Sherlock finally nodded.

"Yes. We shouldn't leave John alone either, he has admitted that he is feeling out of sorts at the moment." Sherlock added as he was picked up once again by Greg and placed on his shoulders as the two made their way to the children's bedroom.

They walked into the room to see John already settled in the bed as Mycroft was soothing down the blankets, "Good night John, sleep well." He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on John's forehead. The two glanced to the door and smile softly at Sherlock and Greg.

Greg let Sherlock down as he rushed off to get ready for bed, "Well, I got him to go to bed." He said as soon as Sherlock was in the bathroom.

"Thank you, I was hoping you might be able to get through to him, myself, Mummy and Father were not able to get him to sleep, or even change his habits as a child. Though Mummy and Father often left him to his own devices. They didn't know how to talk with him and get through to him. They couldn't connect with Sherlock when he was a child. He worried us so much." Mycroft said softly as he looked to Greg, who was standing near Sherlock's bed.

"I know I was not the easiest of children, but there was just never enough time to learn everything I wanted." Sherlock said as he came back into the room with his pyjamas on, looking to his brother.

"I know Sherlock. But you are my little brother, and I worried for you all the time when I first heard you had collapsed. You pushed yourself all the time." He said as he picked Sherlock up and placed him into bed and tucked him in, saying softly "Good night little brother." placing a small kiss on his forehead, as he had done when Sherlock had been young and accepting of the love and care Mycroft showed his younger brother.

"Good night Mycroft." Sherlock said as he settled down into the bed and looked over to John, who was already drifting off.

Mycroft and Greg left the room, and closed the door behind them. It didn't take long for Sherlock to fall asleep as well, watching as John slept.

XxXxX

The echo of rapid gunfire, and loud explosions surrounded him. The screams and yells followed soon after, loud calls of his name soon came to him. His name then joined the chorus of noise around him. The burning sun above and the grit of sand that danced about his face in the gentle breeze told the doctor exactly where he was, Afghanistan. There was another yell, this time of warning. Before he could even react a sharp intense burning pain went through him.

"Argh!" He screamed loudly, his voice that of a childs, causing him to be dissociated with reality even more as he clutched at his shoulder. The phantom pain of a gunshot wound made his shoulder throb in time with his rapid heartbeat. He shot up in the bed and looked around, frantically trying to calm himself, trying to remember where he was.

Sherlock's eyes flew open as the terrified sound of his friend screaming in terror and pain. He darted out of his bed and ran over and to John's, climbing up onto it. He quickly took hold of his friend and pulled the unresisting form towards him, his pain and terror filled cries still echoing around the room. The young detective tried to offer him comfort, hoping it would help, but the sobs still came. The door to the room burst open as Mycroft and Greg rushed in, wondering what was going on.

"Nightmare," Sherlock said simply as he looked to the two of them, helpless to help his friend, "Of the war, he used to have then often. But recently they started to leave him alone more during the night, this is the first one in over three weeks." He added as he then looked back to his friend, wanting to help, holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly, hoping to get through to his friend.

Mycroft nodded and ran a comforting hand over Sherlock's dark tresses, as he understood his younger brothers anxious look. He then gently took hold of John and picked him up as Sherlock let go and watched his brother. He settled John against him and rubbed his back, gently swaying, trying to calm the child down. "Shush, it's all right John, you're safe. It's all right." he murmured gently as he carried on soothing the small child.

Greg looked from the two and then down to Sherlock, who looked upset, even though he was trying to hide it. The Detective Inspector had come to know the younger man, and could tell when he was hiding things. He went over and picked the young child up and went over to Sherlock's bed and settled down on it, making sure the other was in his lap, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back, hoping it would comfort him a little. He smiled slightly when he felt Sherlock beginning to relax against him.

"It's all right John," Mycroft murmured softly as he held the sobbing child closely, "you're safe now."

John could hear the familiar voices around him, though part of him wanted to fight because they weren't familiar. He felt confused by it all. A part of him knew he should be fine with the voices around him, but another was rebelling against it, screaming about danger. He felt himself begin to calm down, but he kept a hold of his shoulder as it still pained him. He started to sniff a little as he calmed and began to take in things around him properly again.

"Back with us now John?" Came a soft and gentle question from the man holding him.

John nodded as he looked up to Mycroft, "Yess." He lisps quietly as he sniffed a little and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, Sherlock and I will go and get some hot chocolate for us to drink, I think we need it," Greg smiled as he stood up, with Sherlock in his arms, the young child looking a little puzzled about leaving. The two left behind could hear the small detective asking the older one why they were leaving as they walked out the door and down the hallway.

Mycroft sat down on the bed ad settled John on his lap, still holding him close as he asked softly, "What to tell me why you are rubbing your shoulder?"

John looked up to him and said, "Hurfs."

The man nodded as he began to rub it gentle, helping ease the tension and the pain that was still there. "All right?" he asked as John winced a little as he nodded slightly, "Can you tell me what the dream was about?" he wanted to know what it was exactly, hoping that it would help John just that little bit to talk about it.

John looked to him and then leaned back against him as he spoke softly, "Wass phot, fhats day ended my lifes, buts with Pherlock, I haves a new one." He tried his best to keep his lisp under control, though ending up saying only the very basics of what he wanted, giving a small shudder at the remembrance of his life before Sherlock had burst into it.

"I have no doubt that we will all be around to help. I think I saw it the first time I met you in that warehouse, you were lost, trying to find your footing again, and Sherlock was quick in bringing the rug back under you," he nodded, understanding a little, but not fully.

"Yess," he nodded, "helped me a lofs," he added softly as his sniffles ended and the pain in shoulder finally faded away. "Fhank you."

Mycroft smiled to him as the door to the room was filled with Sherlock and Greg, though Sherlock was almost running back into the room and climbing onto John's bed to get a better look at him. The young child wanted to make sure that his friend was all right. And that Mycroft had taken good care of him.

"You look a little better now," he nodded and then looked to his brother giving him a respectful nod in thanks for helping his friend when he could not.

"Yeps," John smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes yet.

"Sherlock, on your bed please." Greg said as he brought in a tray with four mugs on.

Sherlock sighed but did as he was told for once and settled onto his bed and grinned when he was handed the hot drink, "I can't help but like hot chocolate." He said as he looked over to John.

John nodded as Mycroft held his hot chocolate for him. John took a little sip with Mycroft's help, as his hands were shaking too much to be able to hold the mug and not spill it everywhere. Greg set Mycroft's drink down on the bedside table beside him and settled at the end of Sherlock's bed with his own drink.

John took a few more sips of the warm liquid and then shook his head, "No more, fhank you." He said as he grabbed hold of Mycroft's pyjama shirt and held tight as he settled against him. He yawned a little as he began to suck his thumb.

The two adults and his best friend began to talk around him. They kept their voices quiet; none of them thinking it would be a good idea to make a lot of noise. The young child wasn't really paying attention, all he wanted was sleep. He felt drained, in more ways than one. He clutched tighter at Mycroft's top and moved around so he was a bit more comfortable as an arm tightened around him.

The three went quiet after a while as they noticed the gentle deep breath of a fast asleep John. Greg got up off Sherlock's bed and took the empty mug from the small hands, "Time for sleep now Sherlock." He said as the child shook his head.

"Really Greg, I'm not the type to sleep at the moment." Sherlock insisted that he was fine.

Greg put the mugs down and reached under the blankets, finding Sherlock's ankles he pulled him down the bed so he was now lying down, he heard the kid growl a little at that but chuckled softly, "Go to sleep Sherlock. Waking up like this isn't good for you, so try your best to get a bit more sleep okay."

Sherlock sighed and nodded his head, he then looked to his brother, who was still sitting on John's bed with his best friend him his lap, "You should be with him, I couldn't comfort him after his nightmare, and if they are bad enough, he sometimes has a second one after going to sleep again."

Mycroft nodded and looked down to John, "I'll take him with me to my room then." He said as he stood up slowly, making sure that he didn't disturb John as he began to head out o the room.

"Mycroft," Sherlock called out softly. His brother turned to him and waited for the child to carry on, "Make sure to take good care of him." he implored softly.

Mycroft smiled to him and reassured, "You know I will little brother, you know I will."

Sherlock nodded as he turned to Greg, "Good night Greg," he then said as soon as his brother was out of the room.

"Night to you as well," He smiled to him and began to head out the door.

"Greg," Sherlock's voice had gone quiet, almost timid, "Would you stay?" he asked, so quietly that Greg had a hard time hearing it. He felt a little upset that he hadn't been able to help John and that it had been his brother that had soothed and calmed his friend.

"Sure," he nodded as he closed the door and walked over to John' bed and climbed in, the two soon drifting off to sleep.

Mycroft walked into his room and settled John into his bed. He climbed in the other side carefully. It didn't take long for the tiny doctor to move closer to him and grasp hold of him again, seeking the comfort of another's presence. Mycroft smiled and held a hand on his back rubbing it slowly, hoping it would help as he gradually drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome comments and the kudos. Its brilliant to know that so many of you are enjoying reading this little fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Six**

Mycroft read through his last report, making sure he hadn't missed anything. He smiled a little as he finished and put it away into its folder. He glanced up and looked over to the two children. They had been quiet, sitting on the sofa, reading. Or rather Sherlock was reading to John, who was cuddle close to him. He put away his work quickly and wondered what he could do. He could tell they were both bored. And were beginning to get a little stir crazy with not being able to go outside at the moment.

Mycroft had to admit that his brother had behaved well over the last two days. Which is unusual for him. Though that may be because John is there with him, helping to keep him occupied and focused. Unlike when he was a child, without direction, but learning all he could. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Greg.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade," came the calm voice on the other end.

"Hello Greg, it's Mycroft. I plan to take the kids out for a while, as they have behaved well today. I can see they are bored and will soon be trying to get out of the house without us soon. They have to much energy to just do nothing all day every day until this is sorted." He said as he glanced over to the kids, he could tell that Sherlock was trying to listen in. Mycroft smirked a little as he was talking quietly enough that Sherlock wasn't able to hear him.

"Yeah, that's fine, where will you be? Actually, if I can get off work when I want to, I'll be able to meet you," Greg said, though Mycroft could hear the smile.

"The park nearby, just to walk around it. There is a play park there, but I think I would rather take them there when I have a little back up. There are just too many parents around if you know what I mean." Mycroft said, thinking with slight disdain over the gushing of parents with their children at times.

"All right," Greg told him, "Hopefully, I'll be able to see you later."

"I look forward to it Greg," He smiled as he then added, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Greg chuckled as the line went dead.

Mycroft put his phone away in his pocket and walked over to the two children, "Well, I think since you have been well behaved and are no doubt bored, I thought you would like to be able to actually get out of the house for a while." He suggested to them with a smile.

Sherlock smiled as did John, but his smile soon turned to a frown, "But we don't want anyone to know about us, will it be all right going out?" he asked his brother.

"Iths coulds be dangerousss," John lisped cutely as he looked up at Mycroft.

"Well, you are children at the moment, and you need to get out of the house at some point. It wouldn't be good keeping you inside all the time. You need to get out and about and have a little fun." Mycroft told him softly. He understood their concerns but he didn't think it would be that dangerous to go outside for a while.

"I have to agree that it would be nice to get out, as I am getting a little bored being inside all the time. I do understand what John is saying thought, it could be dangerous for us to go out. What if someone sees us and recognises us, especially if you call us by out names?" Sherlock then said as he looked from John and then to his elder brother.

"Well, there isn't much we can do with your looks. Though both of you have changed enough from how you look while grown up to now. So no one should be able to recognise you. Also, we shall have to figure out some other names for you before we leave, that would help as well. Since I know that Sherlock isn't a common name." He suggested to the two children's nods of agreement.

"I shall be Alex," Sherlock said as he quickly decided a name for himself before his brother could. He had no doubt it would be something equally unique as Sherlock.

"Very well, do you have a name you wish to use John?" he asked as he looked down to the tiny child.

John nodded as he answered, "Marthin."

"Martin, and why that name?" Mycroft asked, a little curious. He had done his best not to pry too much into John's past after their first meeting. Though he knew who Martin was to his friend, but wondered why he had chosen it and no one else's.

"My Dad's name." He smiled as he thought of his dad, "I looked ups tho him a lots alwayss worked hard."

"That's wonderful," Mycroft nodded, as he remembered what he had read about John's father. He had been a man that worked hard all his life, a family man. One John had told him he cared for, though the other didn't mention him that often.

John smiled as Mycroft then picked him up, he looked to the man and said, "I can walks."

Mycroft nodded, "I know, but I you are so small, I think I might lose you." He joked lightly; he could see Sherlock rolling his eyes.

John shook his head at the words but didn't protest being picked up again. Sherlock had warned him that Mycroft enjoyed carrying Sherlock around when he was a young child. He settled himself and looked around as he was carried to the entrance of the house. He was set down as two coats were pulled from the small cupboard nearby.

Mycroft handed one to Sherlock, who quickly put it on, as he then knelt down and helped John into his, doing up the buttons on it. "I think a scarf and hat would help as well. it is the middle of december and frightfully cold out there at the moment." Mycroft said as he then went and got them, he quickly helped them put them on and grabbed his own long coat.

He took John's hand first as he led them out of the house and closed the door behind him. He took up Sherlock's hand and the three walked down the street, towards one of the few parks around his home. They walked through the gate and went through the path a little. He let their hands go as he saw the small little obstacles that were along the path and let them play a little.

Mycroft couldn't help the smile as Sherlock ran as fast as he could towards the first one. It was a balance beam that was less than a foot off the ground. Sherlock was quick across it, but he went back to help John, since his balance wasn't the best. Mycroft flinched a little when he saw John wobble, but smiled when Sherlock was quick to help him regain his balance.

Mycroft walked along the path, as the two kids ran to one small obstacle, going over it a few times. Then they would move onto the next, both of them keeping up with him as he walked. The obstacles stop and John walks over to Mycroft again, but instead of the happy child he had been just, he was quiet and looking around a little. Mycroft could see a slightly nervous look on his face, and wondered a little about what was wrong.

Mycroft carried on walking, though he had slowed as he held John's hand. Sherlock was still going through the obstacles as they came to a grove of trees on either side of the path. The government official frown a little as he felt John shiver a little. He turned and looked down at John. He was still quiet once again and even slightly pale. It reminded Mycroft of what he and Sherlock had talked about yesterday.

He knelt down in front of him and asked softly, "What's wrong Martin?" he asked, using the cover name.

John looked up and said, "Iths all ssoss big, I peels lofts."

Mycroft smiled softly, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said as he picked him up and settled him on his hip.

The two then looked around, trying to see where Sherlock was. He was nowhere in sight, though a number of trees were blocking the view of part of the area.

"Alexsss!" John shouted, using the fake name, not really liking it, it didn't suit his friend at all; "Alexsss!" he shouted again, hoping that the other would, as usual, just pop up from nowhere and surprise them. He kept looking around the area beginning to worry for his friend.

"Alex, show yourself," Mycroft called out, as he waited for his little brother to wonder over to them.

Sherlock didn't show up, at all, and the two called out 'Alex!' at the same time. Instead of a returning call, they hear a small yelp and then a dull thud and a cry. Mycroft had just about seen his brother fall from one of the lower branches of a tree, not far from where the two of them were standing.

Mycroft jogged over, he put John down and knelt down next to Sherlock and looked him over, "What have I, Mummy and Father told you about climbing trees?" he said in exasperation, a gentle shake of his head, as he gently an a hand through the riot of curls.

"To make sure not to go to high," Sherlock hiccupped a little as he tried to keep a tight control on the tears that wished to fall.

John went over to him and looked him over. John may currently look like a child, but he was still a doctor inside. "Jufts bumpss," John said after a few moments, making sure that the other wasn't seriously hurt.

Mycroft nodded, he could see that Sherlock was more shaken by what had happened, "All right, lets get you home. I think that was enough of an adventure for one day." he smiled a little, relieved that Sherlock was all right.

Sherlock nodded, but didn't move. John went over to him and cuddled him, Sherlock wrapped his own arms around him and they held onto each other. Mycroft smiled a little as he stood up and pulled out his phone. He wondered if he could get Greg to come and get them, if not it would have to be Athena. He knew that the two didn't really want to be seen by her. The two were a little embarrassed about their situation.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade," came the commanding voice as he answered the phone.

"Greg," Mycroft greeted as he informed him, "We're in the park, near the grove. Alex has done what he always does and climbed a tree; unfortunately he has fallen out of it. I think he is more shaken than hurt, according to our miniature doctor. I was wondering if you could come and get us at all?" he asked, feeling a little unsure about asking such a thing.

"Don't worry, was just about to call you and ask where you are. I'll be there in a bit." Greg said with a snort as he added, "Idiot kid, he should know better."

"Well, you know who we are talking about, he likes the height." Mycroft chuckled slightly as he looked to his littler brother and his best friend, still hugging each other tightly and were whispering softly to each other.

"Yeah, I'll see you in about fifteen maybe twenty minutes." Greg told Mycroft who could now hear a car being started in the background, "Bye."

"Good bye Greg." Mycroft said as they ended the call. He walked back towards the two and knelt down again, "Greg is on his way to take us back home," he said as the two of them nodded.

Silence descended on them as they waited. Mycroft was standing over the two as Sherlock slowly settled down again and started to stand up, though he quickly took hold of Mycroft's hand, wanting some reassurance that things were fine and normal. His other hand was will being held by John, who was standing close to his friend.

"Hey boys!" Greg called out when he finally arrived.

"Greg," Mycroft smiled and nodded as the man came to a stop before them.

"So little man, trying to climb things a little higher than you again. Lets try and keep our feet on the ground when we're out and about all right?" Greg suggested to Sherlock as he knelt near him, "Right, climb on," he told him, as Sherlock looked a little puzzled.

"He wanths you fo climb on hiss backs," John smiled to his friend as he let go of Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock nodded and said, "Okay."

He climbed onto Greg's back and was soon chuckling a little as the man stood up. John giggled a little at the sight as he was soon picked up and settled on Mycroft's hip once again. The four of them walked quickly out of the park and towards Greg's car. That he had parked in the nearby car park.

"When we get home, you are taking it easy, all right?" Greg said to the kid on his back. While Sherlock hadn't been hurt it was still a little bit of a shock to fall out of a tree.

Sherlock nodded slightly, he didn't like the thought of that, but knew that he wouldn't get away with running around just yet. He could see that he had scared John a little with his climbing and the fall. He could feel the others frantic heartbeat when they were hugging earlier after John had checked him over, "I will." He said softly as he leaned his head against Greg's shoulder and looked over to John, he couldn't help the smile he sent to his friend. He had warned John that Mycroft like to carry him, when he had been a child. It seemed like Mycroft enjoyed carrying John just as much.

John saw him smiling, a teasing smile, but didn't care as he stuck out a tongue before giggling once again as they reached the car and were strapped into the car seats. It didn't take long to get back home, where they had a little lunch before Sherlock settled down to do some reading with John. Greg worked on case files, trying to keep them away from Sherlock. He only succeeded thanks to John holding his attention. Mycroft settled down and began to read one of his favourite books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and the kudos. I hope you are enjoying this sotry so far. This is finished, I just have to edit it all. And its forty chapters (around). As soon as I have finished editing them all, I will start posting twice a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Seven**

Mycroft washed the last of the dishes, as Greg stood next to him drying them. He had forgone using the dishwasher this time, as washing up gave Mycroft time to think of the kid's situation. Sherlock and John were still sitting at the table drinking some tea as they waited for the two adults to finish. Mycroft begin to put things away, and soon the kitchen was back to its usual clean and tidy state.

"Well, how are you now feeling Sherlock?" Mycroft asked his brother as he stood next to the table.

Sherlock sighed and looked up to him, "I'm fine, yes I was shaken when it happened. But I have taken it easy since our return. Please Mycroft there is no need for you all to keep asking." he told them all a small smile making its way onto his face.

John looked to his friend and said softly, "we were worried, you sscaredss uss, made uss worry when we couldnts pinds you."

Sherlock looked to his friend and sighed softly, "I didn't mean to scare you John, either of you." he said as he glanced to his brother, "I wont do it again."

"Good, I hope you keep that promise," Greg said with a smile a he then asked the two, "So what do you all want to do before bed?" he was mainly asked the two kids. Since they had behaved well after they had gotten back from the park.

"What about a board game?" Mycroft then said, as he thought of the ones that Anthea had brought around yesterday. Mycroft had asked her to get some quiet games that they could all play together and have a quiet time before bed.

Sherlock grinned as he remember the games that had been brought, "Well, I know what I would like to play." he said as he looked over to John, an excited grin on his face.

John frowned a little and wondered what it could be that Sherlock would want to play, "Whaths fhats fherlock?" he asked with a sense of dread his eyes narrowing as he looked to his friend.

"Cluedo," he chuckled evilly as he looked to John, who was beginning to shake his head frantically at the thought of playing the game with Sherlock.

"No, no, no, no!" John was almost shouting as he repeated himself. Causing the two adults to wonder what was going on. And why John had an aversion to playing Cluedo.

"John, why don't you want to play Cluedo?" Greg asked him calmly as he got the child to look at him.

John took a breath as he said, "Him!" he pointed towards Sherlock.

Sherlock carried on grinning and said, "What he means is that I believe that the Victim, could also be the killer. He doesn't believe so. I have made my case for it, but he refuses to even think of the possibility that I am right."

Greg shook his head and chuckled at him, "Sherlock, the victim can't be the killer in Cluedo."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he looked to him, "Yes he can. There is always a way." he huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the Detective Inspector.

"Hmmm," Mycroft hummed as he thought about it for a moment, "I can see your point little brother." Causing said brother to smile, since someone believed him.

Greg shook his head as John almost yelled, "We're noths phlaying Cluedos!"

"Fine, be boring then." Sherlock huffed as he looked to the others.

John was about to retort when Greg interrupted and suggested, "What about Ludo, it's something calming just before bed."

John and Sherlock both looked at him and then to each other, shaking their heads, "No, boring, really boring." They said as one, giggling a little afterwards as they shared a look.

Greg couldn't help the chuckle as he heard Mycroft snort slightly beside him, "All right, then what do you want to play?" Mycroft asked. He wished they would hurry up and make up their minds about what they would like to do before they had to go to bed.

John thought for a moment, "I don'ths know?" he shrugged as Sherlock began to open his mouth, "phill no Cluedos." He said with a narrowed gaze at his friend.

"Bugger," Sherlock pouted as he got a pointed look from Greg.

"Language Sherlock." Greg said automatically.

"Well, how about Monopoly?" Mycroft then suggested, it was one of the games he would often play with his parents while he was young. He had never had the chance to play with Sherlock, as he had always been more interested in other things while growing up.

"Okay," John grinned, it was one of the games he had loved playing with his dad when he was a kid, it was one of the few memories of his mother he had, with her playing with the two of them even Harry joining in on occasions.

"Sounds all right to me. I've not played in a very long time. Not since I was a kid I think." Greg chuckled slightly as they all looked to Sherlock, the only one that hadn't said anything yet.

"Fine, I'll play. Though I will most likely not enjoy it." He said with a slight huff, he had mainly agreed because John looked quiet happy with the suggestion.

Mycroft nodded and then said, "Go to the living room and set up somewhere where we can sit down and all reach the board, and still be able to relax. I'll go and get the game."

John and Sherlock rushed out of the room, with John leading the way as he almost pulled Sherlock along by the hand. Greg went and followed them. Mycroft went to get the game from the library, where he had put them all. He was soon walking into the living room where the coffee table was now set in the middle of the floor, with cushions and pillows around it, so they would all be able to sit, with Greg and Mycroft able to lean against the bottom of the chair or sofa, if they wished. Mycroft began to set the board up as Greg took over the role of banker.

"I'm fhe dog," John called out as he picked up the little silver piece.

"I'll be the ship, would rather it be a pirate ship though," Sherlock grumbled a little.

"I'll be the hat," Greg said as he wondered what piece Mycroft would take.

Mycroft looked at the ones left and said, "I'll be the race car I think."

Greg handed out the money to everyone and they began to play. It soon became evident that John was pretty savvy with the game. He only brought certain properties, and was even lucky enough to get the Park Lane and Mayfair within the first five time around the board.

"Rights, you owe me £220," John smiled as he held out a hand to Mycroft.

Mycroft sighed and shook his head as he looked to the money he had left, he was almost bankrupt. That was mainly thanks to John. He gathered the money together, leaving him with only four hundred left, "Here you go."

Sherlock grinned to his brother, enjoying the fact that he was losing. Sherlock himself was doing well, but not like John, who he knew was going to build things up again on the three sets he had, the Pink, Orange and of course the dark blue. He only had the light blue and the red. Greg had one of the brown, the yellows and the railroads. Poor Mycroft only had the green set, with no houses on them and both of the utilities. The other brown was with John, who refused to trade it every time Greg asked.

"Greg, your furn," John smiled as he handed the dice to him.

Greg nodded and rolled the dice, passing go and landing on his own railroad, "Nice and safe." He smiled, as he then handed them to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and rolled the dice, almost swearing when he say that he would be landing on one of Greg's. "£700 I know." He grumbled as he sorted out the cash and gave it to the smug Detective Inspector.

"Thank you Sherlock," he said with fake politeness.

Sherlock snorted as he moaned, "It's not fair, why did I have to land on his, now he is beating me again."

"Well, John is beating all of us. But you don't see us complaining about it." Mycroft snorted at his little brother whining.

"Yes, but John is my best friend, Greg's…" he paused, "Well, Greg." He said, not really understanding why Mycroft would bring that up.

The elder Holmes shook his head as he then opened his mouth to say something, but was beaten to it by John, "Fherlock, it's a game. We're having a little fun." He smiled to him.

Sherlock sighed softly as he looked to his friend and nodded, "We are, I do have to admit it's nice seeing my brother brought down a peg or two." He smirked as he glanced over to Mycroft, who rolled his eyes.

"Being childish there little brother." He admonished, with no real force behind it.

Sherlock chuckled as he said, "Well at the moment brother, I have good reason, I am a child."

John giggled as he leaned against Sherlock, who looked to him and laughed as well. Greg and Mycroft just shook their head, still not understand how close the two were. They were not lovers, boyfriends or anything like that. They were two extremely close friends, who relied on each other and helped each other. Nothing between the two of them was held back.

John's laughter broke off when he yawned, as they began to play the game again. John having his turn and as Sherlock predicted, built up the orange and pink to three houses each. They played for a while longer, as Mycroft watched John beginning to fight sleep. The young child kept yawning and was leaning more and more against Sherlock, who kept a steady arm around him, making sure that he wouldn't fall at all.

"All right," Mycroft said as he finally noted the time, "it's past eleven, and John is already fighting sleep. And I have no doubt that you will be doing the same soon enough, Sherlock." He said as he saw Sherlock about to protest.

"All right then," Sherlock sighed, "Shall we declare winners and losers?" he then grinned as he looked to each pile of money in front of each player.

"Well, John is obviously the winner." Greg said as he looked to the small child and gave him a thumbs up.

John smiled and then yawned, "I likes phlayings Monopholy."

"I can see." Sherlock smiled to his friend, and then said, "Well, Mycroft, I believe you lost that one, and I came third. Not good." He complained a little, but didn't go carry on about it.

"Right, bed," Mycroft said as he stood up and picked John up, As Greg did the same with Sherlock, once again settling him on his shoulders, the two had quickly found out that he didn't complain as much if he was able to be up high.

John and Sherlock were soon tucked into bed, with both the adults saying good night to them. John was soon fast asleep, and Sherlock didn't take long to follow as the two walked out of the room and closed the door, quietly behind them. Greg and Mycroft went downstairs and back into the living room.

"Well, they should sleep for a while longer in the morning," Greg smiled as he started putting away the paper money that had been used.

"True," Mycroft nodded with a smile, "I have to say it hasn't been as bad as I thought having Sherlock around as a child again."

"Maybe it's John's influence. I know that when John is around the number of insults that Sherlock yells out at everyone, has gone down." Greg chuckled as he could admit that john had been good for Sherlock in the year that the two had known each other.

"Yes, it is nice to see that he has finally straightened out fully." Mycroft smiled as he then added, "I think we should let them sleep in tomorrow, since they were up late." He thought as he looked to the clock.

"Yeah, might be a good idea, but don't forget that kids can surprise you at times, and while they might be adult in mind…" he was then cut off by a smiling Mycroft.

"They are in a childs body," he laughed as he finished was had become something they said several times a day to each other and to the two children.

The two finished tiding up. Mycroft making them some hot chocolate before they too went to bed. Greg did have work in the morning, and while Mycroft was going to be working from home. There were still things for him to do. He did want his brother to be his adult self again, but he couldn't help but enjoy a calmer side to Sherlock with John around. Mycroft wondered what his parents would think of Sherlock being young again. He knew that his parents had basically neglected Sherlock as a young child. They had been unable to connect with the young genius and often left him alone, yelling at him when he asked them questions. Sherlock was still unsure of their parents. They had changed a lot since then, and were trying to make up for what they had been like when he was a child. Mycroft yawned as he let his mind drift onto more pleasant things as he fell into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome comments and kudos. You guy rock! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is a nice fun one, which I rather enjoyed writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here, around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will be posting until the 1st October, and won't be posting again until the 10th December.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Eight**

Mycroft walked towards his home office. Greg had left for work over three hours ago. And the elder man could admit that the time seemed to fly by when the other was around. Though that might be because he helped in making sure the two kids were occupied for a while, and was able to get them to listen. He had stopped work for a quick lunch, making something for himself and the two kids as well. He had left them in the library to read. He had made sure that the doors were open. Just in case something happened. He hoped he would be able to get the last of his work done quickly. It was Friday, and Christmas was only five days away now, since it was the 20th.

Sherlock looked to John as they watched Mycroft head into his office again. The two were getting really bored with just sitting around quietly waiting for him to finish with his work. They knew that it was important, but sometimes, they just wanted to run around, and have that little bit of fun. Their time at the park yesterday had been all right, but they wanted more.

"Bored!" Sherlock called out as he flopped back on the sofa in the library.

John was sat on a chair on the other side of the room, much like they sat at Baker Street when they were in their adults bodies, "Fheres nots a lots I can do phor you." John told him as he looked up from the large medical journal that he had found in the library before lunch and had set aside for himself to read.

"There has to be something that we can do John, I can not just sit here and do nothing, it will rot my mind. As if being a child hasn't already rotted some of it away." Sherlock protested as he glanced over.

The older child frowned a little as he saw a smirk and a mischievous grin began to take shape on his small friends face, "I fhink I mighths have an idea." He said softly as he closed the book and then put it on the end table next to him.

Sherlock loved the grin as he jumped form the sofa and went over to his small friend, "And what would that be?" he asked, curiously.

John giggled as he said, "Lets phlay a phrank, on Mycrofthss."

Sherlock smirked and chuckled slightly as he nodded his head in agreement, "That sounds like a very good idea. You do have a devious side don't you?" he laughed.

John nodded, still grinning, "Yess." He answered simply, "Be phankphull I haven'ts phlayed anyfhing on you." Sherlock could hear the unspoken 'Yet' at the end of that sentence.

"I shall have to keep it in mind if I annoy you too much." Sherlock nodded, making sure to remember that fact. He had a feeling that John could be very devious when it came to pranks. There was just that type of look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Good," he nodded as he then thought about what they could do to poor Mycroft. The man sitting in his office, with no idea that two devious children were plotting against him.

"Well, he is scared of spiders," Sherlock said as he grinned as he said, "I used to catch them and chase him with them when I was younger. I have to admit that it was rather mean of me Mummy always said that. But father was more of a, 'Mycroft there is nothing to be scared of, they are more scared of you than you are of it.' Not that it helped my brother at all," he said giving a small impression of his dad.

"Well, we shouldn'ths usse a real one, I donths want Mycrofthss to complatplys freaks ouths." John lisped as he gave a pointed look to his friend.

"Yes, a real one would cause that." The older child nodded as he looked to John.

"Hmm," John hummed as he sat back on his chair, "Where are we going fo geths a phake spider from phough?"

"Now that is a bit of a problem." Sherlock agreed as his eyes took on a far away look as he tried to think of a solution.

"Whats abouts assking Anthheas iphs phes could bring uss one?" John then sugested, wondering if the woman would constant to doing something for them.

Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts at the suggestion. He thought on it for a few moments before he answered, "No, I doubt she would. Athena would ask too many question and then take the request to Mycroft before she would do anything. And as soon as she learns that Mycroft is afraid of them. I have no doubt that she would find out about his fear and then she wouldn't do it. She is very loyal to my brother, and wouldn't do anything than could hurt her boss. Even something like this."

"Yeah, I shurposse you're righths on phats." He said as he turned blue eyes towards Sherlock.

Sherlock frowned for a moment in thought as he then said, "What if we make one?" he threw out another suggestion.

It was a good idea, though John could already see one major problem with it, "Do you evens know how fho makes one ats all?" he asked his best friend, as he raised an eyebrow, though on the child John, it just looked cute.

Sherlock hummed for a moment and then said, "No I don't, but I doubt that it would be that hard to make." He thought for a little more about what he would need to do so.

John shook his head, "I don'ts fhink fhats going fo work."

Sherlock looked to him and said, "Why not?"

John chuckled, "Fherlock, you haves no ideass about how fho makess one."

"Maybe not, but I still say that it shouldn't be too hard for someone like me." He insisted that it would be fine.

John sighed and shook his head, "Whats abouts phe poys that fhe broughts uss?" he then asked, remembering that Anthea had brought them a few things to play with, though they hadn't touched them yet. Instead they had been taken to the bedroom and left there.

Sherlock grinned, "You might have a point, and with her knowing that I like the creepy things. She may just have brought one for us to play with." He nodded as he stood up, "Brilliant John, as always."

He helped John from the chair and the two rushed out of the room as quietly as they could. Both making sure that Mycroft wouldn't be able to hear them as they went past. They went up the stairs, and to their bedroom. The two looked around quickly to find the bag of toys that had been given to them. It didn't take long to find to find the bag and for Sherlock to go through it.

"Yes, we are in luck John, there is one, and it's not a small one either." He grinned as the two began to giggle quietly.

They went back down the stairs and back into the library, knowing that Mycroft would leave for some more coffee soon. He always forgot to set the machine up in his office, so he would often head to the kitchen to make more. It was only a ten-minute wait as they saw Mycroft leave his office. He checked on the two of them and the head down the corridor to the kitchen. The two looked out of the door and then laughed a little as they went into Mycroft's office.

"Rights, we needs fho puths iths somewheress where he'll phind it, buths noths sfraighths away." John said quietly as he wondered where would be a good place.

"I have just the place." Sherlock grinned as he went over to the desk and to the top drawer. He had seen Mycroft go in there often, and knew that it held a lot of important papers for his brother. He pinched a bit of blue tack from the desk tidy and made sure to stick the spider on the top paper.

"Rights, now letss phind placess to hide beflore Mycrofths comess backs." John said as he began to looked around the room, trying to find a place that the two of them would be able to hide.

"I'll go up high, since there isn't any good places for the two of us to hide here." Sherlock then said a moment later as he looked to the bookcases that lines one wall.

John nodded, it was the perfect place for Sherlock, but he knew that he would have trouble getting up and down, "I'll go under phe sofhas, looks big enoughfs phor me." He then grinned as he looked towards the sofa.

Sherlock glanced over and smiled, "Yes, the perfect height for you to be able to get under and Mycroft wont be able to see you properly if you go nearer to the back when he walks in and shuffle forwards when he is seated. Since you are almost out of vision range."

The two giggled once more before they each went to there hiding places and waited for Mycroft to come back. They giggled one last time before they stayed silent, well as silent as two excitable children could be when they are about to play a prank on someone older. The occasional stifled giggle would come through as well as their movements, but they were subconsciously done.

Mycroft finally walked back towards his office, with some fresh coffee. He had quickly looked into the library to see if the children were still there, they weren't. He would have gone to look for them, if he hadn't heard the stifled laughter coming from his office. He shook his head before going in, and wondered what the two where up to.

The older gentleman walked into his office and towards his large desk. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Sherlock hiding on top of one of the bookcases. John was no one in sight. But it did help when said child gave a little giggle from under the sofa. He could see that it was the perfect height for the toddler-sized child to hide under. He sat down at his desk, putting his coffee down and wondered what the two of them were up to as he began to carry on with his work, losing himself in reports and files.

The two children were almost to the point where they wanted to come out of hiding, because nothing was going on. Mycroft hadn't gone in his drawer yet and their attention span was waning from the prank to find something more interesting. The two went silent as they watched Mycroft reach towards the drawer and open it. He reached inside and pulled out the papers, they stifled more giggles and laughter as they could see the spider on it.

"EEEK!" Mycroft shrieked loudly, jumping from his chair and dropping the papers as soon as he saw the hairy thing sitting on top of them. it took a moment for his heart to calm down as he realised that the spider was fake.

Mycroft could hear both John and Sherlock laughing loudly, and he shook his head. At least he now knew what the two were up to. He quickly shot his little brother a look, who ignored it and carried on laughing. Mycroft went over to the sofa and down on his knees quickly, reaching underneath it and grabbing John, who had tried to shuffle away from him. Mycroft smiled when he was able to get him and pulled him out.

Mycroft stood up and carefully swung around with John in his arms as he then settled him on his hip. John laughing and squealing in delight at the rushing feeling he got. "So," Mycroft said softly, amusement in his voice, "You think it's all right to play a prank on me?"

John was laughing and giggling to much as Mycroft swung him around again to give much of an answer, but was just about able to give a nod. Sherlock took that moment of distraction and got down from the bookcase. He tried to make a run for the door, intent on escaping while he could. He yelped in shock when he felt an arm go around his waist and pick him up, The two children were both laughing as Mycroft swung them around, keeping a good hold of them so they didn't fall.

"So, do you surrender?" Mycroft asked them playfully as he spun around once more.

"Never!" Sherlock shouted as he struggled to be let go.

Mycroft tightened his hold a little more as John then started to struggle. He grinned as he spun around and around a couple more times, causing both of them to squeal with laughter.

"Wef phorender!" John said shrieking with laughter.

"Yes!" Sherlock agreed, laughing heartily.

Mycroft let the two down as they looked up to Mycroft, both rosy cheeked and flushed from the laughter.

"Prank me again and I will be doing the same to you two, so no more?" Mycroft them warned, a playful smile on his face as he did so.

John and Sherlock giggled a little, as they nodded. Neither of them were intending on keeping that promise at all. Mycroft shook his head and went over to his desk and put his work away. It wouldn't hurt to leave it till the two were in bed, for once, since nothing was a pressing matter at the moment, he had already done those reports.

"Right lets go do something a little more fun," he said as he led the way to the lab. He had a few more chemical brought in and he knew they would enjoy a good experiment, since their childs minds were obviously more in charge at the moment.

The two followed him into the lab and began a new experiment, following the directions that Mycroft was giving them to make mouldable goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the brilliant comments and the kudos. I am so happy knowing that people are enjoying this fic! I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here. Around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will try and make one last post on the 1st October, but no promises. I will not be posting again until the 10th December.

**Science of Youth  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Greg walked into the manor and went to find the others. He knew that the two boys would be bored by staying in yet again. He could see the energy the two had when he had left that morning; they were almost vibrating with it. The two hadn't taken the sleep in that they were offered and were up with him and Mycroft, the same as normal. He had received a text from Mycroft telling him that he was taking the kids to play in the Lab for a bit. So he made his way to the lab and smiled as he saw all three at the table, watching the reactions on the two kids faces as the liquids mixed together and turned into a bright blue goo.

"Hey you three," he greeted when they had finished. He hadn't wanted to disturb them, just in case something went wrong.

"Hello Greg," Mycroft greeted back as he smiled to him.

"We'ves been makings goo," John giggled as he had hold of some red goo in his hand that he stretched a little and then let go, making it go back to normal.

"Having some fun then?" he asked as he went over and looked at the seven different coloured goo's that had already been made by the three.

"Yes, it is interesting," Sherlock said as he looked up to him a grin on his face as he played with the green goo.

"Well, I was thinking about getting you guys out of the house for a bit, that is if you want to?" he offered as he looked to the two boys. Their faces lit up with the thought of being able to get out of the house again.

"Well, I think that would be a wonderful idea. They have been bored and it's only the last hour that I have been able to keep them occupied for a bit." He smiled, though he had to wonder why Greg was back from work earlier than normal. He didn't think he would be back for a good number of hours yet.

"Good, Mycroft, you're going to have to go and change. I hope you have something more casual in your wardrobe, as a suit isn't going to fit in when we go to the park." Greg said as he looked over the expensive suit that Mycroft was wearing.

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he replied, "Of course I have something a little more casual than this, I take it changing is needed for me at least?" he said as he got up off the stool.

Greg chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, you do, those two are fine. I'll get them ready as you get changed." He suggested to Mycroft's nod of agreement.

Mycroft and the boys cleared up the lab before they went anywhere. They made sure to wash everything and put everything away in the correct places. Mycroft then went to get changed as Greg got the two kids ready to go out, glad that he had changed while he was at work. He and the boys waited in the entrance hall of the manor. It didn't take long for Mycroft to come back down the stairs, this time he was wearing jeans and a shirt, tucked in.

"Looking good," Greg nodded, this was the first time that he had seen the other in such casual attire, but it suited him well.

"Right, shall we go?" he asked as he pulled on a coat and did it up, looking to the boys. Both were ready to go and were almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Greg nodded and led the way to his car, getting the kids strapped into their seats in the back as he took the drivers seat, while Mycroft went in the passengers side. Mycroft quickly told him about the names that they were to use while out and about in public, to make sure no one accidentally made the connection. Though Greg thought no one would think of the two as being their younger selves.

It didn't take long for Greg to drive the twenty minutes to one of the better play parks that he knew of. They were soon walking towards it, Mycroft once again carrying John, while Sherlock was perched on Greg's shoulders, smiling contentedly as he looked around him.

"Down!" Sherlock called as he spotted the park, swings, climbing frame, round about, rockers, slides, everything a child could ask for in a play park.

"Okay, okay," Greg, said with a shake of his head as he let the child down, Mycroft doing the same with John as he started to squirm a little.

The two boys ran off almost straight away, as the two adult jogged a little to keep up. The boys went into the fenced area and towards the climbing frame first. Mycroft and Greg took up one of the benches inside the area and sat down watching as Sherlock help John to climb up the large apparatus.

"So, what to tell me how today was, it looked like you were doing all you could to keep the two boys occupied?" Greg said as he glanced over to Mycroft, wondering what the two had done.

Mycroft chuckled slightly as he answered, "They decided to play a prank, though I don't know who started it. I wouldn't be surprised to find out if it was Alex, he has been know to play a few."

Greg snorted, "Oh no, I think it would be Martin, I know he had played a few on Anderson and Donovan at times, especially when they have called Alex names." He said as he remembered the one time when he heard Anderson and Donovan squeal in shock as they had been doused by water, after coming out of a closet together. He had seen the look of righteousness on John's face as it happened, and how he had made sure that he and Sherlock as well as a few other officers were there to witness it. He had a devious mind, one that was mostly kept hidden.

"Well, they put a fake spider in my drawer to frighten me," he said in amusement, "it worked, I have an irrational fear of them, though it wasn't helped by my brother when he was young, he would chase me around with a live one in his hands (1)." He groused a little as he looked to where John and Sherlock were still playing on the climbing frame.

Greg couldn't hep laughing quietly, "Sounds like something Martin would pull, with a little help from Alex." He told him. Mycroft nodding in agreement as they watched the kids and talked a little of why Greg had come home earlier than normal.

XxXxX

Sherlock climbed a little higher on the frame as he looked down to John, "Are you coming up?" he asked.

John shook his head, "Fo highs!" he shouted back. "Going tho go tho thes ssswringss!" he told his friend as he then left Sherlock to his climbing and went over to the swing set.

He saw that only one of the swings were free at that moment, the other two was taken up with two kids bigger than him, almost as big as Sherlock. He gave them a shy smile as he began to try and get on the swing. He growled in frustration as he failed at first. He then stopped the swing and jumped up and was able to sit on it. He giggled and grinned at his success.

John smiled and then tried to get himself to swing, but it wasn't working. He looked around the park and saw Greg and Mycroft sitting on the bench, he opened his mouth to shout one of them over when the swing was stopped dead. He looked up into green eyes of a woman.

"Hello little one, I don't think you should be on these." She said softly as she looked down at him.

"Why?" he asked a little puzzled of why this woman had come over to him.

"You're too little for it, you need to go over to the other swings, not these ones, and they are for the big kids." She told him gently.

"I'm big enoughs, I'm fives," he said, cutting his sentence short, especially since he didn't want to lisp at all, or rather not that much.

"You're too little," she insisted as she then picked him up, much to John's shock as he was then carried away from the swings.

He didn't like that, this woman should have left him alone, "Uncles Mikes!" he yelled out and then added, "Uncles Greg's, Alexss!" he called for them all, hoping they would be able to get him, as he began to struggle in the woman's arms.

It didn't take long for the woman to be surrounded by the two adults and by Sherlock.

"May I ask what you are doing with my Nephew?" Mycroft asked as he plucked John from her arms.

The woman stuttered a little as she answered, "I was just taking him over to the little kids swings, he is too small for the larger ones."

"You all right Marty?" Mycroft asking him as he cuddled him tightly, looking him over making sure that he was actually fine and nothing but slightly scared by being held by someone that he didn't know.

John nodded his head and laid his head on Mycroft's shoulder. "I'm fines, scared!" he said softly as he felt a hand on his. He looked down and saw that Sherlock looked worried. He smiled down to his friend, who smiled back, looking relieved that he was fine.

"Look, Miss, you really shouldn't pick someone else's kid up, it can cause a lot of problems. I'm only telling you because I'm a cop and I know that a lot of parents would be quick to jump to the wrong conclusions." Greg told her softly as he glanced over to John and could see that he was fine, and was being coddled by Mycroft still. He was tempted to roll his eyes at the display.

"Look, I was doing no harm, all I was doing was making sure that he didn't hurt himself by going on something that he was too young for. There is no way that he is five, he looks like he is about three, maybe even younger." She said as she looked to the child and then back to Greg.

"He is five, he is much like his mother, a little on the short side." Greg told her as Mycroft then walked away from them and over to the swings that John had been taken form.

"Here we are," Mycroft, said as he placed him on it as he told him softly, "make sure to hold tight, and I'll start you off. But try not to go too high." He warned as he then gave a few pushes to John, who nodded and gripped the chain tightly.

It didn't take long for John to begin to push himself. As he went higher and higher, a grin on his face as he leaned back and then just swung back and forth a few times before pushing himself again. Mycroft stood beside the swing and smiled as he watched.

"You see, he's just fine. He just couldn't reach the floor to push himself off," Greg told the woman, "If you were worried you should have asked about his parents, or the people he was here with to come over and make sure that it was all right."

The woman nodded as Sherlock looked up to her and said, "Make sure to stay away from my little brother, he isn't here to fulfil the needs of a woman who wants nothing more than to have another small child around, you have a husband, go to him for one." He then turned around and then walked over to Mycroft, watching over John as well. Not liking the fact that someone had tried to take John away, even though it was only to the other swings, in the small childs play area.

Greg looked to the woman with a slightly apologetic look as then walked away, leaving her to herself. The three stayed with John for a while, as he carried on swinging. Sherlock was soon able to do the same as one of the other kids moved away. It didn't take long for Mycroft and Greg to go back to the benches and sit down, making sure to keep an eye on the two children as they stayed with the swings for a little longer, before moving onto the slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the kudos. You guys are the best! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.
> 
> (1) My dad used to chase me with live spiders when I was kid. He thought it was funny. I didn't I am now that scared, if I see one I freeze, and if one gets too close, I will totally freak out. Actually passed out once and ended up in hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while to get this up. Been so busy, have to make a blanket for my Nan for Christmas and Am going to be posting a Story for the 00Q reverse Big Bang tomorrow sometime.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Ten**

John rolled over onto his side as he opened bleary eyes. He felt off, miserable. All he wanted was to cuddle someone, as most did when they were feeling ill. They wanted that little bit of comfort that would tell them that everything would be fine. He moved around on his bed, slowly inching towards the edge as he got down. John walked over to Sherlock's bed and looked at his friend, he felt tired, and his body didn't feel quite right.

"Fherlock," John called quietly as he reached a hand out towards his friend. He stopped and wondered if he shouldn't just head back to bed, he was an adult after all.

John was about to turn around and go back to his bed when the world tilted a little, he whispered as he clucked onto Sherlock's bed. "Fherlock," he called out, this time a little louder as he reached a hand to his friend and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Wha…" he said as he sat up in bed, eyes quickly opening and coming to rest of John, "John?" he asked a little puzzled at why his friend was standing by his bed.

"Can I ssleeps wiphs you?" he asked as he looked up.

Sherlock frowned a little as he could see in the darkness of the room that John didn't look right, "Of course," he said as John began to try and climb onto the bed. Sherlock reached out and helped pulled him on. "You all right?" he asked as he moved over on the bed to make room for his best friend.

"Yeahs," he mumbled as he curled up under the blanket and soon latched onto Sherlock, who wrapped an arm around him and held him close. He was a little worried when he felt that John was slightly warmer than he was.

"If you feel bad, tell me and I'll go and get Mycroft." He said, wishing to make sure.

"Nots fhafts bad." John said softly as his breathing began to slow already, "needs pheeps." He insisted as he gave a small yawn.

Sherlock nodded and kept him close as the two fell asleep once again. Sherlock did try and stay awake, to make sure his younger friend would be all right.

XxXxX

John woke up once again, this time feeling even more uncomfortable that he had earlier. His stomach gave a lurching roll as he tried to move. He began to struggle against Sherlock, trying to get free, as his stomach did nothing but roll. As soon as he was able to get free, he tried to get off the bed to run to the bathroom, but it was too late. Instead he threw up over the side of the bed, getting a little on himself and some on the bed.

Sherlock woke up at that moment, feeling his friend not only move around, but the horrible sound of someone being ill. He looked over to John as he threw up a second time, a miserable whisper escaping him as he did so. Sherlock began to rub his back as he started to heave again and threw up for a third time. "It's all right John," Sherlock said softly as he tried to sooth his ill friend. John just whispered again as he then said, "I'm getting Mycroft."

John didn't answer at all as he began to dry heave a little. Sherlock was a little reluctant to leave. He practically jumped from the bed and rushed across to his brother's bedroom. He burst through the door, yelling, "Mycroft!"

Mycroft shot up in bed, coming awake almost instantly as he heard his brother's worried shout, "Sherlock?" he queried as he started to get out of bed.

"John, he's ill, he threw up on the floor and bed," he said quickly.

Mycroft nodded placing a hand on Sherlock's head as he told him, "Go and wake Greg, I'll take care of John, and ask him if he could clean up."

"I will," he said as he then ran out of the room to Greg's.

Mycroft rushed over to John and Sherlock's room, going straight to where John was sat, crying softly on Sherlock's bed, "Shush John, it's all right." He said softly as he picked him up, and took him straight to the bathroom, letting him wash out his mouth a little as he began to run a bath, "it's all right," he continued to reassure, trying to sooth the upset child as he started to take off the dirty onesie and set him in the shallow bath, cleaning him off. "Sherlock!" he called out as he looked to the open door of the bathroom, as he could hear noises coming from there.

"Yes?" his younger brother asked as he walked into the room, worried eyes fixed on John.

"Can you get me some clean pyjamas for John?" he asked him, giving him a reassuring smile, trying to tell him not to worry and that John would be fine.

He nodded in answer to his brother as he then asked, "Another onesie?"

Mycroft thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, I think it would be best. Also, can you go down stairs and get a cup of luke warm water." He added, as he wanted the child to have something to drink, but didn't want him to have the shock of cold water.

"All right," he nodded and then rushed off, he quickly came back with a clean blue onesie as Mycroft had John out of the bath and was beginning to dry him off. Sherlock moved closer and quickly gave John a hug and then left the room once again.

Mycroft got John changed and picked him up, resting him in his arms, instead of balancing him on his hip, thinking that the almost laying down position would be better. He smiled a little as he felt John cuddle closer and asked, "do you feel a little better?"

"No," was the quiet reply, as he turned a little towards Mycroft in his arms and settled down again.

Mycroft sighed softly as he walked back into the bedroom. Greg had stripped the soiled bedclothes off the bed and they were no longer in the room. The floor was being mopped a little, as Greg did his best to clean everything up. Sherlock was standing nearby, watching, and then look towards his brother as soon as he caught sight of him and John.

"Greg, thank you for cleaning up. Open the windrow to air the room, I'll be having someone come in tomorrow to give the room a proper clean, just make sure to close the door behind you. Sherlock you'll have to sleep in one of the guest rooms for now." Mycroft first told the Detective Inspector and then looked to his little brother.

"I want to remain with John," Sherlock protested being sent to another room, and away from his best friend. He was a little upset that the younger child was ill.

Mycroft was about to reply when Greg cut him off and told the child, "You can stay in my room, okay Sport," he could see that John being ill was distressing the small genius a little.

Mycroft nodded as he then asked his little brother, "Did you get the water as I asked?"

"Yes, I also got a bowl, just in case, both are in your room," he answered, even though he was about to protest spending the rest of the night with Greg. The grey haired man had giving him a warning look to keep quiet.

"Thank you, and do try and get some more sleep Sherlock." He smiled to his little brother and then said good night to Greg again as he left the room and went to his own. He quickly settled John into his bed before joining him on the other side, relaxing back to read a book, so he would be able to keep an eye on John and help him if necessary.

Sherlock looked towards Greg as he began to open the windows in the room, "why couldn't I go with John?" he asked the man as he turned towards him.

Greg just smiled, "I just thought that it would be better if your brother only have to concentrate on John and making sure he was all right and taking care of him while he was ill. If you were there you know that you would take up as much as your brothers time as you could, and you would be bored soon enough." He reasoned with the genius.

Sherlock hummed a little as he thought about what Greg has said, "I suppose that you are right."

"Good," he chuckled as he then picked Sherlock up and took him to his bedroom and said, "Lets get some sleep and in the morning we can go and see how John is." Sherlock nodded as he was tucked into one side of the king sized bed as Greg got in the other. They settled down to sleep, though in the end, Greg had to rub Sherlock's back to get him to finally drift off.

XxXxX

Sherlock jumped from the bed as the light shone through the now open curtains. Greg was up and already dressed. He rushed out of the room, intent on going to see John. He reached his brothers room and slowly and carefully opened the door. His brother was sitting up in bed, John fast asleep curled up in his arms, a hand running through short blond hair.

"Mycroft," he greeted as he walked over, looking to John, "is he all right?" he then asked softly.

"Still ill, was sick again about an hour ago. I've already informed my cleaner to come and go through the room, so it will be back to normal by tonight." He answered as Sherlock reached the bed, "Be careful not to jostle the bed when you get up."

Sherlock nodded and carefully got up as Mycroft gently laid John down on the bed. John opened his eyes as he protested the movement with a small whine, reaching towards Mycroft once again.

"Shush John, just go back to sleep," he said softly as he gently rubbed his chest in a soothing circular motion.

"Whaths…" he began as he then yawned.

Sherlock looked to his brother as he asked him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get dressed and call Anthea," he said as Greg walked into the room, "Ah Greg, can you watch over John while I get ready for the day, and make sure Sherlock doesn't jostle him too much." He asked the man as he stood in the doorway.

"Sure," he nodded.

Mycroft went to his bathroom, with his clothes and got dressed and then walked out, seeing Sherlock was sitting on the bed next to John, who was now lying on his stomach. He was rubbing his friends back gently as Greg sat at the bottom of the bed watching them, a gentle smile on his face. The man picked up his phone and walked into the hallway.

"Anthea, I need you to bring a doctor to my home, John is ill." He said simply as soon as it was answered.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"I have no doubt that I will have some things that I would like you to get after the visit." He added as he thought about what might be needed.

"I'll text and to tell you when I have the doctor and am on the way to you home." She then said, her voice as pleasant as ever.

"Thank you dear." He smiled as he hung up and walked back into the bedroom.

Sherlock was now lying next to John, running a hand over his hair. Greg was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear water running in the bathroom. Sherlock looked to him, sadness and worry in his grey eyes.

"He was sick again," Sherlock answered the unasked question.

"All right, well I have a doctor being brought in, so I would like you to go and get dressed. Will you be all right spending the day with Greg?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

John opened slightly glassy eyes as he the reached out for Mycroft. He smiled slightly as he picked him up and settled him in his lap, lying him down in the crook of his arm. He brushed blond hair out of the way, as it stuck slightly to his forehead. "Anthea is finding a doctor and going to bring him here all right John?" he said, though it wasn't much of a choice for the ill child.

"Hmm," he hummed as he curled towards Mycroft, began to suck his thumb as started to fall asleep again.

"I don't mind spending the day with Greg, but I would like to come and see John a lot. I don't want to leave him alone." Sherlock said quietly as he looked to his brother and then to the sleeping John.

"I know, and I don't mind you coming every now and then Sherlock. Just try and leave it long enough for him to rest and to try and get better." Mycroft told him softly.

Sherlock nodded as Greg walked back into the room, "Right, let's leave Mycroft and John alone, you can take me to this lab of yours after you get dressed." The Detective Inspector said with a smile as Sherlock nodded and got of the bed, giving John's hand a little squeezed and left, Greg trailing behind him.

Mycroft then settled down against the head board with John in his arms, he pulled the small blanket that he had been using to keep him warm over the child and let him sleep as a text came through saying that Anthea and the doctor were on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the comments and the kudos. I love you guys


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Eleven**

The door to the bedroom was knocked gently. It slowly opened and Athena walked in, behind her was an elderly gentleman, grey hair and a clean-shaven face, with watery blue eyes smiling gently into the room. He walked inside and came to the bed as Anthea stayed by the door, closing it behind her.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sloan," he smiled as he held out a hand.

"Doctor Sloan, pleasure to meet you. I'm Mycroft," he said as he took the hand and shook it, "This is John," he said as he introduced the barely awake child that was still curled in the crook of his arm.

"And this is the one that I have come to see, Anthea has told me all she could about him, his age, weight and things that I would need. But shall we get him looked over and see what's wrong with the little tyke," he said as Mycroft then nodded and laid John on the bed properly as Doctor Sloan began his examination.

Mycroft watched as John was a little sleepy as he tried to move away from the man. He finished and Mycroft took hold of John again, comforting him as started to dry heave, there was nothing in his stomach, as he hadn't been able to keep anything down.

"Right," Doctor Sloan said with a smile, "He is a little dehydrated, but just make sure he has plenty of fluids, let him rest. It's just a 48-hour bug, he should be fine soon. With the fever he has, its a little high, but give him some calpol, the infant one, no more than 10ml every six hours," he advised.

"Thank you," he said as he looked to John and laid him on the bed, signalling for Anthea to come over for a moment. "May I speak with you outside for a moment?" he asked, not wanting John to listen in.

"Of course," he said a little surprised that the man wouldn't speak in front of a child.

The two went out of the room as Anthea sat on the bed and looked at the child. She ran a hand over his back as John began to search for Mycroft once again. She tol him gently where Mycroft was and he settled back down. It was over five minutes later when they came back into the room.

"Thank you Anthea, please take Doctor Sloan back to the hospital." Mycroft said as he went to a small desk that he had in his room and made a small list. "Please bring these to me as soon as possible," he added as he handed it over.

Anthea nodded and then left the room, with Doctor Sloan following behind her after saying good-bye. Mycroft went over to the bed and picked him up, cradling him in his arms as he went to the kids bedroom and changed John's onesie to something clean and fresh.

"Coulds have folds you all fhat," John mumbled as he was dressed again and lying in Mycroft's arms as they went down the stairs.

"Oh John, for one you are just a child at the moment, and if you did I have no doubt that you would have given me the doses for an adult and not the small child that you are," he smiled, with a slight chuckle.

"Mays bes," John huffed as little as he moved a little in Mycroft's arms, he wanted to sit up, but every time he did he began to feel sick, and because of that he hadn't been able to keep anything down so far.

Mycroft went into the living room and grabbed a book from the bookcase and sat down. He started to read Oliver Twist to John, since he had learned that it was one of his favorite books. It didn't take long for the door to open and Sherlock to walk in, followed by Greg.

"Is he okay?" Sherlock asked quietly as he walked over and looked down to John who was looking back at him.

"Fherlock," he smiled a little.

Sherlock smiled back, "Feel better?" he asked softly.

John would have shaken his head, but instead replied, "pheel a liphle bepher," he yawned a little.

"He still needs to rest, and to make sure to drink plenty," Mycroft told him, adding to what John had said.

Sherlock nodded and then took up a seat beside Mycroft and knelt so John could see him, "Been doing a few experiments, was thinking about looking into mould again, wondering what would be able to get rid of it quicker," he said as he was thinking back to an experiment that he had conducted several years ago.

"Could be inphresphing, mights helps when you lets its gets fo much in the phlat." John said, he felt a little more awake, but that was because Sherlock and the others were talking to him, he wanted something to drink.

"What did the doctor say exactly?" Greg asked as he sat down on the arm of the sofa, next to where Mycroft and John were.

"It's a forty eight hour bug, needs rest, fluids and to get his fever down, and I have already sent Anthea to go and get what is needed. She should be back soon," he answered him.

Greg ran a hand over John's forehead moving a little bit of blond hair, he could feel the heat coming from him and wondered how high his temperature actually was, "So after a while he'll be fine then?"

Mycroft nodded as he saw John laugh a little as Sherlock was telling him about one of the experiments that he had just done that had made a pop and had made Greg jump.

"Okay Sherlock," Greg said, "let's leave them be, I have no doubt that the experiment that you set up will be ready for you to finish when we get back," he smiled, a slight chuckled breaking forth, he had to admit it was interesting seeing Sherlock work on experiments, he had very rarely had the opportunity to do so.

"Okay," he nodded as he looked to John and told him, "do rest up John, I'll need you back soon, Greg is terrible as an assistant," he grinned a little.

John giggled as he said, "'Kay."

Sherlock then nodded and of the sofa, "Mycroft do make sure he gets better soon, I need my blogger back," he then walked out of the room.

Greg couldn't help the laugh that came out, "He does care about John doesn't he," he smiled.

"He does, and cares a lot, they have a very loyal friendship." Mycroft said softly.

"We do, he'ss my besstss friends," John said from where he was lying on Mycroft's lap.

Greg nodded and then walked out of the room, as he heard Sherlock call for him to hurry up. Mycroft chuckled as he watched him go and then turned back to John, who was looking up at him and asked, "Book?" a simple question, he understood that John was still a little embarrassed by the lisp he had, and Mycroft did wonder when it finally left, because he couldn't tell that there had once been a problem.

"How about we try once again to get you something to drink?" he asked softly, wishing to get him to drink something.

John nodded slightly, though Mycroft could see the worry, he didn't like being sick, "we can fry."

Mycroft nodded and helped him sit up a little and then held a cup of warm water and let him take a few sips. John rested his head against Mycroft as the room began to spin and his stomach was already rolling from the different position that he was in. He knew he was going to throw up again, he tried to keep it down.

Mycroft was glad that he had brought the bowl as he grab it and put it under John as he started to heave and the little water he had been able to drink came back up. He ended up dry heaving as he lay back down in the crook of Mycroft's arms once again. Shaking from the effort he had put forth.

"It's all right," Mycroft soothed gently as he cuddle John a little closer and would have rocked him, if he hadn't been ill.

John settled back down as Mycroft rubbed his back for a while before picking up the book once more to read to John. It was twenty minutes later when the door to the room opened once again, Mycroft expected Sherlock to come into the room, but instead it was Anthea, with the things that he had order her to get.

"Thank you," he said as Anthea put two bottles down on the side table and the bag on there as well.

"The medicine is in there, along with all you need. I warmed up the apple juice and the water." She told him as she then left the room once again.

Mycroft looked to the two bottles, he had asked Doctor Sloan about what he could do and this was the best suggested that he had made, he knew that John was going to protest. There wasn't much of a choice if he wanted to get John to have something to drink.

"John," he said getting the childs attention, "I have gotten a bottle for you to drink out of, I know that you might not like it," he said, wondering how John would take it.

"No," John said forcefully, which wasn't as forceful as it normally would be.

"I talked to Doctor Sloan about it and he said that it would be best if we use a bottle, since you can't sit up and have something to drink. So this would be best," he said as he looked to the two and then to John, "so, which would you like, water or apple juice?" he then asked, not really giving him a choice.

John thought for a moment, he knew that he needed something to drink and if this worked, well he would have to. He then nodded slowly as he said, "Apple juices," he answered a small pout on his face.

"All right," Mycroft nodded as he picked up the bottle and handed it to John, letting him drink from it himself.

John nodded and began to drink, enjoying the fact that his stomach wasn't rebelling at all as he drank, it was warm as well, which meant it didn't shock his system and make his stomach cramp up. He smiled up to Mycroft as he took the bottle out of his mouth and said softly, "fhank you."

"You're welcome, we'll use these while you are not well," he told him with a smile, happy that John was finally able to have something to drink.

John gave a little nodded and carried on drinking the apple juice. As he moved around and got comfortable again as he drank. He felt a little weird drinking from a bottle, but knew that Mycroft and the doctor was right, it was the best course of action for the moment.

"When you've drank that, you can have some medicine and see if we can get your temperature down a little," he then said as he put a hand on his forehead to try and see how hot John was, he was still a little hotter than he would like, Mycroft could tell that he was around 39°C.

John hummed as his eyes began to close slowly, the older gentleman shook his head a little as he pulled the bottle away from John, "No," John mumbled as he reached for it.

"In a moment John, have some medicine first and then you can have the rest," he said as he got the bottle, shook it up and then opened it, giving him the dose that Doctor Sloan had recommended for him.

John pulled a face as Mycroft gave him the bottle back and he started to drink. Mycroft smiled as he watched John begin to fall asleep while drinking, he wondered what it was that caused that reaction in children. He settled back and gently took the bottle when he noted that John was fast asleep and put it aside, picking up his own book and reading until John woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments and the awesome kudos. You guys are the best. So happy that you are enjoying this fic. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Twelve**

Mycroft woke up the next morning before John. It had been quiet during the night, John had fallen to sleep not long after going to bed. Though John had slept for quite a while on Saturday, but that was understandable, as he had been ill. Mycroft reached out a hand and felt John's forehead, I was still a little warm. Mycroft had wanted John nearby in case he became worse during the night, though the older gentleman was happy that he hadn't. John looked a little better as well as he glanced down at the slowly waking child.

John lay on his stomach as he slowly woke up, he shuffled around and knelt up on the bed, looking around a little bleary eyed. The quilt fell away as he stretched a little more, giving a little yawn.

Mycroft chuckled a little as he said, "Good morning John."

"Mornings Mycrophts," John smiled in greeting, "fhanks you phor looking afpher me."

"You're are entirely welcome. Now," he said as he looked John over a little, "I want to know exactly how you are feeling?" he asked, hoping that John would tell him the truth.

John looked a little embarrassed, but it was easily put aside as he answered, "I pheel okay, not fick anymore, but phired a lithle."

Mycroft nodded, "All right then, take it easy for the day then. No running around chasing after Sherlock, and we all know he would like that a lot," he chuckled a little as John nodded, "by tomorrow I think you will be back to normal, don't you, little doctor," he smiled q5 him, his tone light and jokey.

John wanted to stick his tongue out at the teasing but instead said, "Yeah, by thomorrow I'll be phine," nodding agreement, he had no doubt that he would be, but agreed that it would be best to relax a little more for today. "No bothol?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wouldn't have to drink from the bottle again, while it helped when he couldn't sit up, he didn't want to appear babyish in front of Sherlock.

"No, no bottle, since you seem all right with sitting up, and you weren't sick at all last night after I put you to bed," he agreed easily as he then got up off the bed and said, "let me shower and change and then I'll get you ready for the day as well, or would you like to remain in your pyjamas for the day? You are still ill," he said, wondering if John would take advantage of that and just have a lazy day.

"No, would likes tho geths dresssed," he said, he wasn't the type to laze around, even when ill. It had been the same when he had been shot, as soon as he could, he had been up and about doing all he could to try and get the rug back under him.

"All right, have a little patience I shall not be too long," he said as he went to his wardrobe and picked out another shirt and some jeans as well as under things. It was what he called his none work day, as it was a Sunday.

John watched Mycroft go as he settled down on the bed and looked around the room, now that he was more awake to see it. The bed was large, king sized, the colours of the room were all in tones of blues, from dark to light. In one corner of the room stood a nice desk, a laptop sitting on the top of it with a small pad and desk tidy there as well. John wondered if that was more for personal use than work.

A large wardrobe stood near the door to the bathroom, made of dark wood that looked almost black. It was a nice room and John knew he could easily relax in here, but then again he still missed his own room back at Baker Street. It didn't take long for Mycroft to walk back in drying his hair quickly.

"Well, lets get you ready for the day," he then smiled as he took John to the children's bedroom and set about bathing him and helping him dress, just a little bit, when it came to the buttons.

They were soon walking down the stairs, as John asked, "Fherlock musths be in thhe kithchins?"

"Yes, I believe Greg would have made sure to take him there for breakfast first before letting him come and wake us up, or rather you up." Mycroft smiled as they walked to the kitchen and opened the door. At the table Sherlock was sat looking towards the counters, as Greg was coking breakfast for everyone.

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed as he saw his friend looking a lot better than he had yesterday, "feeling better?"

John nodded and grinned as Mycroft set him down on the booster seat on the chair, so he would at least be able to see the table properly. "Yess, mossthly bether now," he answered him, smiling happily.

Mycroft went over to where Greg was cooking as the Detective Inspector turned to them and nodded good morning, hearing John's happy voice as he spoke, "good to see him a little more like himself," Greg said as Mycroft came to a stop next to him.

"That it is, and I have no doubt that Sherlock will be the happiest," he chuckled a little as he then said, "What are you cooking for breakfast?"

"Sherlock would like some French toast, I plan for scrambles eggs for me and a bit of bacon, what about you, what would you like?" Greg answered as he went back to the frying pan.

"I would like some French toast as well, if you do not mind," he said softly.

"That's fine, what should I do John, the same or something else?" he then asked, wondering what would be all right for him to have so soon after being ill.

"Well, I think some plain toast would be the best idea, and maybe a bit of scrambled eggs if he can handle it. Nothing to heavy but a bit more nutritious than what he had yesterday," Mycroft told him after a few moments thought.

Greg nodded and went back to cooking, getting everything ready as Mycroft made some coffee for himself and Greg, and getting juice and milk for John and Sherlock. Greg dished out and they all settled down to eat.

"So," Greg said as he took a bit of his eggs, "what are we going to do today?" he asked, wondering what they all wanted to do.

"What about going out today, just for a walk, I know that we don't have to go out every day, but I thought it would be nice after yesterday?" Sherlock suggested as John's eyes lit up at the idea.

Greg was the one to look at John and ask him softly, "should you be going out after being ill yesterday, we don't want you to become ill again, and I know you don't either," he looked to the other two who then nodded in agreement with him, it would be down to John if he felt well enough to go out.

"I'm phine tho go outh ass long ass I donth over do ith's," he said as he gave it a few moments thought. They were right, he really didn't want to over do things and become ill because he thought he could push things.

"All right then, we'll go out for a nice walk," Greg smiled in answer.

"I will only let you go out if you will allow me to carry you, it is either that or you and I will remain inside for the day John?" Mycroft bargained, he was concerted as he truly didn't want John ill again.

John frowned as he said, "I'll be phine. A lithle walking wonth hurth me," he protested a little, he knew that walking too much would do more harm that good, "Freassh air would be bessth, buth I know thaths I'll be thired aphther a while," he added, hoping that they would at least let him stretch his legs a little bit.

Mycroft shook his head as he looked to John and said again, "No John, you'll only come out if you let me carry you, I could always have a pushchair sent to us for you to ride in," he bargained.

John didn't know what would be worse, the pushchair or being carried. He thought for a moment and knew that he felt more safer with Mycroft and being held by him wasn't the worst thing in the world. He sighed deeply as he gave in and pouted, "Phine you can carry me."

Mycroft smiled, it was a small victory, but it was enough to maybe keep John from over doing things, "Good choice," he said as he drank some more of his coffee.

"Can we go to the park nearby, the one you first took us to Mycroft?" Sherlock wondered, looking to his brother.

"You mean where you phell outh oph the three?" John giggled as he smirked over to Sherlock, remembering the incident.

Sherlock snorted as he said, "I did not fall, I was startled," he protested as he then added, "But yes, that is the place that I mean."

"All right, we can go there, and since it isn't that far, we'll walk there and back," Greg said as the other three nodded their heads and carried on eating breakfast.

When they had all finished, Greg was the one that cleared everything away as Sherlock wanted to run to the lab for a moment and make sure that one of his experiments was going to be fine until he got back from their walk. Mycroft took John into the living room and sat down.

"I want to check you temperature before we leave all right?" he queered as he got a quick nod. Mycroft smiled as he took the thermometer from the small first aid box that he had brought into the room with them and took John's temperature, "Hmm, 38.1°C, still a little high, a bit more medicine before you go out anywhere then," he said as he looked to it and then back to John.

"Okay," he nodded as he waited for Mycroft to get the medicine from the side table and give him a little, he pulled a face as he had some of the syrupy grape calpol, it tasted vile, and he couldn't help but wonder how kids thought of it as nice, when it tasted anything but.

"All right, lets go and get ready, we'll wrap you up nice and warm," he smiled as he walked back out of the room, John once more on his hip.

John couldn't help but think he had never been carried this much when he had originally been five years old. He couldn't help but smile a little as he rested his head against Mycroft's shoulder as they walked into the entrance hall and saw that Sherlock was almost jumping around, wanting to go out now and not a little later.

"Should we go now or do you want to wait a bit?" Greg asked as he picked Sherlock up and swung him around a few times, making the child laugh with the feeling he had in his stomach.

"Let's wait about half hour and then go out, it's a nice clear day, and it looks like it shall be for the rest of it as well. I want to make sure that the medicine that I gave John is working before we go anywhere," he answered as Sherlock stopped his laughter and looked worriedly to John.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock frowned as Greg let him down and he went over to his brother and his best friend.

"Yess, jussth ssthill have a themperathure. Need tho wrap up warm," John answered him, smiling reassuringly to his friend, not really wanting him to worry over nothing, for that was what it was at the moment, nothing to worry over.

"All right, lets go and read for a bit and then we'll go for a walk." Sherlock nodded as the four of them went back to the living room and sat around for a while, to let the medicine kick in for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, you are all awesome! Well, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mycroft held John in his arms as they walked towards the park that he had first taken them to. It seemed to him that it had been longer than five days since John and Sherlock had turned into children. He wondered how much longer he would have the chance to watch over them. He was enjoying their time together, seeing the two of them like this. He knew that he was seeing what they were like when it was just the two of them more often than not. But occasionally they would act like the children they appeared to be.

When Sherlock had been a child, he had closed himself off to people not long after turning seven, trying to learn all he could. Mycroft had often wondered what the cause of it had been. He had been forced to go to University by their father. When he had gone home that first holiday it was to a completely different Sherlock. A child that had wanted nothing to do with him, unlike before when he would pepper Mycroft with questions and expect answers. He knew that their parents had been unable to deal with the outward inquisitiveness that Sherlock displayed, unlike the more contained way that Mycroft had been like, turning to books more than people.

Mycroft wondered a little of what things had been like for John. He knew some a little of his past, but there was nothing in the file that Mycroft had been given that would show what was going on in the home. He looked to the child he was carrying as they walked into the park. John was looking around and Mycroft could see that he wanted to get down.

John looked down at Sherlock as the other was watching him once again. He shook his head a little as he then stuck his tongue out at him and giggled.

Sherlock smirked and then did the same, causing them both to laugh a little, "A bit childish, but still fun," he said as he saw John nod in agreement.

"Why do you keep ssthering?" John asked him, a little curious as to why Sherlock had been watching him. He was watching him as closely as he does those that he deduces, and he had been doing that since they left the house.

"I'm just wanting to see if you are really all right," Sherlock said softly as he moved a little closer as the group of four carried on down one of the paths.

"I'm phine, really," he told him, "Sthill a lithle thired, buth will be phine by thomorrow," he added, hoping that the other would believe him, as he knew he would be all right by tomorrow.

Sherlock leaned closer as Mycroft came to a stop and looked John over, "Yes, I believe you will be. I just wanted to make sure, you're my best friend," he said with a soft smile on his face.

John smiled back and gave a nod as they began to walk again. It wasn't long until he heard Sherlock give a little yelp and he moved and turned to look, he grinned when he saw that Greg had picked Sherlock up and put him on his shoulders again.

"I do like this Uncle Greg, I love the height, reminds me of our chases Martin," Sherlock said as he looked around, they were coming towards the grove of trees where he had taken a small tumble a few days ago.

John chuckled as he settled against Mycroft's shoulder, he had to admit, just being out of the house was tiring him out. It was nice to relax like this and wondered if Mycroft was really all right with carrying him. Maybe he should have gone with the pushchair after all, as it would have been easier on Mycroft.

"What should we do when we get home Martin?" Sherlock then asked as he drew the younger childs attention to him.

John thought for a moment before saying, "Experimenths, I know you have one going ath thes momenths," John answered, smiling over at him.

"Hmm, yes, I can continue with that, or we can try and find something that we can do together. There are some more safer things we can do at this age, something that will be fun. I know I never done any of them before, so it would still be interesting," he said, smiling a little.

John nodded, "Okay Alexs, if thaths whaths you wanths tho do, we an do thaths instheads."

Sherlock frowned at that, he was hoping that John might think of something for them to do, so far the younger child had done nothing more than read, or have someone read to him. He hadn't played much, except for the prank they had played on Mycroft.

He was about to say something when another family walked towards them. It was two parents and a child, who looked a little older than Sherlock. The child was running almost in front of his parents as he came to a stop before them.

"Hi, I'm Frank," he said as he looked up to Sherlock who was still on Greg's shoulders.

"Frank, where are your manors," the woman called out in a scolding manor, as she walked up and gave Mycroft and Greg and apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry," she said as her partner came to stop beside her.

"I'm Derek and this is Maeve, my wife, and of course you've already been introduced to my son Frank," Derek said as he introduced himself and his family.

"I'm Greg, this is my friend Mycroft, and Mycroft's nephews Alex and Martin." Greg was the one to do the introduction.

"Are you together?" Maeve asked softly, wondering.

"No, just friends, I've been helping out a little with the tiches for a bit," Greg said with a smile as Sherlock protested being called a tich.

"Ah, okay," she smiled with a nod, though she thought they would have made a good couple, since there were at ease with each other.

"Don't worry, I know two best friends that have the same trouble as well," Greg chuckled as he thought of all the people that believe that Sherlock and John were together.

"I bet that can be annoying," Derek smiled.

Mycroft nodded, "I think they are at the point where they have stopped telling people that they aren't together."

"Uncle Sherlock said that people would always talk no mater what you tell them," Sherlock said, causing John to giggle, he had heard Sherlock say that on a number of occasions in the last year.

"Is that Sherlock Holmes?" the little boy asked as he looked up to the child on Greg's shoulders.

"Yes," Sherlock said, frowning a little.

John smiled, he knew that Sherlock was becoming well known by the public, thanks to his blog but also the coverage by the press. Though he had a bad feeling about the press getting involved, they could turn on a penny if they wanted to, and they often did.

"Wow, he is so cool, and that Dr Watson sounds really nice as well, have you met him? Both of them?" Frank asked in a rush as he looked in awe of the thought of meeting them.

"Yes, they are our uncles," Sherlock told him, though really he knew he was lying, as he was Sherlock. It was a little amusing to him to meet a young fan, he had seen a few people that had gushed over him in the last year, and he knew that John didn't like it, or even enjoy it. For him, it got in the way of the Work.

"Awesome," Frank grinned, "Do you want to play with me?" he then asked.

Sherlock nodded, he did need to get rid of a bit of energy, he wanted to run, "Uncle Greg, can I get down now?" he asked Greg, making sure to be polite, wouldn't do to have the people think he was rude.

"Sure," he said as he lifted Sherlock down.

"Come on, lets play chase, tag your it!" Frank grinned as he then ran off, Sherlock giving a cry and then quickly chased after him.

"Down, please." John said, almost begging, he really want to run around as well, and join Sherlock and this Frank boy, if only for a little bit.

"Marty, you know what I said, you're still not well, you need to take it easy," Mycroft said softly as he cuddled him, he didn't like the fact that he had to say no, as he could see that John wanted to join in the fun.

"Please, justh phor a biths?" he pleaded a little, hoping he would give in.

"No," Mycroft told him, a littler sterner than he wished.

John gave a sighing hmm as he settled his head against Mycroft again, not liking it, but he could see that Mycroft wouldn't be giving in at all.

"What's wrong with him?" Maeve asked him wondering what had happened to the small toddler.

"He had one of the those forty eight hour bugs, he's getting over the end of it now, so we want him to take it easy, and as you can hear, Marty wants to play like his big brother." Greg smiled as he looked to John who was pouting a little about not being let down.

"He still has a slight fever, though I am glad the sickness is gone, we couldn't get him to keep anything down for most of yesterday," Mycroft added as he did a quick check on John, brushing a little bit of blond hair away from John's face.

"That's not nice, I know a lot of Frank's friends have come down with the same thing over the last two weeks, so it's going around the kids at the moment," Derek said as he looked on in sympathy, thankful that Frank hadn't been ill yet.

"No it isn't, I'm just glad it didn't take long for Marty to get better, every time he sat up he would throw up. Couldn't get him to drink anything and keep it down," Mycroft said, still feeling a little over protective of John after him being ill yesterday.

"It can be hard when they are that young to make sure they get what they need on occasions," Maeve said, understanding in her voice.

John started looking around, he spotted Sherlock running around the trees. A moment later he stopped and then looked to them. John smiled as Sherlock grinned to him, giving him a nod. Mycroft looked between the two of them wondering what was going on. John leaned back against him and then started sucking him thumb, he wanted to play, but Sherlock had promised him that they would do something fun when they got home.

Mycroft smiled as he could feel John begin to truly relax against him, "I think I will have to go home soon," he said softly as he felt John nod and jerk a little against his shoulder, "Marty, if you're tired, go to sleep."

"Noths thired," he said as he tried to wake himself up again.

"You are child, sleep," he said softly as he ran a hand through John's hair, helping him on his way to sleep. John tried to keep his eyes open, but it didn't work, soon he was sleeping, resting against Mycroft.

"He looks so sweet," Maeve smiled as he looked to the small child, "How old is he, three?" she guessed as she tried to gauge the childs age.

"Five, he is small for his age, much like his parents," Mycroft said, giving an easy excuse as to why John was small, "Hope that he might shoot up like Alex did," he added.

"Let's hope, being short is not fun," Maeve chuckled a little, she was only 5"4' herself.

"Hmm," Mycroft hummer a little s he then said softly, "I think I shall head home now, get this one to bed and let him have a proper nap."

"I'll stay out here with Alex for a bit, give him some time to get rid of all the energy that he has," Greg smiled as he nodded in agreement to what Mycroft said.

"All right, you have a key," he nodded as he moved away a little and Sherlock ran up.

"Where are you going Uncle Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, wondering what his brother was up to, "Are we going home already?"

"No, I'm taking Marty home now so he can have a proper nap, Greg is going to stay out with you for a bit longer. Is that all right?" eh asked him little brother.

"Yes, just make sure he is okay," Sherlock nodded to him.

"I will, go and have some fun and get rid of that energy," he suggested smiling as he then stood up and walked back home, leaving Greg and Sherlock behind to play a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos, so happy that you are enjoying this! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Greg opened the door and Sherlock quickly rushed past him, wanting to see John and make sure that he was all right. He rush through and straight to the living room first. Greg followed at a more sedate pace as he took off his coat and then picked up Sherlock's that he had put on the side table out in the hallway, next to the door to the living room. He shook his head as he then went back to the entrance way and put the two coats away into the small cupboard and then walked back to the living room, and this time, he walked in.

Mycroft was on the floor, looking at his little brother as he knelt on the floor watching John as he sat next to Mycroft. There was a book in his hand, that he must have been reading to John once again, thought he had to wonder why they had done so on the floor, instead of the more comfortable sofa. Mycroft looked towards the door and smiled when he saw Greg. The Detective Inspector went over and offered a hand to him, Mycroft took it and was hauled to his feet.

"So reading to John again," he said as he then asked after Mycroft nodded in answer, "But I have to ask, why chose to sit on the floor?"

Mycroft smiled as the two went and sat down on the sofa, "John woke up not long after we got back from the park. He was a little cold, so I decided to light the fire. I went to read to John, but thought it would be nice to do so by the fireplace. We sat and read on the floor," he explained, "I haven't read by the fireside like that since Sherlock was as young as John is now," there was a sad smile on his face as he spoke.

"From what I've heard from you over the last few days, it seems like you were once really close to Sherlock when he was younger," Greg wondered as he looked to the other man.

"We were once, I spent a lot of time with him," Mycroft smiled, "I read so many different books to him, took him to places when ever I could. But that all changed when he was around seven. I was to go to university early, only a year early, but I put going off for two years. My father had words with me about putting it off for a third year, as I wanted to spend as much time with my little brother as I could. He had learned that I was to leave, and then he began to distance himself from me, and from the rest of the family, though he was already a little distance from our parents at that point. I tried to carry on with what I did before I left, when ever I came back, but it was as thought he didn't care about anything anymore, he just did as he wanted," he told him, glancing over to Sherlock for a moment, and seeing the more open expression on his face, one that had very rarely been there since he was a child the first time around.

Sherlock had been listening and said from where he and John were sitting near the fire, "It wasn't just you going away for a while Mycroft. I wasn't only losing my older brother, my only brother, but also my best friend, and the only one that truly understood me. Mummy and father didn't get me, or the way I am, they would tell me to be quiet and stop asking questions. You never did, you always had the patience to answer," Sherlock told his brother, for the first time he put aside the animosity he felt at what he had perceived as betrayal and abandonment.

"I'm sorry Sherlock," hes aid, seeing the honest emotions on his brothers face.

"I know, I still feel those emotions and I hide them," Sherlock said as he glanced over to John, "John understands that just as I do, but he didn't let it harm, or get to him as I let it get to me."

Mycroft nodded in understanding as he said, "I am still sorry you felt that way," Sherlock nodded at the apology, beginning to become uncomfortable, "Right, my normal cook has decided that she would come back for the day, and she will not let my guests go without a Sunday roast, and has come here to cook for the day. She will also be doing so on Christmas Day as well, she has insisted on that," he smiled as he talked about the woman.

"And we are sure that she can be trusted if she over hears something that she shouldn't?" Sherlock asked him, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, she has been in my service for over fifteen years, and she has to go through strict interrogation every three months, you know I have a number of enemies that would see me dead," he explained, knowing that she could be trusted, she had been tested only three weeks ago.

"Very well," he said, giving a small nod, and still a little sceptical about it, but letting it drop.

"We're free until dinner, so go and think what you want to do," Mycroft smiled to them as he and Greg began to talk quietly.

Sherlock looked to John as the younger child gave him a small smile, "I think you should pick something. I know that I have been mainly chosen things that we should do. I believe it should be your turn," Sherlock told him.

"I know you said that in the park that we would do something fun," John smiled back a little as he began to think about what they could do.

"John," he said as he observed his friend and saw something he didn't like, "You're angry a little?"

"Noths exacthlies," John lisped as he was broken out of his thoughts.

"What did I do?" he asked wondering if he had done something to cause the others ire.

"Nothings, I would like tho have played ass well," he said looking down, "Iths felth ass thoughs I was being lefth behind," he confessed, he knew that it wasn't true, but it had felt like it.

"John, you're an idiot," Sherlock said, with amusement in his voice and a shake of his head, "I could never leave you behind, you're my best friend and one of the very few that understand me. Not even Greg fully understands."

"I do know thaths you woudn'th leave me behind," John told him, a soft smile on his face, "I can'th help buth feel thath when you wenth opff and I coudn'th go," he tried to explain where the feeling had come from.

"All I did was run around and get rid of some of the energy that I have, I know that you still aren't fully better yet," he said as he then added, when he saw that John was about to protest the remark, "Don't even think of protesting, you are still slightly paler than normal, you still look a little tired, you are recovering. I have no doubt that by tomorrow you will be fine," he said as he smiled softly.

"I justh wissh I hadn'th become ill and ath leassth I'm almossth better," he mumbled.

Sherlock grinned and nodded, "Exactly, now, do you have any idea of what we could do until dinner?" he asked, getting the conversation back where it started.

John smiled as he began to think again, "Well we could alwayss phind ssomethhing ttho do in thhe lab?" he suggested, he did like to experiment, just not in the same way as Sherlock.

"Well, I do know a few things that we could do in there, they are things that I haven't done in a long time," Sherlock said as he thought about it a little, "It would be something that you would like as well, I believe," he added as he glanced to his best friend.

John was a little sceptical about that, as he had seen the number of different experiments that Sherlock had done since the two of them had met, "Like Whaths?" he asked, his eyes narrowed a little.

"Well, I can make coloured gasses that fizz a little, that was a fun one, I did that the first time when I was a child. It was something that Mycroft showed me when I first showed an interest in Chemistry. We can also make something that are like small fireworks, but not as dangerous either. These are all little things that Mycroft had shown me before he left for University," he said, giving a few suggestions, and thinking back to all the things that Mycroft had once shown him, it was one of the things that he could never delete.

"I don'th mind eithher of thhosse, thhey ssoundss like phun," John smiled, liking what Sherlock had come up with, and he may just be right that he would enjoy doing them.

"Right, I suppose that we should tell Greg and Mycroft what we wish to do before dinner," Sherlock said as he was about to get up and go over to them, but stopped when he saw John look a little odd.

"You know whath I really pheel like doing ath thhe momenths?" John said, a soft smile on his face and an almost wishful look upon it.

The older child looked at him closely and frowned for a moment before he looked to his friend curiously, thinking that if John really wanted to do something else, then maybe he could get it so that they could do that instead, and it would really be something that John wanted to do, "And what would that be?" he finally asked, looking at him intently.

"Lego, I loved phaying withhs ith when I wass lithle, you could build sso many dipherenths thhingss withhs ith. Ith'ss jussth endlesss posssibilithies. Ssomethhing thath I thinkss you may even like doing," he answered, a soft smile on his face as he thought about his childhood and the endless amount of time he would spend building things with Lego.

"Well, why don't you go and talk to Greg and Mycroft about it, maybe they will be able to get some for you so that you would be able to build things. I have no doubt that they would get if for you as soon as they could, Mycroft did have a lab built into his home for me, I am sure they could get some Lego for you," Sherlock suggested to his friend, he had no doubt his brother would be able to get some for John.

"I'll assks anothher thime," he said as the two of them then stood up, with Sherlock helping John to his feet.

"Make sure you do, as I know you John, you will end up putting it off, I can tell," he said with a shake of his head.

"I will," he said, though he didn't know if he would or not, as he still felt as though it wasn't right for him to ask for things, especially if this situation couldn't be reversed. He didn't know what would happen if it wasn't he couldn't ask Mycroft to be his guardian. With Sherlock it was different, as Sherlock was actually Mycroft's brother. The only family he had left was Harry, and he wouldn't trust her with looking after him, she had let him down too often.

Sherlock nodded and the two of them walked over to Greg and Mycroft, "We would like to go to the lab for a while before dinner," Sherlock was the one to speak, interrupting Greg and Mycroft's conversation.

"All right then," Mycroft said as he and Greg stood up and led the way to the lab, letting the children have a little safe fun with the chemicals. The two knew they could trust Sherlock and John to know what they could and couldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Fifteen**

John and Sherlock were once again sitting in Mycroft's office, they were on the floor on either side of the coffee table. They were putting together a 5,000-piece puzzle, one with a jellybean picture on it, giving the two of them a challenge when it came to putting it together. They were working quietly together, since Sherlock had said that Mycroft looked tense as he worked on a new report, he could also see the annoyance in his older brother. Sherlock looked up and looked over to him, still seeing that he was tense, he had told John that the two of them would have to be quiet and just let Mycroft get on with his work, since it was obvious to him that something was going on.

John had quickly agreed to it and had followed Sherlock's lead in doing something quiet in Mycroft's office. He had first thought of just reading again, but Sherlock had picked out the hardest puzzle he could from the bag that Anthea had brought for them. There were three more for them to do, but they were going to be easy after the Jelly Bean one.

They had been in there for three hours, and Sherlock had managed to do most of the work in getting almost a fifth of it done. They were startled a little when the phone began to ring; it was loud in the silence of the room.

Mycroft didn't even glance at it as he picked it up and answered it, "Yes?" he said, there was a uneasiness in his voice that the two children picked up on immediately, sharing a look with each other and then glancing back at Mycroft, they could just about hear the voice on the other end.

"Mr Holmes, I'm sorry but there is a situation that needs your immediate attention, here at the office," a the voice came through, and even though it sounded completely calm, there was a hint of desperation within it.

Mycroft bit back some of the thoughts that came to mind as he instead replied, "Does the situation actually need me personally. As, at the moment, I am on vacation, having some time off for the first time in six years, and I do not appreciate being called back for something that anyone in my department can handle," his voice was controlled, but Sherlock and John could hear the annoyance within it as well as slight anger.

The answered didn't come straight away and Mycroft wondered at the incompetence of some of his employees, "Sorry sir, my deepest apologies, but this situation truly needs your attention straight away," he finally said and Mycroft wondered where Anthea actually was. Was she dealing with things, until he got there, or was she busy dealing with something else and that was why he was called in. He knew that she was extremely competent in running things when he was needed elsewhere.

"Very well, I shall be there when I can. I have a few things to sort out here first, there is a reason why I wanted some vacation time until the New Year at the least," his voice promised trouble to the one on the other end of the line.

Mycroft hung up the phone and looked to the two boys that were now looking at him. He smiled to them as he got up and went to the sofa and sat down as he said to them, "As you no doubt overheard, I have to go into the office. I can always call someone to come and watch over you, I will try and get Anthea to come and see to you, if not it will have to be someone else in my direct employment. Or you have another choice, we can see if Greg would be all right with the two of you going to New Scotland Yard and remaining with him until I am finished with this little emergency," he said, giving them the option of what they could do, "Either stay here or go to Greg at New Scotland Yard," he simplified it a little more as he wondered what they would go for.

Sherlock and John looked to one another and nodded, it was something that Mycroft had seen them do a lot over the last week, silent communication. The two had become such good friends that they didn't even need to talk on occasions, and if they did, it was often just a word or two before the other knew what the other was saying.

"We would rather go to Greg, as he knows the situation properly. Not only that but we trust him more, we do understand that he will be working," Sherlock told his brother.

John could see that Mycroft was about to say something and then added, "Ith'ss not abouth noth thrusthing Anthhea, we don'th know her thhaths well," he told him.

"I understand that," he smiled softly as he then said, "I must quickly call Greg and tell him the situation, so we don't end up surprising him too much," he added and then paused for a moment and looked at the two of them, "I think we might have to change your age a little John, if we have you at five you know that they will ask questions, especially as you are so small."

John nodded as he thought about it a little and then said, "I remember my parenths had thhe ssame problem."

"So what about you being three years old?" he sugested as he knew that John looked three and not the actual five years old that he was.

John nodded his head, he didn't really like the idea of being a younger age, but could see it would help keep them safe and away from those that would be too nosey, "Okay," he said as he looked to Sherlock and then to himself, "We'll need tho changes clothhss, we look like minithure verssionss oph our sselvess," he chuckled a little.

Mycroft and Sherlock laughed as well, as they could both see that they did look the same as when they were older, only younger. "All right, let see what else Anthea got the two of you to where, I believe she did get something's that would be more suited for children your ages," Mycroft then said as he led the way to the bedroom upstairs, "Pick something out while I call Greg," he told them as he then stepped into the hallway and rang Greg.

"Hello, Detective Inspector Lestrade," Came the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Greg," Mycroft greeted back.

"Oh, Mycroft, is everything all right, nothings happened to the two of them has it?" he asked, worry now filling his voice.

Mycroft shook his head and rolled his eyes as he answered, "No they are fine. I have been called in for an emergency at work. They know and understand that you will be working, but they trust you, and would rather they be with you. Now I have gotten John to agree to be three instead of the five that he is. Also make sure to always use their fake names, and that they are my nephews. I have them dressing a little more childish at the moment," he said as he looked into the room and smiled as he saw Sherlock helping John get changed.

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea them coming here, we are working on a big case at the moment," he said, not sounding too sure about them coming.

"I wouldn't ask, but as I said, they wish for you since they trust you. I have no doubt that they will behave," Mycroft told him softly.

Greg chuckled a little, "I have no doubt that Martin would behave, since he's only three, but Alex, even you know better than that, it's wishful thinking."

It was with those little words, the use of the fake names, that Mycroft knew that Greg had someone in the room with him, "I shall make sure that they do."

"You can try. Just bring them over and I'll see about getting them something for lunch. It's almost time for it," he then said, Mycroft could tell that he was still sceptical about Sherlock behaving.

"I will be calling your boss," he then said, "Just to make sure that he understands the situation," Mycroft added, not wishing to cause any problems with Greg's position at New Scotland Yard.

"I appreciate it," Greg told him, he had been wondering a little about what he was going to tell his boss if he saw the two kids wondering around the Yard, "How long till you are able to get here?" he then asked.

"I would say around half an hour at the least," he replied as he smiled, seeing Sherlock and John come out of the room, dressed a little more childish than they had been moments before.

"All right then Mycroft, I'll see you and the kids in a bit," Greg told him.

"Yes, we will, bye," Mycroft nodded.

"Bye," Greg replied as the two ended the call.

Mycroft looked to the two of them and then said, "Right, you will be gong, but I need something from the two of you, especially you Sherlock. I need you to behave and not cause any trouble while there. John I know acting as a three year old isn't the best thing in the world, but doing so will be very helpful. Sherlock, please try not to act as smart as you are, just slow down a little and if you need to point something out make sure to do so with Greg only and only when he is alone," he laid out a few rules for the two of them to follow while they were out.

"Okay," they both said as one, nodding to him.

"John, do expect some of the women to be a litlte crazy, you know what they can be like when it comes to small children. Try and stay with Greg. Sherlock, take a few books, and if anyone mentions you Sherlock, do try and ignore it," he told them both, knowing that John would have some of the people in Greg's office wanting to pinch checks.

"We'll go and find some books and we should bring a puzzle to do. Though we might have to stop by and get one for a five year old for John to do, it would be best if we had it that he is a little smarter, since we are Holmes'," Sherlock said.

"Mighths be a good idea," John nodded in agreement, it would mean that while he may have to act a little young, he wouldn't have to dumb down his speech that much. Thought with his lisp, there might not be a problem.

"Well go and get something for you both to do, I need to call Greg's boss and make sure that he has no problem with you two being there," he added.

John and Sherlock nodded as the two of them went down and into the library. The elder child looked at the books and picked out two of them, knowing that he could always read to John once again. "Oh, puzzles, I'll run up and get one of the slightly harder ones that we can work on together," he said.

"Go and geths one. I'll waith here," John said as he looked at some of the books and wondered if it would be all right for him to pick one out.

"Want to take one as well John?" came Mycroft's voice from behind him causing the young child to jump, "Sorry John, didn't mean to startle you, what book would you like to take with you?"

"I don'th know," he shrugged as he thought about it a little and then went back to looking at some of the titles. It was mainly classics that made up the shelves. John grinned as he saw a book he hadn't read since he was a teenager, "Thhaths one," he said as he pointed it out.

"Treasure Island, good choice, one of my favorite books as a child, and one Sherlock would often ask me to read to him," he smiled as he picked it up and handed it down to the young child.

"Phank you," John smiled back as Sherlock came into the room.

"We shall have to read that soon," Sherlock said as he saw the book.

"Right, are you two ready now?" Mycroft asked the two of them.

They both nodded and the three of them headed to the entrance and grabbed their coats. Mycroft took them outside and to his car and drove the way to New Scotland yard, where Greg and lunch waited for the two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mycroft stood in the lift as it went up floor by floor. Sherlock stood closer to the door, a bag hanging off his shoulder; within it were the things that the two children had picked out to bring with them. Mycroft glanced to John, and could see that he was a little apprehensive. He rubbed a reassuring hand up and down his back. John looked to Mycroft and gave a little smile.

"You all right?" he asked the small child, who was settled on his hip.

John nodded, "Pheels a lithle wierd coming here liek thhiss," he told him softly, almost a whisper.

"It will be fine Marty, Alex will be with you and will watch out for you, I have no doubt," he told him softly, reassuringly.

"I know," John nodded as he laid his head against Mycroft's shoulder.

The lift dinged as it reached their floor. The three of them stepped out and Mycroft led the way to Greg's office, since the two children, were not supposed to have been there before., Sherlock followed his brother instead of running off to Greg's office. The elder Holmes had only been there a few times since Sherlock had started working with new Scotland Yard, mainly working with Greg. John and Sherlock could see Donovan watching the three of them as they made their way across the office.

"That's Mycroft Holmes, he's Sherlock's older brother, don't know what he does," Donovan answered one of the curious officers when they had asked who he was.

Greg walked out of his office to go and talk with Donovan, he smiled as he saw Mycroft and the kids walking towards him, "Hey guys," he greeted as the three spotted him.

"Uncle Greg," Sherlock smiled, as he did the childish thing most would expect, and ran towards him and hugged him tightly, Greg chuckled a little as he hugged back.

"Hey sport, been behaving" he asked, wondering if he had or if the two of them paired up and played another prank on Mycroft.

"Believe it or not, he has, no pranks from either of them today," Mycroft said with a smile, "Alex has some things that they can do in his bag."

"Right," Greg nodded, "Hey Marty," he smiled to the small child, still leaning against Mycroft's shoulder.

"Hi Uncle Greg." he grinned back to him, giving him a small childish wave.

"I've got them both some sandwiches in my office, and some juice as well, so they'll be fed soon," he told the elder Holmes as he smiled to him.

"All right," he smiled back as Greg lifted his arms and held them out, "Here you go," he said as he handed John over, the child settled against him quickly and wrapped them around Greg's neck, "Be good Marty, you especially Alex," he said as he gave John a kiss on the forehead and Sherlock a hug, who surprisingly hugged him back.

"I will Uncle Mycroft," Sherlock nodded to him after the two stopped hugging and he stepped back to stand beside Greg.

"I'll try and keep them away from anything gory," Greg said, though both Mycroft and he knew it was more of a joke than anything, though both also knew that people would expect the two of them to say something along those lines.

Mycroft snorted as he shook his head, "Sherlock and John has already seen to their corruption on that front Greg."

Sherlock smirked and people could easily see he was related to Sherlock by that one look. John smirked as well, pleased that they wouldn't be over protected while at New Scotland Yard. On the five year old, the smirk was cute, causing a few of those in the office to awww at him. The three ignored it, but John couldn't help the little blush that stained his cheeks as he hid his face in Greg's neck.

"Bye you two," Mycroft told them softly, and then turned his attention to Greg, "Hopefully I will be able to come and get them in a few hours."

Greg nodded as he replied, "All right then, bye Mycroft."

"Bye Uncle Mycrofths," John said, raising his head as he quickly waved goodbye and then curled his arm back to where it was and laid his head down on his shoulder. He didn't like acting so young, but knew it would ease any of the questions that they had faced last time.

"Good bye Uncle," Sherlock nodded as his brother nodded back and then walked away from the three of them, not turning back around to wave goodbye until he got in the lift.

"You know," Greg said as he lift doors closed behind Mycroft, "I don't think he wanted to leave you two here."

Sherlock nodded his head in agreement, "I don't think so either."

"Sir?" came Donovan's questioning voice, "May I ask whose kids they are, as I know that neither of the Holmes brothers has children."

Greg looked to the woman as he answered, "Mycroft is looking after them for a while, their cousins are busy and they need to sort a few things out, without the kids around. If Sherlock was here, they would have gone with him and John for a while."

"All right," she said, a little sceptical that Sherlock would even be able to look after a child, "How old are they?" she wondered, waiting for her superior officer to answer her.

"I'm seven, and Marty is three." Sherlock was the one to answer her.

"You look like him, exactly like him," she said as she stared at the kid.

Greg shook his head, "I'd expect that, since they are related. Though I believe that Marty takes more after his mother than father."

"I think being compared to Uncle Sherlock is an honour." Sherlock said, with a smirk on his face, one that once again reminded Sally of the Freak.

"Uncle Pherlly," John said, knowing it would get on Sherlock's nerves for his name to be shortened.

"It's Uncle Sherlock, Marty." He said as he glanced up to his best friend and saw the mischievous look on his face.

"Uncle Pherlly," John giggled as he added, "ith'ss more phun!"

Sherlock gave a put upon sigh as he told John, "You can be so annoying little brother. Much like the way Uncle John is to Uncle Sherlock."

John titled his head a little as he then said, "I like Uncle John," wondering if Sherlock would say anything.

Sherlock smiled to him as he said, "As do I Marty, as do I. He is the most illuminating of people."

John was about to say something when his stomach rumbled causing him to giggle and then blush as Sherlock began to laugh a little, "Ssorry," he grinned to them.

Greg chuckled as he said, "Well, I think that told me I better feed the two of you, and soon."

The three of them walked into his office, he put John down in one of the chairs and Sherlock climbed onto the other one as he set their lunch in front of them. It didn't take long for the two of to eat, as Sherlock tried to get a good look at some of the files that Greg was looking through, occasionally someone would come in. Though both Sherlock and John believe that the inane questions they were asking were just little reasons for them to come into the room and gawk at them.

Greg looked at the two of them as another left the room and said, "That is beginning to annoy me, I don't know about you."

Sherlock grinned as he spared John a look as he said, "People talk…"

"… thhey do lithle elsse," John finished as he giggled, Sherlock's laughter joining in quickly.

Greg looked at the two of them in turn and shook his head "Is this something that I want to know or not?"

"Ssomphing phats Pherlock said when we conphronthed Moriarthy in fhe fool," John smiled looking to Sherlock, as the two began to laugh once more.

"I think I might have to ask you two that one again another time," Greg sighed with a shake of his head as he picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip of the icy liquid. He grimaced at the taste as he put it back down.

The two kids sat back as Sherlock began to read Treasure Island aloud for John. It didn't take too long for John to begin to fidget in his chair, shifting from side to side occasionally. He moved again, but this time he was shuffling forwards as he was beginning to climb of the chair, so he could get down.

"What is it Marty?" Greg asked him, wondering what the young child was doing.

"I need tho go tho phe thoileths," he answered as he finished getting down from the chair and was beginning to head towards the door.

Greg quickly got up and picked John up and settled him on his hip, the kid gave a startled squeak as he grabbed onto Greg's jacket and looked to him, "Not on your own your not."

"Buths…" he trailed off as he then realised that he, as a young child, wouldn't be left alone in a strange place without an adult around him, and not only that, he shouldn't know where he would need to go, since he wasn't supposed to have been there before.

"Alex, leave the files alone," Greg then said as he spied Sherlock going for them to have a look, "I know you want to be like your Uncle Sherlock, but wait a few more years, all right," Greg told the older child as he began to open the door.

"I won't," Sherlock pouted, planning to wait until he left the room to have a look.

Greg quickly went over to him and bent down as he whispered in his ear and told him, "I'll bring a few of the cold cases home with me so that you can have a look through them, but only if you don't look."

Sherlock's eyes lit up and he nodded, "I promise I wont, but to avoid all temptation, I think I shall have a walk around and wait for you to get back to go inside, and I may as well get some tea."

"Noths phor me," John said with a smile, though he might try for one in a bit.

Sherlock nodded his head as he stood up and was about to leave the room when Donovan appeared in the doorway, looking at them all.

"Ah," Greg smiled "Donovan, can you keep an eye on Alex for me, he's going to get himself some tea and then walked around for a bit, just try and keep him out of trouble." Greg told her, hoping that would be all right with the woman.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, instead of answering.

"Taking Marty to the bathroom," he answered, causing John to blush a little as his business was aired.

John squeaked a little when he was taken from Greg's arms and settled onto Donovan's hip, "Uncle Greg," John said, whining a little, wide blue eyes staring at him, his arms automatically reaching for the Detective Inspector.

"Don't worry, I'll take him to the bathroom and maybe for a little walk around the office," Donovan told her superior.

Greg looked to John and then to Sherlock who had already left the room and was nosing at someone desk, "It's okay Marty, sally will take care of you. I'll be able to keep an eye on Alex, you know what your brother is like." He smiled to young child.

John looked around for Sherlock and saw him, he knew that Greg might just be the one to keep him in line and to not let anyone find out that the really were Sherlock and John, "Okay," he said almost reluctantly.

Donovan went off with John as Greg made his way over to Sherlock, who was at a different desk. He could hear the officer telling Sherlock what he was doing. Though he was explaining things in a more childish way to him. Greg almost laughed at the look Sherlock was giving the young officer, one that said, 'you're the biggest idiot to ever grace the planet, explain it like the adult you are or get lost,'.

Greg picked him up before he could do anything and put him on his shoulders, "Officer Albright, excuse us," Greg said as he made his way to the coffee and tea.

"Thank you for the rescue Uncle Greg," he said softly, as he added shyly, "I have to admit, I do love the height when I'm up here." The words caused Greg to laugh a little, "Where's Marty?" he then asked as he noticed his best friend was nowhere in sight.

"Donovan is taking Marty to the bathroom and is then going to take him around the office for a bit," he answered, he could feel Sherlock tense a little and Greg wondered why,

"She best take good care of my little brother," Sherlock growled out, his hands tightening in Greg's.

"She will Alex, she will. So don't you worry," Greg reassured him as he made himself a coffee and Sherlock a tea.

"Hmm," he hummed a little sceptical as the two went back to Greg's office. Greg working on a case and Sherlock reading a different book to the one that he had been reading to John earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, I've been rather ill over the last two, almost three weeks. Now its Camp Nano and I am taking part once more. Writing Four fics this time. The Harsh Reality Sequel, A HP/S xover, and two Sherlock Fics. I am hoping to be able to update a few of the fics during April, but no promises on all of them.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sally carried John through the office and towards the toilets. She walked into the women's bathroom, causing John to blush a little at the thought of being in there. Sally set him down and smiled to him as she then knelt down and began to try and undo his buttons on the dungarees that he had chosen to wear.

"I can do iths mysselph," his lisped as he pushed the hands away from him, a scowl already on his face as he looked to her.

"You are just too cute, aren't you," Sally grinned to him as she watched him undo them with only a little trouble.

He kept hold of his trouser so they wouldn't fall down and headed to one of the stalls, Sally began to follow him, he scowled and turned to her as he said, "I can do phis on my own, you don'th have tho watchs me."

Sally chuckled at him, but nodded to him saying, "All right," she moved over to the inks and waited for him there.

He walked into the stall and did his business, a blush on his checks when he came back out. The woman smiled at him softly as she went over to him and picked him up, and setting him next to the sink, John immediately began to wash his hands.

"You're a good kid, aren't you." She told him, as she helped him down so he could use the hand dryer.

John looked to her and nodded, saying over the noise of the dryer, "I try."

Sally once again picked him up and walked out of the woman's bathroom and went over to a group of officers. They were milling around one of the desks between the small kitchenette and Greg's office. John looked around and couldn't see his friends at all, so he knew that they must have gone back to Greg's office and he wondered briefly if Sherlock was behaving.

"Oh my he is such a cutie," one of the female officers gushed at him as she got a closer look, "Those are such an adorable baby blue." She added.

"Just wait till he's older, he gonna have all the girls after him," another officer said, this one was male.

Sally nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it, he does look cute for now."

"What about his brother?" someone then asked.

"From what I can see, he'll look like the freak," Sally said, forgetting for a moment that John was in her arms listening.

He would have said something about calling Sherlock a freak, but knew that Marty wouldn't understand the reference of calling Sherlock a freak.

"Wonder if the personality would be the same, would he follow in more than looks. You have to admit that Sherlock Holmes is one hell of a looker," The first one said with a smutty smirk on her face, as though she could just picture Sherlock.

"I say that's true on that one," another woman officer said, the same smile on her face as the two giggled a little.

Sally snorted as she shook her head at them, how anyone could even think of liking the freak was beyond her, "Sherlock Holmes is a freak, I've said it once I've said it a hundred times already. One day we'll be standing around a body, and he'll be the one that put it there. I just feel sorry for Doctor Watson, being dragged into the freaks world."

"Hey little guy," one of the blokes said as they noticed that the little child didn't look happy.

"I know," one said, as he got a little closer to John and Sally, "What's it like with the freak?" he asked the child, wondering what the kid would say or even if he knew what he was on about.

John could feel the build up of his more childish emotions as his lip began to tremble as he said as strongly as he could, "Uncle Fherlockss noths a phreaks, he'ss brillianths, and loadss oph phun!"

Sally snorted at the last remark, "The freak, fun. Come on that just wont happen. I bet really when a kid is around he would call them stupid because they ask questions all the time."

John blinked back his tears as he told the wretched woman, "Let me down."

Sally looked to him and told him, "No, I told the DI I would watch over you and I will," her voice was telling in the way she spoke, that she was beginning to wish she hadn't said anything.

"Let me down, now!" he said once more, this time his voice was rising and a couple of tears leaked out against his will.

Sally tutted in disgust as she told him, "You're just a spoiled brat," she said as she started to let him down, "I can't actually believe you like the freak, so stupid," she added as she let him go, but made sure that he was in sight.

John looked at her through slightly blurry eyes as he told her, "You're mean and nasthys."

Sally was about to grab him and pick him back up, with the intent of taking the disobedient and rude child back to the Detective Inspector. John moved out of the way and began to run for Greg's office. John was almost to his friend's office when he stumbled and fell. He went lying forwards as he head banged into the corner of one of the desks.

"Damn," he heard Sally mutter, "Stupid kid."

John cried out loudly in pain and shock, the tears began to flow and he was almost sobbing. Sally went towards him and was about to pick him up when the door to Greg's office opened and Sherlock ran out and towards them.

"Don't you dare touch him," he growled out as he quickly reached the still sobbing John, plonking himself down on the floor and pulled John close to him. "Shush Marty," he said as he rocked the younger child.

John continued to cry, his head hurt and he could feel something wet where he had hit it, "Alex…" he trailed off, able to get his sobs under control, "Head hurts," he finally managed.

Sherlock looked at him a little better, and his eyes went wide when he saw some blood trickle down towards John's right eye, "Uncle Greg!" Sherlock shouted, an edge of panic within his voice.

It didn't take long for the Detective Inspector to come out, putting his phone away as he did so, all he knew was the Sherlock had darted out of the room as he was talking to Mycroft. He frowned as he saw a small group gathering around one of the desks, "Get back to work you lot," he told them all.

It worked in getting most of them to go back to their desk. A few lingered a little, and one of them was Sally, looking at him with a slightly guilty look on her face. It was then that he heard the quiet sobs and then saw what was going on. Sherlock was on the floor, holding John and rocking him, trying to sooth him and calm him down.

Greg went over and knelt down, he put a hand on Sherlock's back. He looked up in to the reassuring light blue eyes, his was a little lost at what he should be doing. He smiled to the child as he released John so Greg could take him. Greg picked him up and held him, as he noticed the blood.

"Ouch," Greg winced a little as he pulled out a clean hanky and pressed it onto the small cut, "It's okay now Marty, lets get you sorted," he said softly as he stood up and the waited for Sherlock to stand up.

Sherlock stood up and quietly followed Greg as he led the way to his office. Greg quickly sat down on his chair as he looked to Sally, "Get me a first aid kit so I can clean this," he told her, wondering why she was looking so guilty.

Sally went out of the room and quickly returned with the small kit and handed it over to her boss, "Here you go."

Greg nodded and then went inside and picked out some wipes and cleaned up the cut and then put a plaster onto it, "There you go," he said as he pulled John towards him and rocked him slightly, rubbing his back, hoping to help sooth the small sobbing that John was still doing.

"Idiots, you are all idiots," Sherlock said as he looked to Sally as she stood there, "He is a child he should have been watched better," he began to rant as he looked to Sally and wondered what she had to say about it.

"Hey, it isn't my fault Martin ran off from me," Sally defended herself, not liking the fact that a kid was trying to tell her off.

"There would be a reason, Martin wouldn't run off for no reason." Sherlock said as his grey eyes narrowed at her.

"Phe called…" John started to say and was cut off by a hiccup before he continued, "phe called Uncle Pherlly a phreak and phaths phose likings him were ssthuphid." He was finally able to find as he leaned against Greg, still shaking a little after what had happened.

"Why would you do something like that," Sherlock almost yelled as he went closer to the woman and glared at her, "he is three years old and you have already seen that we both love Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John and then you go and do something as stupid as tell a small child that the one they idolise is a freak and to call them stupid for idolising them. Have you completely lost your mind, or what little of a mind you might posses?" he told her, disgust in his voice as he spoke sharply towards the woman, standing in from of Greg's desk.

"I can't help but be disappointed in you, I thought you of all people would be able to contain your dislike of someone," Greg sighed, "Get out, at this moment in time I don't think I can even look at you."

Sally looked like she was about to say something but the look of disappointment that was on her superiors face stopped her and she left the room silently.

"Are you all right Marty?" Greg asked as Sherlock came over to him and looked at him a little more closely.

John nodded his head, "Iths fcared me a lthle," he said, still hiccupping a little as he spoke.

Greg rocked a little more and soothed him as best as he could as he told the two of them, "Well," he said, "Mycroft was on the phone to me just and he told me that the emergency at work is over and he is on his way back here to come and pick the two of you up."

"Good, at least then we will be away from idiots like Sally Donovan," Sherlock groused out, annoyed at the woman, "Honestly, who would let a three year old to far from them, especially in a work place," he said as he went to sit down and continued to watch over John.

"Hey Alex, pass me Treasure Island," Greg said with a smile.

Sherlock looked a little perplexed but picked up the book and handed it over, "Why?" he wondered aloud.

Greg nodded down to John, who just looked tired and drained as he leaned against Greg. Sherlock nodded in understand as he then sat back and waited for Greg to start reading. He had never heard the other read before. Greg picked up where Sherlock had left it from and began to read aloud. It was half hour later when Mycroft came by and picked a sleeping John up and learned what had happened. As they walked out of the building, the two brothers glared at Sally, causing the woman to gulp a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Greg walked into the boy's bedroom and smiled, Sherlock was fast asleep on his stomach, one leg out of the covers and dangling towards the floor. John on the other hand was just a lump in the middle of the bed under the quilt. He went over to Sherlock's bed first as he called out, "Sherlock, wake up."

Sherlock mumbled a little as he rolled onto his back, forgetting that he was on the edge of the bed and soon a dull thud was heard in the bedroom along with Greg laughing at Sherlock, who's head popped up from the other side of the bed, "Ugh," he grumbled, as he looked a little bleary eyed.

"John," Greg then called out to the younger child as he went over to the bed as Sherlock stood up, "John," he called again.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled as he just snuggled further under the quilt.

Greg chuckled again as he went over and pulled the blanket off, only for John to given an annoyed grunt, "Come on tich, time to get up," he said as he picked John up as Mycroft walked into the room.

"Yes, both of you have had a sleep in, and it's time to get up and start the day," he said as he looked to his little brother and then to a sleepy John in Greg's arms.

Greg walked over to him and said, "Here you go, sort this one out," he smiled as John immediately settled into Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft nodded and began to get John ready for the day, while Sherlock was prompted to do the same by Greg. Bathed and dressed both the boys were soon seated at the breakfast table as Greg finished cooking mushroom and cheese omelettes for them all. He dished out and sat down.

"Okay, so why did you get us up?" Sherlock asked after he swallowed a bite of his omelette.

"I thought it would be nice to get the two of you out of here and to go and see Santa," Greg said, he couldn't help the laugh that burst through from the look of the two kids and the other adult in the room sent him.

"No, not going to happen, why would we subject ourselves to something so stupid?" Sherlock said with a shake of his head.

"It is not something that should be done," Mycroft agreed with them wondering why Greg thought it would be a good idea.

"Well, since it's Christmas, I thought it would be nice to do something that most kids would have done at some point in their lives, so seeing Santa is one of them," Greg said with a shrug as he add, "Just thought it might be a little fun."

John shook his head as he said, "No, don'th fhink iths would be a good ideas."

"Well I do, and I think you can also use this to your advantage as well," Greg told them, a sly tone to his voice as he looked to the two kids.

"And what would be the advantage of doing such a thing?" Sherlock asked him, he couldn't think of a single thing.

"Well, when you sit on Santa's lap they will take your picture as well. I thought that having a picture of the two of you would be a good things, so that it can be set on the fireplace back at Baker Street, if anyone asks, then you can say that you are the cool uncles," he said slyly.

John and Sherlock looked to one another in thought, "It would be nice to have something like that." Sherlock said softly.

John nodded his head, "Essphelially over Phally, fhe really geths on my nervess aths fhe momenths," lisping badly in his anger at Sally Donovan.

The two then looked to Greg as they agreed, "Fine, we'll go," Sherlock said for them both.

Greg smiled and Mycroft shook his head as he said, "Fine, though I can see the point on having something over that detestable woman."

"Right, shall we get ready?" he asked as they finished their meal.

John nodded as he jumped down from the chair and almost fell over, "John do be careful, we don't want you to get hurt anymore," Mycroft scolded lightly as he picked him up and took him to the entrance so they could get their coats.

"As long as Sally Donovan isn't around I believe he shall be safe enough with us," Sherlock said as he took his coat from Greg and put it on.

Greg shook his head as he pulled on his own coat, reminding himself that he would have to get a new one soon, this one had gone through the wars over the last eight months. They got ready and buckled up in Mycroft's car. He drove the way to the shopping centre and he parked up.

"Well, first thing, do not forget that there will be a lot of people around," Mycroft said as they walked into the centre, he was already beginning to get annoyed with the number of people around him. This was why he normally got other people to do the legwork; he hated being around so many.

The others nodded, as Greg was the one to find out where Santa's Grotto had been set up for the kids. They queued up as Sherlock looked to the other kids in the line. He knew he wasn't going to like this; he looked to John who was once again safely tucked up in Mycroft's arms.

"Behave Alex," Greg told him as he knelt down, he could see that the child was about to burst out with something, and he had no doubt that it would end in tears, and that would be tears from the kids around them.

Sherlock looked to him and nodded saying, "I just feel…" he said with a shrug.

Greg smiled, "For once just think of this as a chance to have a bit of fun."

Sherlock heaved a sigh, he could have fun in his lab, or even just reading a book, this, this wasn't fun, not for a child like Sherlock, where his logical mind had taken over and the childish mind that most would still have at that age. "I shall try," he told him.

Greg nodded, "I know you will."

It was almost an hour later when it was finally their turn with Santa, the four went inside the room and Sherlock and John looked around, the room looked like a winter wonderland.

"Okay, Alex, you first." Greg said as he smiled to the child as he gave him a little push towards them.

"Hello there child, and what's your name?" the fake Santa asked him as he pulled Sherlock onto his lap, Sherlock gave a tight smile as the camera flashed.

"It's Alex," he said, even though really he knew that the man had already heard his name, but understood that it was always best to ask a child, making it seem like they were becoming friends.

"Well Alex, I hope you have been a good boy this year," he said with a smile.

Sherlock thought for a moment as he said, "I don't know, I think I might not have been for most of it. I know I have annoyed my little brother on occasions, several occasions."

"Well, I have no doubt that all brothers are like that," the man said as he then asked, "So what would you like for Christmas?"

Sherlock thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, I wouldn't mind a chemistry set, that's always fun."

"All right, I'll see what I can do," the fake Santa said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sherlock said as he caught the look from his brother, always be polite.

"Here is your picture," said the woman that was dressed up as an elf, she handed over a photo frame with the picture in.

"Marty, your turn," Mycroft said as he walked over and set John onto the Santa's lap.

"Hello Marty," the Santa said softly as he held the child on his lap securely, he expected that the child to start crying at any moment, as most young children did.

"Hello," John said as he looked up at him.

"So have you been a good boy?" he asked softly.

John nodded, "I phink fo."

"I'm sure you are," he nodded wisely, "what would you like to have for Christmas?"

"Can I have Lego?" he asked, he knew that Greg and Mycroft was listening in to what he was saying, and he had wanted to ask, but still felt a little weird about doing so.

"I'm sure we can do that," he smiled as John smiled back; there was a flash of light as they took a picture. As soon as that happened the smile on John's face dropped.

Mycroft stepped forwards as he could see that John was a little startled and quickly held his arms up for his best friends brother to come and take him. He picked him up and settled him onto his hip.

Mycroft moved away as the elf stepped forwards to give him a picture.

"I have to say, I thought he would start crying, he looked the type to do so," the Santa said as he looked to Greg.

"He's all right unless startled by something, and that's what the cameras flash did," Greg said with a smile, "So what did they both ask for?" he then asked, as he hadn't heard what the two had said.

"Well, the elder, Alex, wanted a chemistry set, but the younger one, he wanted Lego," He answered.

"Right, thanks." He said as he walked away to let the next family in.

The group walked out as Mycroft said, "Right I have booked to have your portraits done at this age, I would like a reminder of this time, since I have to say I have enjoyed it."

John looked to the man, he didn't like the thought but said, "All righths."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he said, "Is this something we have to do, as you know I don't like them, had enough last time."

"I do remember, but I would like one," he replied to his little brother.

"Very well," he said as he could see that this was something his brother wanted, he might be able to get away with having to get him a Christmas present.

"Good," Mycroft smiled to them both, "we have our appointment soon, and Anthea has already delivered the suits that the two of you will be wearing, I know this might be something a little different for you Marty," He said as he looked to John in his arms as they walked towards the studio.

"It will be fine, we dress up have a number of pictures taken, they will also do an oil painting, but the pictures will be used for that." Sherlock said, he had done this enough times to know how it went, especially if they do as they had done in the years past, when his brother had insisted to get one done for their mother.

John nodded as he said softly, "Okay phen," he nodded agreeing to it properly. He didn't mind the thought of having something a bit more to commemorate them having a bit of fun. Though he wished that Mycroft would let him down. He hadn't since John almost got separated from them when they were trying to make their way through the crowds to Santa's Grotto.

They walked to the studio as they decided that they should do some Christmas shopping after, there should be plenty of time, since they had got their earlier enough to get something done before the crowds got worse. They walked inside and John couldn't help but look at the little suit with a little distaste, he hated looking formal, he only had to wear a suit for two different things, his parents funerals and his sisters wedding. Neither thing was something he wanted to remember, but he kept quiet as they changed and the stood for their pictures, both being told how to look and how to stand as snap after snap was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.

**Science of youth**

**Chapter nineteen**

Greg handed over the bag to Anthea as she stood there waiting for the bags, her blackberry in one hand, "Thank you," Greg smiled to her, thankful that none of them had to carry bags around for the rest of the day.

Anthea smile and then turned her attention to the adorable child on his hip, "Your present for Mr Holmes has been sorted, its been framed and wrapped. You are quite the little artist, I know he will love it," she told him.

"Fhank you, Anpeha," he smiled back, he hoped that she was right and that Mycroft would like the present he had done.

She nodded to them both and then turned around and walked away, going towards the sleek black car that the two knew would be waiting for her outside of the shopping centre. The two stood there for a moment and looked to each other wondering what they were to do next. They smiled, glad at least that their Christmas shopping was over and done with for the year.

"Uncle Greg," John said getting the others attention as h looked around the centre trying to spot Mycroft and Sherlock,

"Yeah?" he asked looking down.

"I'm thirsty, can we go and get a drink?" he asked softly. It had been a few hours sine he had breakfast, and he really wanted a drink now.

Greg nodded, "How about we go and wait for the other two in a coffee shop and let them come and meet us there?" he suggested, giving another quick glance around.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea," John nodded as he then leaned his head against Greg's shoulder, to be truthful he want to get down and run around.

"Good," he chuckled as he went over to the map and picked one of the many different little cafes that were doted around the place.

Greg walked through the crowds and towards the cafe that he had chosen. He went up to the counter and waiting in line for a moment. The barista smiled his hello as Greg returned it with, "Hi," he nodded and looked at the menu for a moment and then said, "can I have a large latte," he ordered for himself and then began to think what he could get John, he smiled as he then began to say, "and for the little one can I ge..."

"Hoths Chocolathes plase withs Marshmellowss and whips cream," John giggled as he interrupted.

Greg chuckled, as did the barista, "and a small hot chocolate with the whipped cream and marshmallows," he told him, smiling.

"Fhank you," John smiled with a nod.

"All right," the barista said as he rang it up, he took Greg's money and handed him a little change, "here, take this and we'll bring them and when they are done."

"Thank you." Greg said as he took the numbered stand and sat down at one of the empty table.

"Hmmm," John hummed as he was set down on his own chair, he wriggled around a little as he could barely see the top of the table, "I canths ssess the thop oph fher thables," He murmured as he shifted a bit more and knelt on the chair, instead of sitting.

"How long do you think it will take Mycroft and Alex with their shopping?" Greg questioned, though it was more to himself then John, though it got the young childs attention.

John looked up to him and giggled, "Alexs hathess sshopping, weally hathess iths, he whines and pouths and stshalls going inthos sshopss at thimess. And uncle Mycroft hathess leg works and crowdss."

Greg chuckled, "so not long then, and I can sympathise with not liking shopping."

"Yeps!" John nodded ash he continued to giggled, thinking of the one time he had dragged Sherlock shopping, the man had deduced everyone, loudly, whined about it, and generally been a nuisance until John had taken Sherlock back home, since he had refused to go home without John.

"Here you go," the barista said with a smile as he put down the latte and hot chocolate.

"Fhank you," john smiled as he looked up and grinned as soon as he turned his attention to his hot chocolate, he picked up one of the small marshmallows that sat upon the whipped cream.

"Thanks, um where's the sugar," he asked him.

He nodded his head and said, "right over there sir," he pointed to a small counter.

"Right, thanks," he smiled as he got up and got what he needed. He came back to the table, smiling as he saw John eat the last of the marshmallows, "Enjoying that?" he asked, chuckling softly.

John looked up and grinned, "They'res nices. I love marsshmallowss."

Greg chuckled as he sorted out his drink, adding his sugar, "I'm going to text Mycroft and tell him where we are," he told John as he pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text.

John looked around the coffee shop, it was a large space, but it was only half full, he knew that most of the crowd would be outside, looking for last minute shopping. He picked up his spoon and began to eat the cream. He heard Greg's phone beep as a message came back, "Whath'ss iths ssays?" he asked him, curiously.

Greg quickly read it as he then told John, "They will be here soon and I'm to order a latte for Mycroft and a tea for Alex."

"Alexs lovess hiss thea," John said as Greg stood up and ruffled his hair. He went over to the empty counter and ordered the drinks. He sat back down smiling as he saw that John was now drinking his hot chocolate with his spoon.

Greg chuckled as he asked once again, "Good?" he sipped at his latte.

John nodded enthusiastically, "Yeps!"

The two lapsed into silence as they waited for the other to come and join.

"Marty!" came a familiar voice as it called out.

John dropped his spoon into his mug as he looked up at the voice. He grinned as he saw his best friend. He almost fell off his chair in his haste to get down. He rushed over to Sherlock and the two hugged tightly. They two didn't like being apart for so long. Even if they had been apart for lest that half hour they would gravitate to each other, making sure that the other was fine. Greg and Mycroft shared a smile as the two finished their hug and broke apart.

Mycroft was further surprised when John went over to him and held up his arms, "Ups?" he questioned softly.

Mycroft smiled as he nodded his head, "all right," he picked him up and walked over to the table Greg was sat at. He sat down and settled John into his lap as the Barista came over with the drinks.

Greg pushed John's hot chocolate over to the youngster, "Here you go," he said softly as John smiled and picked up the spoon again.

Sherlock sat down and looked to John, a slightly puzzled frown on his face, he couldn't help but wonder why John had asked to be picked up at all, he looked to his tea, and then said, "I need milk and sugar."

"I'll do that," Greg said as he got up and went to fix Sherlock's tea the way he liked it. He had done it a few times over the years, and the other had yet to complain that it was horrid, and he knew he would have if it was.

The detective inspector set the mug back down in front of Sherlock and sat back down as Mycroft asked them all, "So, all Christmas shopping done I hope?"

"Yes" came the replies from the three of them.

"Good," he smiled with a nod, "Now what shall we do for the rest of the day?" he then asked, wondering if there was something that they would like to do.

"Can we go to the park?" Sherlock asked his brother as he glanced over to him.

"I think we could do that," he smiled, though he wasn't sure it would be a good idea, since he knew that a lot of people would be out and about with energetic and excited children.

"At the moment all I want to do is run around, I have no doubt that John will start feeling the same soon enough." Sherlock said.

"I do already," John said carefully, "beings carried all thes thime iss boring, wanths tho run around and haves a litthles funs," he nodded as the two adults looked to him.

"All right then, park it is." Greg nodded with a smile. He didn't mind taking them to the park, as he could see that the two were bored, and a bored Sherlock was never a good thing.

"Well, we'll go when you have both finished your drinks, and I think sandwiches are in order for you both as well. Since it is almost lunch time," Mycroft said as he glanced down to his watch and saw the time.

The two boys nodded as Sherlock said, "Turkey salad for me, John will have ham and tomato." John nodded in agreement, Sherlock knew his preferences when it came to food.

"Can I have a ham and cheese?" Greg asked as he looked to Mycroft.

"Right," Mycroft nodded as he looked to the sandwiches that were on offer, he saw that they had both the ones that Sherlock had mentioned. He picked John up as he dropped his spoon and gripped onto Mycroft.

"Withs you phlease," John said as he tightened his grip a little more.

Mycroft nodded to him as he asked softly as he walked to the counter, "What's wrong?"

John looked up to him as he tried to answer, "Phelths weirds withouths you around."

Mycroft nodded, as he understood that his child mind was more prominent at that moment "all right," he said softly as he reached the counter as placed an order for some sandwiches, for the two kids as well as himself and Greg.

"We'll bring them over as soon as they are done," the barista smiled as he handed over a numbered stand.

Mycroft smiled back and went over tot he table and sat back down, drinking a little of his latte as John settled against him. Greg shot him a concerned as John had picked up a wooden stirrer and was fiddling with it as he leaned back. Mycroft gave him a smile, reassuring him that things were fine.

"The only thing more tedious than shopping is wrapping the bloody things," Sherlock groused as he realised what waited for him when he got back home.

Greg chuckled as he told Sherlock, "Language sport."

Sherlock sighed a little as he turned to his friend, "It is still tedious."

"I have to agree with you there," Mycroft said as John looked up and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm wrapping my own and that's it," Greg said before anyone could try and wheedle him into doing theirs.

"Phleases Greg, will you do ssome ofs mine?" John asked as he looked to Greg and used an innocent puppy look.

"That's no fair," Sherlock exclaimed as he could see that Greg was gong to give in.

"I shall have someone wrap them for us, since we are all so against doing so," Mycroft said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out his phone and sent off a text to Anthea to sort it out.

The other three grinned as the barista came over with their food and they settled down to eat. Sherlock and John were quiet happy as well that they would be able to go out and run around for a bit at the park, they hated being kept idle, Greg knew this the most out of the two of them, since Mycroft was the one that was there with them as much. Lunch was eaten and the four left, getting into Mycroft's car and heading to the park that they had been going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Twenty**

Mycroft and Greg walked side by side as they headed towards the play park, walking along the path. John and Sherlock had both asked to go to the park after the shopping they had done. They both had a lot of energy and for the last few hours they hadn't been able to do anything. John looked up at Sherlock as the two talked quietly, he was once again in Mycroft's arms, while Sherlock was sat upon Greg's shoulders. It didn't take them long to reach the play area, and Greg and Mycroft could both see that the two kids were excited at being able to get down and play.

"Okay you two," Greg smiled as he lifted Sherlock from his shoulders and set him down.

"Do be careful," Mycroft said as he set John down next to his little brother.

"We shall," Sherlock nodded to him with a smile on his face as he took hold of John's hand. With that the two turned and ran off, finally happy that they could be doing such.

The two headed straight for the climbing frame, Sherlock making sure that he didn't go to fast for John. He didn't want his friend to fall over because he was running to fast.

"Okay," Sherlock said as they reached the rope netting that led up, "You can go first." He told John as he looked to his young friend and motioned for him to go on ahead.

"Okies," John nodded as he smiled back to Sherlock and then began to climb.

Sherlock climbed next to him, making sure that he didn't fall. It was something that the older one had done each time they went on the climbing frame. He had to make sure that the small child wouldn't fall. He couldn't help but wish to keep him safe, John was his best friend and at that moment in time he looked small and practically helpless.

"Excellent," Sherlock grinned as the two reached the top and stood up, "To the crows nest," he pointed to the higher platform across the bridge.

"Aye, Aye, Capthins!" John giggled as he saluted his friend.

Sherlock turned to looked at him properly, "I believe that it is you that would be the Captain," he replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face, making the reference to John's rank in the army.

John shook his head and giggled again, "Phink you would be thes bether Capthins,"

"I think we would both have to be joint Captains, as we each bring something unique," Sherlock answered as he thought about it in a more serious manor instead of the more childish one.

John shook his head again as he went first across the small bridge, it was only about six, seven foot long, and the railings were just a bit taller than John, who had to reach up a little more than most would, to take hold of them, and even then it wasn't that firm of a grip. He was almost half way across when he came to a small puddle of water and slipped on the metal.

"Marty!" Sherlock yelled as he moved forwards quickly and took hold of the young child, pulling him up from where he had fallen to make sure that he was fine, "Are you okay?" he asked as he got John to turn around and face him so he could have a good look.

"I'm …" he trailed off and ended up squeaking a little as hand went on either side of him and picked him up from the bridge.

"Are you all right Marty?" Mycroft asked as he held John in his arms, his heart racing.

John nodded as he told him, "I'm Phine," a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking him over a little as he did so.

John almost rolled his eyes but instead just lifted up his hands palm out as he answered, "My handss are a lithe ssore, buths phats iths."

"Come and sit with Greg and I for a while," he said, he couldn't help but worry and wish to have John with him for a while. When he had seen John fall, his heart had leapt into his throat, the bridge where he had fallen had railings, but there was a gap at the bottom, one that was just about large enough for John to have slipped through. If Sherlock hadn't of grabbed John when he had, he most likely would have gone through it.

"Uncle Mycroft you don't need to worry, he is fine and still able to play," Sherlock told his elder brother as he looked to him, rolling his eyes.

Mycroft looked to him and then John, who he could see was fine, "All right, but honestly, do try and be a little more careful as you play."

The two nodded as Mycroft put John back on the little bridge and let them carry on with their play. He walked back to the bench were Greg was waiting for him, watching everything that had happened. The slightly older man sat back down and looked back to watch them both as they climbed up the highest level of the climbing frame and stayed up there.

"You know," Greg said softly as he got Mycroft attention.

"Know what? Greg?" he asked just as softly, his eyes still locked onto the two children.

"You are extremely worried about them, and a bit of a mother hen, no kid will go through life without falls and spills, and a few grazes on their hands and knees," he said as he watched the two himself.

"I know, you are right, but I do worry," he said a small smile on his face.

"You do the same with Sherlock all the time I've known him, and I've noticed that you are beginning to do it with John as well." He then said quietly, he had wondered where the worry was coming from for the doctor.

"I can't help but worry with my brothers past. I've also come to appreciate John for who he is, a loyal friend and one that I can talk to easily. I meet up with him at times, and we talk, about anything and nothing, sometimes we don't even mention my brother." he told him, a soft smile on his face.

"I've heard about the lunches," Greg chuckled.

"Yes, I do remember the once when I was just a little under the weather he had me home and in bed before I could even sit down," Mycroft joined in as he laughed a little, "he gives me cause to worry, he cares about everyone else, but rarely does he do the same for himself," he added.

"I can see that," he nodded, "You worry even more for those two," he said gesturing over to the two children.

Mycroft nodded, "They are just young and so small, I can't help if my more protective side comes out."

"He's right," he then said softly as he spared a glance towards the man beside him.

Mycroft looked to him, a slightly puzzled expression on his face as he asked, "and who is right about what?"

"John," Greg chuckled, "he said you would be a good dad, and he is right, I think you would make good one."

"Ah," Mycroft said with a slow nod as he went back to watching the children, he didn't know what he could say to that, he never thought about having children, and he still didn't know if he would ever have that chance. He wasn't the type for relationships.

Greg shook his head, already knowing what the other was thinking, he saw the same type of expression on Sherlock's face often when people tried to ask him out, before they were coldly turned down. Sherlock wasn't one for romantic relationships, and it seemed like his brother was the same.

The two of them went quiet as they began to watch as Sherlock and John were playing something that was causing the two of them to laugh, "I wonder what they are playing?" he asked, smiling.

Mycroft chuckled, "Knowing Alex as I do, something to do with Pirates, he does have such a fascination with them."

Greg smiled, "yeah, I can imagine that."

They watched as Sherlock and John began to climb down once again, with Sherlock climbing behind him, and occasionally using one hand to make sure John remained safe. It was cute watching the two of them, and the two adults wondered what they were like when they were chasing criminal over the rooftops of London, was Sherlock just as careful with John.

Sherlock looked to John and smiled as he was about to say something. John didn't looked right, he was looking around the park with an almost panicked look on his face, "What's wrong Marty?" he asked quietly, placing his hands on his shoulders.

John's eyes snapped to him, they were wide and panicked as John grabbed hold of his hands. Sherlock frowned even more when he felt that John was beginning to shake. He glanced over to where his brother was and called out, "Uncle Mycroft! Uncle Greg!"

The two were quick in getting up and rushing over to the pair. Mycroft immediately saw that John was shaking and beginning to look around the park, he was looking for something. Mycroft couldn't help but look around as well, trying to find something that didn't belong, nothing stood out to him. He reached the two, Greg striding to a stop beside him.

"Marty," he called, the name he was calling was getting no attention from the child before him, he picked him up and frowned when John struggled in his grip. He managed to keep hold as he settled him against him, "John, what is it?" he asked as he held him close and whispered in his ear.

"Ssome ones wathsthing uss," he said as he tried to look around again, the call of his name was enough to get his attention and stop him from fighting against Mycroft's grip.

Greg picked up Sherlock from the frame and the two of them moved away a little, "What is it?" he asked as he saw Mycroft was looking around a little.

"He said that someone is watching," he told him as he rubbed his handed up and down John's back to help keep him calm. He could feel the racing heart of the young child thudding frantically against his hand.

"Felt something like that before, when I was away, meant danger, big danger. Don't like, and I never have done," He whispered to Mycroft as he couldn't help but carry on looking around the place. He knew that there was something, or more likely someone out there that posed a threat to them, and it felt like it was directed straight at him and no one else.

"Think we should head home?" Greg asked as he looked from the small child to Mycroft.

It was Sherlock that answered, "Trust him and his gut feelings, they have not steered me wrong, and I don't think they ever will, they have been trained well," he said getting his brothers attention.

"All right, we'll go home," he nodded as the four of them quickly made their way home.

The ride back was silent as Greg was the one to drive, Mycroft would have liked to have hold of John in his arms, to make sure he was all right, since he had panicked a little when he had put him in the car seat. He hadn't wanted to be let go. He looked in the mirror and could see that Sherlock had taken a hold of one of John's hands and was trying to offer what comfort he could.

They reached the house and went inside, where John finally began to relax and told them exactly what he felt while he was in the park. It worried Mycroft and Greg a little, but knew that there wasn't much that they could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well, I have finally got back into the swing of things, don't know how long that will last. I've started plotting for Camp NaNo already, and I have Eight plots that I could write. One James Bond, One James Bond/Sherlock, Four Sherlock, and Two Star Trek 2009 fics. Way too many I know, but I love them all.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

John yawned as he woke up slowly, it took a few moments for him to realise what day it actually was. He grinned as he slid off his bed and looked over to where Sherlock was still fast asleep. With a mischievous smile he toddled over to the other bed and slowly and carefully climbed up, he didn't want to wake Sherlock up just yet. He finally got up and stood up at the bottom of the bed. He giggled softly as he jumped towards the his best friend.

"What the?!" Sherlock exclaimed as he was now awake, lying dazed on his bed. It took a few moments to register the giggling that was coming from the weight that was on his stomach.

"Morning," John giggled, Sherlock couldn't think why he was so excited, he was actually sleeping well for once, he thought John would have approve of that and left him alone.

"Good morning John, but why the wake up call?" he asked as he sat up as John moved off his friend and sat beside him on the bed.

"Iths Chrithmass," he answered, it was a simple answer and one that Sherlock should have easily remembered.

Sherlock nodded and then smiled, "Well it isn't a wake up call I would like in the future John, but I don't see why we shouldn't wake up Greg and my brother in the same manor," he then grinned at the thought.

John giggled as he scrambled down from the bed and nodded, "Iths funs," he said though the giggles.

Sherlock chuckled at his friend exuberance, "Yes, I can see why it would be," he then paused for a moment and asked, "Though that isn't the only reason?" he could see that there was something else behind the action.

John went silent and sad for a few moments as they reached their bedroom door, "I did iths withs my dad when I wass growing ups, he would alwayss be awakes, but he leths iths happen. Iths likes a tradithion."

Sherlock nodded, it was not often that John talked about his parents, in fact it was so rare that he had only found out they had died a couple of months ago. The young genius knew it wasn't something that John often talked about, but he had thought he would mention them. He had asked and that was how he had found out, though John had been reluctant at first. It had taken another month before John had told him anything more than that they were dead, he learned a lot about his best friend, and soon Sherlock had found himself opening up about Mycroft, the betrayal he had felt when he was a child and the drugs he had ended up taking.

"I think we should wake Greg first," Sherlock said in thought as he got a nod from John.

"Saves thes besths for lasths?" John said with a tilt of his head.

Sherlock grinned, "Very much so."

The two slowly and carefully opened their bedroom door and snuck down the hallway to Greg's room. They opened the door as quietly as they could and walked in, stifling their giggles as they made their way to the bed. Sherlock climbed up on the ledge like bottom bored and helped John up as well. The two stood there for a moment and looked to each other before they jumped on Greg, who was laying on his back.

Greg heard them as they walked in, the stifled giggles as they climbed, he just knew what they were up to, he had done the same to his own parents when he was a kid. He heard then as they jumped and prepared himself for their landing. They landed on his stomach, thankful that he had prepared himself for it. He wrapped his arms around them, pinning them to him and began to tickled their tummies.

John and Sherlock shrieked in laughter as they tried to struggle and get away, all the while telling Greg to stop and let go.

"Well, you both thought it would be a good idea to wake me like that, its payback," Greg laughed as he carried on for a few more minutes.

Greg finally stopped and Sherlock and John lay there panting as they caught their breath after their laughter, "That was most amusing," Sherlock nodded as he looked to John and Greg.

"Yeps," John grinned, "Mycrofths nextsh!" he called out as he sat up on the bed.

Greg chuckled and wondered if the other was awake at all, he didn't think anyone could sleep through the shrikes those two had been making. Sherlock and John quickly got off the bed, as Greg did the same, watching and following them as they went quietly down the hallway to Mycroft's room. They did the same as he did and went into the room as quietly as they could.

The detective inspector shook his head as he could hear the two of them giggling as they climbed the bottom of the bed and got ready to jump. He looked to Mycroft and could see the other was peeking a little at the two of them, he looked ready to do something, though the other had to wonder what that was.

John and Sherlock jumped and were surprised as Mycroft too jumped, but off the bed and pulled a blanket over the two of them as they landed. John and Sherlock laughed as the blanket covered them. Greg walked further into the room. The two adults could see two shapes moving around under it as Sherlock was the first one to come up.

He stood on the bed and jumped towards his brother, Mycroft reacted quickly as he grabbed his brother and swung him around, giving him a hug at the same time. He hadn't remember Sherlock being so playful when he had been a child the first time, he was always so serious.

"That's not fair Mycroft," Sherlock pouted as he was set down on the floor.

"If you want to get me like that, then you shall have to get up a lot earlier." Mycroft joked to his brother as the second lump under the blankets was getting to the edge of the bed.

"Mycrofths!" John called out as he began to fall off the bed.

Mycroft went forwards and plucked him from the air, "have fun waking Greg up?" he asked the youngster.

John giggled as he nodded, "Yeps, and Sherlocks, noths fair thaths we couldn'ths geths you ass wells, would haves been funs thos geths everybody," he pouted to Mycroft.

Mycroft chuckled and shook his head, "So it was you that started this little thing off, should have known, you are quite mischievous aren't you John."

"That he is brother," Sherlock grinned, "he is so underestimated at times. I never would have thought he could be like this when I first met him, but there is an air about him at times when I am sure he is messing around," He added as he tried to think of some of the things that John had done since the two had met.

John gave an innocent smile as he said, "I woulds never do ssuchs a things," it was made more innocent by the fact that his lisped as he spoke.

"And I bet that look got you out of more trouble than anything?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

John broke down into giggles as he said, "yep, though it helped being the youngest in the class. I could do no wrong."

Greg puzzled at that a little, "youngest, I wouldn't have thought that," John's birthday didn't add up to him being the youngest in his year.

John looked to him and answered simple, "I wass puths ahead a few yearss when I wass in primary ssschool."

Greg huffed with a smile and a shake of his head as he said, "So you're just as smart as Sherlock then," that he could easily believe.

Jon shook his head, "No, Sherlocks ssmarthers thans me, alwayss wills be. I jusths worked very very hard," he said softly, though not giving a reason why he worked so hard at school.

"You are smart John, please do not put yourself down. If it was only just because of hard work then you would have only been moved ahead a year, you were moved ahead, in total three years," Sherlock said with a shake of his head, he had found that out by accident from Mike Stamford, that John had skipped a few years at school. He himself had done the same, though a few more than what John had, but not that much more.

"Well," Greg said as he could see that John was beginning to become uncomfortable with the praise that Sherlock was heaping on his friend, considering that the child was almost hiding himself in Mycroft's neck.

"Breakfast should be the first order of business I would think, though I think we should get changed afterwards. It would be a nice change to relax like that," Mycroft smiled as he began to walk out of the door.

Sherlock looked towards his older brother a little opened mouthed, as he knew his parents would never think to let them go downstairs in their pyjamas. the four of them were soon settled onto the floor around the fire as Mycroft lit it and put a guard in front of it. Greg started to hand out the presents to everyone.

"Right, we go one at a time?" he asked as he looked to them all.

They all nodded as Sherlock was the one to say, "youngest goes first, and this time it isn't me since John is the youngest," he grinned to his friend who turned a little red.

"Okies," he said as he picked up his present from Greg, it was large and he pulled off the bright wrapping paper and grinned, "Lego!" he went to open the tub when hands stopped him, he looked up at Mycroft and pouted.

"Play in a moment John," he told him softly.

John nodded as Sherlock pulled out the present from his brother, "Ah, Gulliver's Travels, I would ask how did you know my copy was damaged during my last experiment, but I know you brother," Sherlock smiled with shake of his head.

"Greg, you are next," he told the almost silver haired man with a smile, Mycroft was only older than him by two years.

Greg nodded as he pulled John gift, he grinned as he saw that it was the latest Tom Clancy novel, "Thanks John."

John smiled a little embarrassed as he noticed the present that Mycroft was going for first was his. He worried a little, wondering if the other would like it or not.

Mycroft looked a little puzzled as he pulled off the paper and gaped a little, "Wonderful John, did you actually paint this?" he said softly as he looked at the water colour of Sherlock, bathed in a rising sun, playing his violin at the windows of 221B Baker Street.

John nodded, "I likess tho draws and painths, noths good withs oilss, prefer wather coloursss."

"You have quite the talent John, it is wonderful, thank you," Mycroft smiled to him.

Sherlock grinned to his friend as he then shoved the present he got for his friend towards him, "open mine next John."

John nodded an opened up the present, out came some new water pencils, he had been meaning to get some. Some more watercolours, as he was running low, sketch pad and pencils, "Thankss," he grinned to his best friend, John had loved to draw since he was little, and it was something that he did a lot of when he was in the army.

Sherlock picked up the one from Greg and opened it, his eyes went wide at the instruments that he saw, "This will be most useful, I shall enjoy these," The old fashioned scientific instruments may not be of much use, but John knew that his friend would do something with them.

Greg chuckled, "Though you might like them," as Sherlock then nodded that he did in fact like them.

Greg then opened his next present, grinning as he said, "Well, that's my alone nights sorted," he chuckled as he pulled out the Dr Who box set, "Thanks Sherlock."

"You're welcome, you and John both enjoy the program, maybe you can watch together," Sherlock told him.

Greg nodded as he saw John doing the same thing, "Yep," he smiled as he looked to the child.

Mycroft then picked up the one his brother had gotten him, he opened it up and smiled as he saw the cashmere dark green jumper, and then rolled his eyes when he saw the book that had fallen out of it, "Diet tips, really Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned to him, unrepentant as John reached for his last present and began to open it. "Wow," he said as he read the front of the book, 'The Casebook Of Sherlock Holmes, written by Dr John H. Watson.' "How?" he asked as he looked to his friends brother.

"Anthea found all your case notes, the more detailed stuff that you hadn't put on the blog. She made a copy for me, and I read through them. They are most interesting, more so than what is on your blog, so I thought it would be nice to have them set up in a proper book for you," Mycroft smiled to him.

"Never thoughths abouths putthings thems in a books, I wass going tho rewrithes thes ones on thes blog withs thes full informathions," John told him as he opened it up and looked at everything he had written down in black and white print. "Thank you," he said as he closed the book and hugged it.

"You're welcome John, the man who had it bound and printed it said that should you want it printed for sale, just call him, he would be happy to do so," Mycroft then told him, further shocking him.

John made a none committal sound, still a little stunned.

Sherlock could see that his friend was not only a little shock but was beginning to get a little uncomfortable, "Right, my last one," he said as he opened the one that John had gotten from him, grinning as he read the title, "Oh John, what a perfect present, 1001 household experiments. Wonderful."

Greg then took his last and opened it, "Thanks Mycroft," he grinned at the new coat that came out of it, he had needed a new one.

"Hope it does you well," Mycroft said with a smile.

"You're turn now, and last one for you." Greg then said as he set the long coat aside and looked to his friend.

Mycroft nodded as he pulled Greg's present to him, he opened it and looked a little puzzled as he opened the album and smiled softly as he saw pictures of Sherlock and John, along with himself and Greg occasionally, mainly from the security cameras he had around the house.

"I had some help from Anthea in getting them, well some of them, and I plan to have a load more added," Greg smiled as he saw Mycroft look fondly on each of the pictures that had been taken.

"It will be nice." Mycroft nodded.

The four were soon cleaning up and they went to make breakfast before they began the rest of the day. Knowing that Mycroft's cook would be by soon to start their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

They were all settled back in the living room. Greg was sitting relaxing in one of the chairs, Mycroft sitting on the sofa nearby. John and Sherlock were both on the floor, settled in front of the Lego that John had gotten. Sherlock was curious about it and wanted to look, as John began pulling pieces out. Dinner was already over with, and each of them was full, though they had cleaned up the kitchen before settling down.

"Well Mycroft," Sherlock said as he looked to his brother and smiled, "I have to say your cook is most excellent."

Mycroft smiled back at him as he nodded, "I do have to agree with you there little brother. She is very good, the best cook I have employed."

"I think we wont be doing much after that meal," Greg chuckled as he agreed that Miss Tabatha was the best, he was full from his meal, he didn't know about the others.

John pulled some more Lego blocks out of the tub as he tried to decide what he should build first, he looked back to them and nodded as he agreed, "Dinner wasss lovelies."

Sherlock looked to his friend and smiled as he told him, "I shall leave you to your building John."

John frowned as he looked up to the standing child and told him, "you can alwayss build ssomethings withs me or on you own, there iss plenthys of piecesss," he suggested.

Sherlock smiled, "I'm going to have a little look through the book that you got me."

John nodded, "All righths then, you'll alwayss welcomes to join me."

Sherlock nodded and picked up his book from the coffee table and went to the chair next to Greg and sat down to read. Mycroft picked up a book he had been reading last night and settled down to read.

"John," Greg called out to the youngster.

The blond haired child turned around and said, puzzled, "Yeah?"

"Is it all right if I have a read of your book?" he asked him, wondering if he would let him.

John nodded, "Ssure ifs you wanths." He shook his head a little as he added, "Ith'ss mainly the ssthuffs on the blog thoughs," he told him, not knowing why Greg would want to read it at all.

Greg picked up the book from the coffee table in front of him and settled back to read. Greg couldn't help but wish to read it, he knew that John took extensive notes when Sherlock was deducing things at a crime scene. So he knew that a lot of what he wrote down that never made it into the blog.

Sherlock grinned as he came across another experiment that he wouldn't mind trying out, "John, you have got me one of the best presents ever. There is so much that I need to try out." He said as he glanced from his book to his friend.

John looked at him and grinned, "I know thaths theys will never help you with a cases, buths I thoughths you mighths appreciates thems all the ssame."

"No, I doubt that they would come in handy, but still an excellent present." Sherlock agreed.

"I got it mainly to give you something to do between cases, without the use of body parts, though I have no doubt that some of them can be done on fingers or some such. I know what you are like when you are bored." John told him, a fond smile on his face.

Sherlock looked up from his book and nodded, "I believe it shall help with the boredom, there are so many I wish to try."

John grinned and chuckled as he went back to his locks and carried on building. The hours passed by slowly in companionable silence, as each of them did their own thing. Mycroft finished reading his book and closed it and set it aside, for him to put away later. He looked to Greg first and could see that he was halfway though John's book, Sherlock was now writing in the margins of his book, most likely adding things that he could do.

He then looked to John and a soft smile made it's way onto his face. The child was fast asleep, lying on the floor next to his blocks and the half finished dragon that he had been building. He stood up and went over to where he lay and knelt down. He gently picked him up, making sure that he didn't disturbed the childs sleep. He chuckled softly as he pulled a piece of Lego that had stuck itself to John's face.

He stood up, the other two in the room watching curiously as he made his way over to the couch, picking up a book as he did so. He sat back down and settled John beside him. He opened up his new book and began to read with one hand, the other gentle carding through John's short blond hair, soothing him in his sleep.

Sherlock finished writing in some addition to the last experiment in the book, there were so many of them that he had only put addition to a few of them, since he would need more than a few hours to do the whole 1,001 of them. He put the book aside and looked to the Lego, and the half finished dragon. He stood from his chair and went over, he yawned a little as he sat down on the floor. He studied a few of them for a few moments as he began to plan in his mind and then started to build. Mycroft looks to him over the edge of his book and smiled.

It was an hour later that Sherlock was almost constantly yawning as he tried to make the pirate ship with the blocks. Greg smiled to him as he finished John's book and looked over to Mycroft as he said, "John really has a talent for the written word, I know those under my command that read his blog, like I do, and we're enthralled by what he writes there. But what's in here, I couldn't put it down. I can see it becoming popular if he ever thinks about publishing."

Mycroft nodded and smiled, "I've read his blog, and I do have to admit he has a talent for words, the written and the spoken. There is so much that he misses out when he writes his blog entries."

Greg nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"John, I believe has always had a way with words, and you are right brother, both the spoken and the written. He can calm someone down with only a few words. Even those he deals with every day have a tendency to listen to him when he talks," Sherlock said as he yawned once again, looking from his ship to his brother and friend.

"Why don't you leave that be and we all get comfy on the sofa and try and have a nap," Greg said as he got up and put the book back on the coffee table, and instead of settling back on his chair, he settles down on the sofa.

Sherlock looks to him and then his brother for a moment, he abandons his ship and climbs on the sofa and settles his head in Greg lap, "I admit I am somewhat tired," he says softly as his body quickly gives in for its demand of sleep.

"I can't help but wonder what the two of them were like when they actually kids," Greg pondered aloud as he ran a hand through Sherlock's riot of curls.

"Hmm," Mycroft hummed a little as he looked to his sleeping little brother, "He was quite insatiable with his questions. From the moment he could talk he would ask anything he could think of. As he got older he wanted me to show him things, as well as asking even more questions. After he was seven, well he became more closed off to those around him. I didn't know that our parents had taken to ignoring him. He was much like his adult self at that age," he answered his friend softly, a sad note in his voice.

Greg nodded softly as he looked from the sleeping form of Sherlock to the sleeping form of John, settled contentedly in Mycroft's lap, "I have to wonder the same with John, wish we had someone here who could tell us." He murmured.

Mycroft looked from the sleeping child to his friend and said, "Things weren't easy for John. During our lunches, he began to talk a little about things, much as I did with him. If you are thinking of his sister Harriett, then you shall be sorely disappointed, she ran away from home when John was almost seven."

Greg looked to him and frowned, "why don't you tell me things from the beginning." He prompted.

Mycroft nodded, "John was a surprise to his parents. His sister, was almost eleven when he was born. Unfortunately his mother was diagnosed with cancer not long after his third birthday. She passed away before he turned seven, his sister, not wishing to remain with her father at seventeen ran off and John didn't see her again until eight or nine years later. When he was fifteen he had stayed with a friend over night. He came home to find his father had been murdered during a home burglary. John was going to be heading off to university that year, he filled for Emancipation, and it was granted. During the funeral his sister turned up, drunk. It was the first time he had seen her since she had ran away after their mothers funeral. They are not close. From what I know from what he has said, I can tell that he was a quiet child and extremely hard working, he did get into university three years ahead of when he should have. As soon as he had become a surgeon he joined the RAMC for a while and then the Army."

"So not much of a childhood," he said softly.

"He did say he and his father had a lot of fun while growing up, but it was always tinged with sadness because of his mother and sisters absence. So he did have a childhood, it was just hard at first, and was still with some sadness. He talks of his father fondly, there was much love there." Mycroft said, a soft smile on his face as John shifted in his sleep.

"That's good then, so he doesn't get along with his sister at all?" he then asked, a little curious about John, since he didn't know him that well yet.

Mycroft looked to him and shook his head, "No they don't. I think in total since their fathers funeral they had seen each other around ten times, that has been almost twenty four years. She always wants him to keep in touch, but he can't stand her constant drinking. She does try on occasions to get sober, but they fail. When he first came home from Afghanistan he did try to help her then, she lasted a little longer, but in the end turned back to the drink."

Greg nodded, understanding John a little better. There was so much to the man that he didn't, but he wouldn't mind finding out, "I knew he was different from the moment Sherlock brought him with him." He murmured.

"The first time I met him was after that, he is loyal fast, and he gave that to my little brother. He is a strong individual, one that has been able to temper my brother a little." Mycroft smiled.

The other chuckled softly, "Yeah, he's not as bad as he was when he was working alone."

The two went silent as they let the kids sleep, not being aware as sleep began to creep over them and take them for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!  
> I am going to try and edit some of this ahead of time, so I might be able to post during October and November and beginning of December, while I do NaNoWriMo once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

** Science of Youth **

** Chapter Twenty-Three **

Mycroft set John into the car seat as he watched Sherlock climb in on the other side of the car and buckle himself in. He did up John's straps, making sure they were tight enough and then leant over to check Sherlock's. There was yet another emergency at the office that only he would be able to deal with. It wouldn't have been so bad if Greg hadn't been called out for a double homicide two hours ago, the Detective Inspector was to have had the day off.

He had already called Greg and told him what was going on, the other was annoyed since he was still at the crime scene. Mycroft had told him that he would have had Anthea look after them, but this little crisis, he would need her. Greg reluctantly told him to bring them by, he didn't want to have kids on his crime scene, even though they may really be adults in their minds.

Mycroft put Sherlock's bag onto the seat between the two children. He had packed a few things away in it. He didn't think he would be able to get back before dinnertime came, and he didn't know how long Greg would be at the crime scene. He would of course have an agent watching them, just in case something was to happen, or Sherlock tried to run off.

Mycroft climbed into the drivers seat and started the car up as he strapped himself in. He looked behind him to the two children, he couldn't help a smile that crept up on his face. He could tell that Sherlock was excited about going to a crime scene, he was bored, plain and simple. John still looked tired, but that was because he had woken him from a nap. He pulled out of the drive and headed to where Greg told him the scene was.

"I am quite excited about going," Sherlock said as he looked over to his half asleep best friend.

"Sshuts ups pherlocks, wanna ssleepss." John mumbled as he tried to get comfy in the car seat so he could try and go back to sleep. It wasn't that often that he would nap during the day, but Sherlock had woken him up early that morning, and at half five it was just too early for the five year old.

Sherlock snorted as he said, "come on John, we're going to a crime scene, a double murder at that, something to do, finally."

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he drove, "Please try and keep out of their way though Sherlock. I know you would like to help them, but at the moment it wouldn't be a good idea for you to do so." He said as he knew what Sherlock would really like to do.

Sherlock huffed a little as he himself rolled his eyes "I shall do my best to not make anyone to aware of what I know. But if I see something that can help them I will point them in that direction, I will not let a killer remain on the loose if I can do something to help catch him."

Mycroft sighed, "all right then Sherlock, but do keep an eye on John as well."

"I will brother." Sherlock promised as Mycroft carried on driving.

Mycroft was soon pulling into a space near the flashing lights of the cop cars. He climbed out, grabbing Sherlock's bag at the same time. He opened the back door and undid the straps for John and picked him up. The young child was still tired as he lay against Mycroft and began to suck his thumb as he started to fall asleep. Sherlock slammed the door, disturbing John a little as he did so. He walked around the car and stood by his brother.

"Right, let's go and find Greg," Mycroft said as he turned and saw Greg approaching him.

"I thought it would be best to come and meet you," Greg said, a slight smile on his face as he reached them, "the bodies have already been taken to the morgue, Anderson is here, Donovan isn't. Just be careful and stay with me," he told the two kids as he looked to them, though he couldn't help but smile as he saw the almost asleep John.

"Sorry about this Greg, I wouldn't if I thought I wouldn't need Anthea, I will be needing her to act as a liaison with other departments." Mycroft said, apologetically.

"I know, lets hope someone doesn't decided to be like his uncle," he said as he looked to Sherlock and gave him a look.

Sherlock grinned but said nothing as his brother stepped towards Greg and handed over John to the other. Greg settled him on his hip and let him lay his head down and carry on snoozing lightly.

"Right, I think it would just be best to bring them back home afterwards since I don't know how long this will take." Mycroft told him, "Alex, here," he then said as he handed the bag to his little brother and then got back in his car and took off.

Greg looked to Sherlock and said, "Stick with me as much as you can, I have no doubt that you may see something that can help, if you do tell me, or try and be as gentle about it as you can, don't do your normal thing." He warned a little at the end.

"What is the actual case about?" Sherlock asked, wondering.

Greg looked to him and said quietly, "Two dead, looks like murder suicide, the gun was found on the bloke."

Sherlock nodded his head as Greg led the way under the tap, clutching John tight as he bent over, letting the child sleep a little more. He went over to where Anderson was looking through the room where the bodies had lay. Sherlock wondered a little closer, being careful on what he was doing as Greg's attention was taken by one of the officers that had come over to talk to him about something that he had found out from one of the people that were loitering around.

He went over to the scene and looked around, he saw Anderson and watched as he looked around the room. He could already tell that it wasn't a murder suicide, it was just plain murder. He looked to Anderson and went a little closer to him.

"Hey kid," Anderson said as he spotted him, he knew that there was going to be a kid around as the DI had told him, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Lestrade?" he asked him, wondering if he should call out to Lestrade.

"I am just looking, but I spotted something." Sherlock said with a little smile, trying to do as John would and be more approachable.

Anderson looked to him and wondered what he could have seen, "What would that be kid?" he asked him.

"There is a slight smell of bleach in the room, though there is a even more over powering flower smell. I would say that someone tried to clean up in here, best to look for smaller clues, it's not a murder suicide, its just plain murder." Sherlock told him.

Anderson took a slight sniff of the room, he could now smell the bleach and it was weak, though the flowerily smell was strongest. He then looked to the kid and asked him, "How did you came to that conclusion?"

"With the bleach means that someone has been in here to clean up, and since over by the corner, where I would say the bodies had lay, there is slight smudges, where the floor is cleaner than other parts. Also if you look more closely you can see that there isn't that much blood here compared to how much there should be if they had both died here." Sherlock explained to him, he was biting his tongue on telling him he was an idiot and reminded himself that a kid would explain how he came by things. So he did so.

Anderson nodded and looked over to where Sherlock had pointed things out, "I think you might just be right kid, thanks for explaining," he nodded and grinned to him, "you're Holmes nephew aren't you?"

Sherlock nodded, "Alex Holmes," he introduced himself.

"You're as smart as your uncle, just wish he would explain how he comes by things like you did." Anderson told him, patted him on the shoulder as he then pulled on some new latex gloves and went to process more of the scene.

"My uncle just doesn't have that type of patience, especially if they tend to insult him or interrupt him all the time. My brother and I listen to him, and let him go through to the end of his explanation, if you ask him to explain things, just don't interrupt him until he's done." Sherlock told him, it was one of the things that pissed him off when he tried to explain how he came to a partial conclusion, interruptions from Anderson with his own ideas and insults mainly coming from Donovan. In the end he had stopped explaining all together, even to Greg.

Anderson looked to him seriously and then nodded, "I suppose that anyone would be the same."

"Alex!" came Greg's voice as he walked to them, John was now wide-awake on his hip, still looking a little tired.

"Hey," Sherlock said as he turned around as he could hear the annoyance in Greg's voice.

"I did tell you that you shouldn't go too far from me." Greg said as he sighed and looked to the young child.

"Lestrade," Anderson said as he got the mans attention.

"What is it Anderson?" he asked as he looked over.

"Don't worry about him, I think he helped out quite a bit, he's just like his uncle." He said as he took off the gloves and threw them away.

"How?" he asked as he looked to Sherlock, wondering how he helped out and saw that Anderson wasn't annoyed as he normally was when Sherlock was around.

"He pointed out the smells in the room, the bleach and flowerily smell was used to try and clean some blood. He explained that it's actually just a plain murder, because of that I found a cigarette butt behind the cabinet, neither of the victims smoked. We might be able to find the one that did this." Anderson said as he looked to Sherlock with a smile and ruffled his hair, causing the young child to look a little startled at the fond touch.

"Well at least he did something good," Greg smiled, looking proud.

"And who's this one?" he then asked as he saw John.

"This is Marty, my little brother." Sherlock said as he was the one to answer Anderson.

"Hello Marty," Anderson greeted with a smile.

John gave a little laugh and a wave, "hi."

Anderson looked between the two of them and chuckled, "They look like Sherlock and John. Just a smaller version."

At this the two kids puffed up a little, at least they still looked like themselves. Greg laughed as he looked tot he two of them, "I think you've just made them happy with that."

"Why?" Anderson asked softly as he looked tot he two kids and then to the DI.

"Well, they idolise their uncles. They want to be just like them when they get older. So being compared to them it's a nice thing for them." Greg told him.

"Right, I should be finished here soon, just have to take a few pictures and then I'll be leaving." Anderson said.

"Right. I'm heading out and Dixon is taking over the scene." Greg said, "Alex come on." He added as he started to walk away.

"Oh," Sherlock said before he followed and turned to Anderson, "I've noticed that the setting on your camera is wrong, change it and the pictures will come out a lot better." He told him as he pointed to the settings.

Anderson looked down and sighed, "I hate this camera I do change the setting and someone always changes it back. Half the time I forget to change it to the right one. Thanks for the remind, better catch up with Greg, it's almost lunch time." He gave him a smile.

Sherlock nodded and ran to catch up with Greg. It didn't take long for them to be strapped into the seats and taken to the Yard, where lunch was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well new fics are now up. Sorry for not posting last week, I had a cold and migraine attack going on at the same time. I was only just able to post the Harsh Reality One Shot.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Greg unlocked the door to Mycroft's home and walked in. John was in his arms giggling. Sherlock walked in and brushed ahead of him, almost pouting as he went. John just laughed harder as Greg walked to the office, where Sherlock had gone. Inside was Mycroft sitting at his desk, looking at his little brother, wondering what was going on.

"So," Mycroft said softly as he look to the two walking into the room, wondering why his brother was pouting and John still laughing.

"Pherlocks had hiss hair ruffleds by Andersson, and Andersson thooks him around the labss and wass sshowings him loadss ofs thingss, likes he really wass a child and he thrieds theachings him thingss," John giggled as he looked to Sherlock and then to Mycroft.

"It would have been fine if Anderson let me do a few things on my own, but he made sure to show me and then let me try on something that wasn't part of a case, he was always hovering." Sherlock pouted, he really wanted to do some proper experiments.

Greg shook his head, "There was no way that he would let you do that on your own, he was just doing what any responsible adult would do, and I have to thank you for biting your tongue and not saying anything to him."

Sherlock relaxed a little, "Anderson may not be that much of an idiot as I believe, but he also needs to stop trying to impress me at scenes, it's one of his more annoying traits."

John, who had been sat on the floor, got up and walked over to Sherlock. He was calming down from his laughter, as Anderson had actually hugged Sherlock goodbye, causing Greg to have to guide the kid out of the building as he was in shook at the scientist's actions. John climbed onto the sofa next to his friend and said, "Andersson acthuallys lookss ups tho you, thath'sss why he thriess tho impresss you."

Sherlock nodded and looked to him, "I know, but he can be rather annoying about it all."

"Well you have told him, as Alex, that things would be better if he didn't keep trying to impress you and concentrate on his job and find what he could that way." Greg told him about the conversation that the man had overheard.

Sherlock nodded as he looked to him, "Yes, I just hope that he actually listens to me."

John the spoke, "I thinks he will listhens a litthles."

"I take it that they behaved while with you then?" Mycroft asked, chuckling softly, he knew through John what Anderson was like around his brother.

"Sherlock helped us on the case. We at first believe it to be a murder suicide, I would say we would have figured out the truth about it being a double homicide within a day or so as we got the forensics reports back. But with Sherlock we were able to get it sorted out early, and we may be able to get a head start on this guy because of it." Greg nodded as he joined the two kids on the sofa.

"Glad he was able to help," Mycroft said as he looked to his brother and couldn't helped but give a proud smile to him.

"We're doing a DNA search on the cigarette that was found, so we may even be able to find who it was. We still need to talk to friends and family though," he added leaning back as he asked the other man, "So how was your work crisis, and was it solved?"

Mycroft snorted, though there was something else present in his face as he spoke, "Well, it is partially sorted at least." He then added after a moment, "I only returned home about twenty minutes ago. I am hungry, I've not had anything since breakfast."

Greg chuckled, "They had lunch," he told him as he nodded his head to the two boys.

"Buths you didn'ths," John said, there was some concern in his voice.

"I don't think either of us feel like cooking at this moment in time." Mycroft said softly as he sent a questioning look towards Greg.

He shook his head in response, "Right on that one."

John and Sherlock shared a look and then shouted together, "Chinese!"

Greg laughed as he said, "Well the masses have spoken and I'm fine with Chinese as well."

Mycroft rolled his eyes good naturedly as he then said, "Right then. I'll order what you all want, just write it down. Then I plan to go and get changed out of this suit. Greg you should do the same. John, Sherlock," he then said as he looked to the kids and said, "Why don't the two of you go and find us a film to watch in the living room. We can eat in there for once. Let us all relax."

Sherlock looked to his brother, "It's a little odd seeing you like this, relaxing. I've never known you to do so."

Mycroft look at him with a tinge of sadness entering his eyes, "You didn't wish to spend time around me as you grew, and without our parents around to keep up the manners, I often eat in more comfortable places when I am alone. Plus Sherlock I'm feeling a little stress from work and sitting in front of the T.V watching a film and eating sounded like a wonderful way to relax.

Greg and the others looked at him, they could now see the stress that was haunting his face and his eyes, "All right. I know what I want," the DI said as he got up and wrote down what he wanted. John and Sherlock quickly did the same. Greg walked out of the office and towards his room. Sherlock quickly following him out of the room.

Mycroft picked up his phone and placed the order with his usual Chinese take-away restaurant. When it was done he sat back in his chair and let his head fall back, closing his eyes. He ran his hands over his face as though he was trying to wipe something from his mind.

The man jumped as a voice asked out, "Are you okays?"

Mycroft eyes went straight to the concerned baby blue eyes of John, "I'm fine John," he tried to reassure.

John shook his head as he held up his arms for him to be picked up but the other man. Mycroft obliged him and settled him on his lap, "You're noths, you're worried abouths ssomethings, and iths hass ssomethings tho do withs why you were called intho works," he confronted the man.

Mycroft gave a dry chuckled, "I sometimes forget how smart you really are and end up underestimating what you can see and observe."

John smiled as him, "I may noths be asss good asss you Holmes brotherss, buths I have pickeds up a few more thingss over the yearss," he giggled before he laughter faded from his voice as he asked one again, "So, are you going tho thells me whaths iss going on?"

Mycroft thought for a moment before he sighed in defeat, he knew how tenacious John Watson could be, "We were able to locate the scientist that you and Sherlock were after. Unfortunately I lost two agents when another of his devices went off. I was near at the time, wasn't hurt before you ask, just…" he trailed off.

"A litthles disthurbeds by whaths you haves sseen when iths comess tho whaths happeneds?" John guessed as he looked to his friend.

Mycroft nodded, "Very, I shall not be sleeping well for the night, I have already had the task to inform their families, and that is not something I like doing for obvious reasons, but the agents were two that had been in my employment for a number of years."

John looked to him and said, "You haven'ths jusths losths thwos good agenthss, you'ves lossths friendss."

Mycroft looks to him and said softly, "I often told people that caring wasn't an advantage, but I know that to be a lie. They had been around for a long time, I knew when Peter's wife had a baby girl, Melinda, six years ago. I am even godfather to her. Peter was one of the first people that I employed, and when I moved departments as I was promoted, he came with me, much as Anthea did. It was him that I could trust in my line of work."

John nodded and cuddled against him, "I knows thaths pheelings all thoo well."

Mycroft snorted, "Yes I would say you do." He wrapped his arms around the small child and held him for a while, he then moved his arms and loosened then as he said, "Well, we have him in custody now, we start interrogating him tomorrow. I am hopeful that we can get something on how he was able to de-age you both."

John thought for a moment and nodded, "Iths would be nice tho geths backs tho normal. Buths I haves tho say thaths thiss hasn'ths been thaths bad. You do make a greaths dad, and I haves no doubths thaths Melinda lovess her Godfathers. Havings tho go throughs childhood again withs you, wouldn'ths be thaths bad I ssupposses. But lethss hopes we or rathers you can geths ssomewhere withs thiss guy."

Mycroft smiled as he stood, John held securely in his arms, "Lets go and settled you in the living room with the others, while I go and change. It may seem like I enjoy wearing these suits, I have to be honest and say I would rather be in a pair of jeans and a more comfortable shirt," he chuckled a little as he tried to put the memories of his friend behind him for a moment.

The two entered the living room as Greg walked in behind them, changed into something a lot more casual. He put John down and smiled to the others in the room.

"Fhankss," John smiled to him as he looked up at the man. Mycroft smiled back as he then left the room to change.

"May I ask what that was all about?" Sherlock questioned as he stood in front of the T.V.

"He'ss founds thes sscienthissths, buths he losths thwos agenthss asss well. One of thems wass a closse friends, closse enough thaths he iss godfathers tho thes agenthss daughthers," he answered softly, knowing that Mycroft wouldn't mind his brother and Greg being told what was going on, as long as they didn't question him about, "He wass theres when anothers devices wenths off and killed them," he added as he looked to Sherlock and then Greg.

Sherlock gave a grim nod, as Greg couldn't help the wince as he spoke softly, "it's never easy when you lose someone that is under your command, no mater the circumstances," It had only happened the once for him, when he was after a killer, just before he had met Sherlock for the first time. The officer was happy to please and had gone running after the man, but had ended up as the killers final victim.

"I know," John said, he had lost a number of men under his command over the years he was in the army, he had also lost friends, since those in his unit had become like his family.

Greg looked to John, and it took a moment to dawn on him what he was talking about. It was easy to forget that John had been in they army, and wasn't just an ordinary Doctor.

They lapsed into silence as Sherlock made his choice of film and put it in, ready to play. They heard the door go and Mycroft calling out that he would get it. Moment's later food was served and for them to all settle on the sofa and chairs, eating. James Bond, Live and Let Die came on screen. John smiled as he had no doubt that Sherlock would soon delete the experience of watching James Bond once again as soon as he could.

Mycroft's mind kept playing things over and over in his mind as he ate, John could tell. As soon as they had finished their food, John took it upon himself to offer some comfort in the form of climbing onto his lap and settling against him. Mycroft wrapped his arms around him, smiling softly and taking the comfort that was offered, deciding to watch another film after Live and Let Die finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Back from Alcon, two fics wont be updated this week as I haven't had time to write them.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Mycroft held the phone to his ear as he spoke, "All right then Greg, see you soon." He then hung up and returned his mobile to his jeans pocket, he then looked to the two boys sitting patiently on the sofa in his office.

"Well?" Sherlock asked as he and John looked to his brother.

"That was Greg, he has the rest of the afternoon off, since they caught the killer from yesterday, and was able to get a full confession out of him," Mycroft told them both, "Also, we're now going to go to the park."

"Good, it was beginning to get a little boring here." Sherlock said, smiling happily at the thought of going outside and burning some of the energy he had in excess.

John nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

"Right, let's go and get your coats on." Mycroft said with a smile as he got up from his desk.

The two boys followed him and they soon had their coats on and were walking towards the play park that they had gone to a number of times before. John was held safely in Mycroft's' arms, while he held a hand of Sherlock's, considering that he was almost bouncing down the street as he was walking. They walked along the streets in silence. Mycroft's mind was on Peter once again, going through the 'what ifs', wondering if there was anything he could have done to save him.

Mycroft's sleep had been as disturbed by the incident as much as he thought it would be. Both Sherlock and John could sense that there was something wrong with the older male. John wrapped his arms that little more tightly around Mycroft's neck as he tried to offer him some comfort. Mycroft gave a gentle smile as he looked to John, he frowned when Sherlock had let go of his hand. He was about to say something when he saw that Sherlock had spotted Greg and was running towards him. The man was walking to the entrance to the large park.

"Hey sport," Greg said as he ruffled Sherlock's curly dark locks, causing the other to chuckle a little.

"Shall we?" Mycroft said as he gestured to actually entering the park.

They quickly entered the park and made their way to the playground. As soon as they neared it, Sherlock turned to his brother and waited for him to let John down. Mycroft obliged and Sherlock quickly took up John's hand.

"Be careful," Mycroft called after them as they ran to the climbing frame once again, it was obviously their favorite playground equipment.

Greg shook his head as he and Mycroft went over to one of the few empty benches that were around the play park area and sat down, "They look like they have a lot of energy today?"

Mycroft nodded, "They do, though I think they have always had an abundance of energy. They do run around roof tops often."

Greg chuckled slightly as he looked o his friend, he could see the stress as well as other things swirling in cool grey blue eyes, "Still thinking about yesterday?" he asked softly.

Mycroft was a little startled at the question, but sighed as he answered, "Yes, I can't help it. I've had agents under my command die before in the line of duty, but no one that I have been so close to." He paused for a moment, "Teresa called me this morning, his wife, arrangements have already been made for his funeral. It will be on the second. Melinda is also asking to see me, she and Teresa will be coming over either tomorrow or the next day for a small visit, he added softly.

"Do you want me to take Alex and Marty out for a bit so you can spend a little time with them?" Greg asked him, glancing over to the two kids, to check on them.

The man thought for a moment before he shook his head, "No it's all right for them to stay. I would refer that they were at home." He finally replied.

Greg nodded in understanding, he could see that at that moment in time the two kids were a comfort to the man as he went though his grief at losing a good friend, "All right, I'll try and get the time off to be there as well. With three kids in the house and one of them being Alex, you may need it."

Mycroft gave him a grateful smile as he spoke softly, "Thank you. I think the last few weeks have brought out another side of me that very few see."

Greg shook his head, "I don't think you've hid that away at all. Most of the people you are around are those from work. When you've been around us, right from the start you've been really relaxed."

"Hmmm," he hummed not knowing what to say to that.

"How old is Melinda?" Greg then asked, a little curious about Mycroft's Goddaughter.

"She turned six in October. She is a little smarter than most children her age. Nowhere in Sherlock's range when he was that age. Closer to John's level, but not quite, if you known what I mean," He smiled thinking about the curious child that would often come to him with questions.

"Wonder what those two will make of her and what she'll make of them." He chuckled, he couldn't help but imagine a staring contest between the three of them.

"Well, we may end up finding out soon enough," he smiled, watching the two kids climbing once again, Sherlock was again hovering near John, making sure that he wouldn't fall and get hurt.

Sherlock and John were climbing down from the climbing framer and were beginning to head towards the swings. AS they ran, they got near them and John came to an abrupt stop. He was almost pulled off his feet, as Sherlock had a hold of his hand and was still running. The young child turned to his younger friend as John pulled his hand from him so he could look around them.

Mycroft and Greg frowned as they watched what was going on. John turned and looked all around him, spinning around once more, but this time he tripped over himself. Sherlock tried to grab him, but John panicked as the hands came towards him and flayed his arms a little to keep them away. Mycroft and Greg jumped up as soon as they saw John begin to fall. Mycroft quickly picked John up as soon as he had fallen and settled him into his arms as the young child began to cry.

"Shush…" Mycroft tried too sooth him so he could find out what was wrong.

"Alex," Greg said getting he other childs attention as Sherlock was focused solely on John.

"What?" the word was sharp and unforgiving as someone had taken his attention away from his best friend.

"What happened?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the young genius.

Sherlock calmed a little as Greg placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him towards him, "He just stopped and began to look around. He looked so scared and frightened. I tried to get him to listen…" he broke off.

"All right," Greg said softly, "Did he say anything at all?" he then asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "I couldn't get him to answer me at all."

"Okay," he then said as the two looked towards Mycroft, who had finally gotten John to calm down.

John was leaning tiredly against Mycroft's shoulder, he was sniffling occasionally, and sucking his thumb for comfort. Mycroft was looking slightly worried as he looked towards the other two.

"What's going on then?" Greg asked softly as he stood up and ran a soothing hand through John's hair as he hiccupped again.

"He's shaken as you can see," Mycroft began to answer, "I was able to find out that he had felt someone watching him and Sherlock."

Greg frowned as he listened, "Again, was he able to see anything at all this time?" he asked, hoping that he would be able to get something that he could use.

"He thought he saw someone watching," he answered quietly so he wouldn't draw any attention, "by the grove of trees over there," he finished, nodding his head in the direction where John had thought he had seen a shadowy figure.

Sherlock had been listening and as soon as he gathered enough information he turned and began to run towards the area Mycroft had directed them to. He was stopped before he could make it more than a couple of steps, when strong hands grabbed him. He turned and glared at Greg, "Why did you stop me? We need to go and investigate." He told the man, glaring at him in anger.

"I know, and I will be the one to go and do so," Greg told him, a serious look on his face.

"But…" Sherlock began to protest.

"Alex," he began softly, "I know you want to help, but this time I need you to remain here. If I don't get back you need to call Donovan, it could mean that someone is after Mycroft, or someone is after the kids here, which is more likely." Greg said softly, trying to make sure Sherlock understood his reasons for going alone.

"Myc…" he then started.

"Alex, I have no time. Mycroft is dealing with Marty, who is shaking like a leaf still, I need you to remain with them, they need you to pay attention to what is going on in case something happens." He said, giving Sherlock's shoulders a squeeze before standing and running off.

It was a moment after Greg left them that one of the mothers came over, looking worried, "I'm sorry to ask, but is there something wrong?"

Mycroft looked to her as he answered, "My nephew, Marty, felt as though someone was watching him. He did see something and my friend has gone to check it out."

"Someone was watching. It might be something innocent, I know a lot of fathers who come to watch their kids since they can't approached them." She suggested a reason, though all three of them could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Iths wass a bad man," John murmured around his thumb and through his remaining hiccups.

The woman looked to the young child and asked aloud, "And how would you know something like that?"

John looked to her and mumbled, "Felths bad, really bad."

It was Mycroft that then spoke as he stood up for John, "Marty has excellent instincts about people, he hasn't been wrong yet," he paused for a moment as he added, "That's why Greg has gone to check things out."

The mother shook her head a little. Her dark brown hair falling a little more out of her bun as she told him, "you should have called the police, if what the child says is true, they would be able to deal with it better."

"I know…" Mycroft began to say as he was quickly; interrupted.

"Uncle Greg is a Detective Inspector with New Scotland Yard. He knows what he is doing." Sherlock told the woman, as John nodded adamantly.

"There were some prints left behind, fresh ones as well as a few deep ones. So the guy must have been there for a while before I went over to have a look," Greg said, slightly out of breath from the running over there and back to the three, "Who ever it was is long gone now."

"I'm going to inform the other parents I think they should be warmed." The woman said as she then walked off.

"I think we should go home as well," Mycroft said as Greg nodded in agreement.

They left the play park quickly and went to the nearby car park where Greg had parked his car. By the time they were almost home John was mostly back to his normal self. John looked over to his friend and could see that Sherlock wasn't happy about leaving the park and going home, he hoped that he would be able to find something for the two of them to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well, wedding over and now NaNoWriMo is about to start, be warned, I might not update each week during October and November. I am going to try and do so.

**Science of Youth**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Mycroft and Greg quickly settled down to read in the living room after getting back from the park. Greg had gotten in touch with Donovan and told her what had happened at the park and what he had found. The sergeant had told him that she would send someone over there to investigate. He had told the others what was going to happen as soon as he got off the phone. Sherlock had been the one to wonder when she would call them back to tell them what she had found out.

John watched Sherlock, he could see that the other was bored, really bored. He was fine now after the scare in the park, and was now more curious about what was going on now. Sherlock looked from where his friend was sat, messing around a little with his leg, to where his brother and Greg were talking to each other quietly. He stood up from where he was sitting on the floor near John and walked over to the two adults.

"I'm bored Mycroft, could we please go out somewhere again?" he asked, he made sure for it to be a question and now a demand since he knew how his brother would react to a demand.

Mycroft shook his head, "I think it would be better to remain inside for the rest of the day," he answered him gently, hoping that Sherlock would be all right with it.

"We could always go to a different park? If that one is a problem." He made a suggestion, he really wanted to go outside and run around a bit more, he had so much energy inside him he felt as though he would to burst.

Mycroft sighed at his brother as he told him, "I'm sorry Sherlock. It will start to go dark soon, and we will be having dinner as well. There would be no point in going out, even to a different park."

"Fine," he growled through gritted teeth as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

John had over heard the conversation and winced when the door slammed shut. He could tell that Sherlock was bored and was having trouble with keeping his energy under wraps. These were the times when he had been able to get Sherlock to join him for a run, most of the time he ran alone. He got up and left the lego as he began to follow his best friend out of the room.

"John, it might be a better idea to leave him alone for a bit," Greg told him gently.

John looked to him and explained as best as he could, "He has thoo muchs energy, ith'ss why he wanthss tho go outh. Ifs I can, I'm going tho thry and disthracth hims."

"All right," Greg said, not really sure that John would be able to do anything, as Mycroft nodded to him slightly.

John nodded back as he then left the two adults alone. He climbed up the stairs and stood at the top, thinking for a moment where Sherlock would go and sulk. If they had been at Baker Street, he knew exactly where he would have found Sherlock. He took a guess as he looked to their bedroom door and walked towards it. He almost sighed in relief when he saw Sherlock laying on his back, on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a pout on his face.

John looked to the floor, feeling a little guilty as he felt that it was his fault that they had gone home, "I'm ssorry Ssherlocks, ifs I hadn'ths of reacthed likes I did and kepth quieth we could ssthill be out sside and phlaying."

Sherlock rolled onto his side and looked at his best friends downcast look "John, it is not your fault at all. I can understand why you acted as you did, and I believe that we left the play park at the right time, it just didn't mean that we have to go inside for the rest of the day, we could have easily gone somewhere else."

John nodded, not quite believing him as he asked softly, "Sso whath cans we do fors funs?"

Sherlock rolled back and was once again staring at the ceiling in thought, a grin quickly took over his features, "I know," he said as he jumped off the bed and grabbed John by the hand.

He pulled the younger child out of the room and towards the stairs, "Where are we going?" John asked as they started down the stairs, Sherlock being careful as he made sure to go slow enough so that John wouldn't end up falling.

"We're going outside, we'll play in the garden for a while," Sherlock said, full of energy that desperately needed an outlet.

John looked a little uncertain as he said softly, "I don'th thinks ith'ss a good idea Ssherlocks, Mycrofths did ssay we sshould remain insside."

Sherlock glanced to him as he pulled John through the hallway, making sure to be quite as he went past the living room door. They walked into the kitchen and towards the backdoor, "It's the perfect idea John, we'll get rid of some of the energy that we have and then we'll go back inside."

John nodded reluctantly as the two of them went out side and almost immediately began to run around the large garden, enjoying the freedom. Their energetic play kept them both from noticing that neither of them had thought to bring a coat with them, and at the end of December it was only just above freezing.

John and Sherlock were laughing as they ran after each other in turn. To busy with their game of chase to even realise that they had unknowingly crossed from Mycroft's large back garden and into the small woodland area that his home back onto. It took them a while to even notice that the scenery had even changed from open land to woodland.

"Achoo!" John sneezed as the cold finally began to start seeping in to the younger of the two.

"You all right John?" Sherlock asked as he turned to his friend, wondering if all was fine with him, a tone of worry quickly entering his voice.

"Ssherlocks," he murmured as he looked to his friend, "I'm colds," he added, looking a little embarrassed, "Can we go home now?" he then asked in a small voice as he began to wrap his arms around himself trying to get warm.

Sherlock looked around them, noticing for the first time how dark it now was. Though he didn't have a clue as to how long they had been outside for, "Yes, I believe that it is time that we should be heading back," he agreed as he tried to figure out where they were and how they would be getting back to Mycroft's home.

John smiled gratefully as Sherlock sent him a smile back. The young genius did a one eighty degree turn and started to head back the way that the two of them had come. He had looked up, but there was nothing coming through the dense woodland that was around them. After a little while, Sherlock glanced back at John and noticed that he was beginning to lag behind. The elder child slowed his pace and then held out a hand for his younger friend to take.

"Thanks you," John said softly as he took the offered hand and walked a little closer to Sherlock, hoping to stay warm a little bit more.

The hand Sherlock held was colder than his own, he looked towards John a bit more closely and he could see that the child was shivering and his teeth clattering together rapidly as his body tried to warm it self up. Sherlock was barely feeling the cold as he pulled John closer and wrapped an arm around him, hoping that it would help keep the other warm. They carried on walking through the darkness, both of them realising that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go outside alone after all. The darkness that was surrounding them was beginning to feel oppressive.

John stumbled over a root, falling towards the dirt ground, Sherlock just about managed to stop himself from following him. His grey eyes filled with concern as he knelt down beside John.

"I'm sorry John," he murmured as he helped John to stand back up, looking him over to make sure that he hadn't been hurt at all.

"Ith'ss okays Ssherlocks," John smiled to him through his shivers.

Sherlock shook his head, "No it isn't," he apologised again as he added, "I should have listened to you."

The small child sighed, "Don'ths worry Ssherlocks, lethss concenthrathe in getthing home," he told him, hoping that the other would listen to him.

Sherlock looked at him closely and nodded as he clasped John's hand in his once again and the two carried on walking. It was soon becoming clear to the both of them that they were lost in the woods. Sherlock stopped and pulled John closer as he began to look around again, hoping that he would see something that would be able to point him in the right way. Anything familiar would help him.

It took a few more minutes for Sherlock to admit defeat, "we're lost," he said softly, not wanting to give in, but having no choice.

John looked to him and gave him a soft smile, "I know." He said gently, knowing how hard it had been for Sherlock to say something and to admit that he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," he told him, he could see and feel that John was cold. He was shivering badly and Sherlock was scared that John was going hypothermic. He didn't know what he would be able to do to make sure that John was all right.

"Noth your faulth Ssherlocks, we're boths tho blame," John tried his best to reassure him through chattering teeth as he looked to his friend.

Sherlock then began to look around the place, hoping that he could find something that would help them keep warm at least, he grinned a little, "here, lets go and settle in there." He said as he pointed out a hollow tree that was nearby.

John looked to it and nodded as he was pulled along, "Okays."

"It may not be the best thing for us to go in, but it will help keep us out of the elements a little better, and we will be able to huddle together and try and keep warm." Sherlock added as he was now almost dragging John over to the hallow tree.

John nodded in agreement and Sherlock began to push him into the base of the tree first. John scooted over a little more as he settled on the far side from the opening. Sherlock then climbed in as he went closer to John and settled down beside him. They huddled closely, wrapping arms around each other, Sherlock shook his head a little as he pulled John's arms from around him and placed the between their bodies.

"You're colder," Sherlock said as he saw that John was beginning to protest.

John sighed and then nodded and he snuggled closer, already feeling a little warm, "I haves no doubth thaths Greg and Mycrofths will nothice thaths we are misssings," John said softly as he carried shivering.

Sherlock nodded in agreement, "They will," he said as the two of them did their best to keep warm, waiting and hoping that Mycroft and Greg would be able to find them before they ended up ill, or even dead from exposure.

John and Sherlock kept glancing towards the opening and listening for sounds in the area surrounding them. Just in case someone was coming bye, or even calling them. Sherlock was worried as he could see that John was beginning to get sleepy. "Stay awake," he said hoping that the other child would listen to him as they carried on waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in updating. My laptop broke in November, and I only got it fixed in January, with other things going on, like the 00Q RBB and decorating my room, I didn't really have time to do editing and such. But now that is all over and done with, I should be able to get back to updating once a week.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam, who edited this, and remaining mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Mycroft looked at Greg and whispered y "Why don't you go and make a start on dinner, while I'll go and see to Sherlock and John and get them downstairs?"

Greg nodded in agreement as he replied, "Yeah, sure. Anything specific for dinner or should I do whatever?" he asked.

"I don't mind and I doubt the boys will either," he answered smiling softly.

"All right," he nodded as he stood up, "Do you think Sherlock has stopped sulking yet?"

"He has been up there for well over an hour. Hopefully John has done what he said and has been able to talk to Sherlock and get him to do something else for a little while." He replied as he too stood up.

Greg gave a grin as the two of them walked towards the door and split up. With Greg going across the hallway to the kitchen and dining room, while Mycroft went right towards the stairs. The older man walked up them and went straight towards the kids' room, thinking that the two would still be there. He frowned when he didn't see the two. He could tell that Sherlock had been on his bed since that morning. He was able to determine that Sherlock had gotten off his bed in as rush as well.

Mycroft walked back out of the room and headed towards the lab. He hoped that they hadn't gone in there to be honest. He didn't want them to be in there unsupervised. The British government official walked in and looked around. Nothing had been moved at all, everything was still clean and put away, telling the man that Sherlock and John hadn't even gone in there since he had last been in there with them. He quickly left the room, getting slightly worried since he could not find any sign of the boys.

Mycroft quickly checked the rest of the upstairs rooms making sure that the two of them weren't there at all. He then went downstairs, almost running and beginning to feel a little panicked now. He went to his office and looked around, making sure to look on the top of the bookcases and under the sofa. He then went across to the library and searched there. There was no sign of them. He went to the kitchen and noticed that the kitchen door wasn't fully closed he went over to it and then turned to Greg as he was preparing some chicken.

"Greg, did you open the back door at all?" he asked, hoping that he had.

Greg turned to him and shook his head, "No I haven't, where are the boys?" he asked back, noticing the frightened expression on Mycroft's two boys were nowhere in sight.

"I can't find them in the house." Mycroft said trembling as he looked at the door, "I think they may have gone outside even though I told Sherlock not to." He then had another thought and ran out of the room.

"Mycroft?" Greg questioned as he followed the slightly older man.

"Their coats are still here, I'm going to check the security feeds." He answered and he then went to the small security room near the kitchen.

Mycroft sat down at the monitors and looked at them all. He then rewound some of the footage for the back door and watched it. The timestamp said that it had been over an hour ago when the door on the screen opened and Sherlock went out of the house, almost pulling poor John, who looked unsure behind him. Mycroft noted the time and then switched to the camera in the back garden and then watched that one for a bit.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched the two boys chase each other and laugh as they caught one another and then turned and ran. He frowned as he noticed that they were going to close to the woods, and shook his head when they finally went out of sight.

"They entered the woods around twenty five minutes ago." Mycroft said as he stood up.

"How large are the woods?" Greg asked wondering if he should call for a search party..

"Larger than we would be able to search alone and find them quickly. They will freeze in this weather. It's also late so we'll have to contend with the problem of visibility as well as the drop in temperature dropping. I think we have no choice but to call someone in to help us." Mycroft replied.

Greg nodded and pulled out his mobile, "I'll get a canine unit here. They should be able to help a lot better." He told his friend as he dialed Donovan's number.

"Hello, Sergeant Donovan," came the voice of the woman on the other end, she had a longer shift than Greg did.

"Donovan, it's Lestrade, I need some help." Greg explained, "Marty and Alex went outside to play, without telling us and they entered the woods behind the property. They may be lost, since it looks like they weren't paying attention to what was going on. They don't have their coats either and it's gettinghe glanc." He Mycroft, who w looked ing worriedly atMycroft who was watching the footage once again.

"All right, I'll call for a canine unit to come and help out and a few others." She told him, reassuringly.

"Thanks," he said as he then rattled off Mycroft's address, "and we have footage of when and where they entered the woods so you can narrow your search."

"All right, we'll be there as soon as possible," she replied as she hung up the phone.

Greg looked to Mycroft and told him, "Sally's on her way with others to come and help."

Mycroft nodded as he made a copy of the footage and then made his way to the living room, not wanting to think about how the two children would be freezing by now. The two sat and waited for Donovan and the canine unit to arrive. It didn't take long as Greg got up to greet them, Mycroft stood and followed him slowly. Sally and the others quickly watched the footage as the dogs smelled some of John and Sherlock's clothing.

"Right, we'll split into teams," Donovan said as she took charge, not thinking it would be good idea for Greg and Mycroft to take the lead.

Everyone split up as they made their way outside and set off with the dogs. Greg and Mycroft, with the children's coats in hand, went with the dogs as the other teams began to look elsewhere. They had two teams both entered the woods in the same place, but going off in almost opposite directions. They had almost ran after the dogs for almost twenty minutes as they called out Alex and Marty, hoping to get an answer.

"Here!" came a small reply after Greg had shouted as loud as he could.

"Keep calling out Alex!" Greg shouted as he could tell it was the elder of the two that had called out.

Sherlock kept on calling as they got near, "In the hollow of a tree Uncle Greg." He called out once more.

Mycroft rushed forwards as he could see the tree that Sherlock was on about, "Come on out." He said as he knelt down in the dirt not caring at all the mess he was becoming.

Sherlock slowly crawled out as he then turned and helped John. Mycroft moved forwards as he pulled the two of them into his arms. Mycroft moved forwards quickly as he pulled the two of them into his arms, holding them tightly. He could feel the two of them shivering from the cold. Greg stepped forwards as Mycroft let them go enough for the Detective Inspector to help them into their coats. Mycroft hurriedly had the two of them back in his arms. Even he was beginning to shake, but more from relief that flooded him, than anything else.

"Come on, let's get you two home." Greg said gently as he looked to the two children and gave them a relieved smile.

Mycroft nodded as he whispered, "Yes."

Greg took Sherlock from his arms as one of the officers handed the two of them a blanket each. Greg wrapped the shivering Sherlock in one, settling him on his hip, Mycroft doing the same for John. Mycroft then stood up, with a shivering John held securely in his arms a hand rubbing up and down the young childs back, hoping to warm him up. Greg was doing the same for Sherlock.

They quickly made their way back to Mycroft's home. The paramedics checked the two children over and said all they needed was to get warm and that there were no lasting effects of their jaunt out into the woods. Mycroft settled himself into the living room with the children huddled on either side of him. Greg said goodbye and thanked those that had come out to help find the two boys. Greg sighed as he finally walked back into the living room. He picked up John from where he was seated and flopped down beside Mycroft as he settled the young boy on his lap. Mycroft quickly pulled his little brother onto his lap, arranging the blankets over the four of them as he did so.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock was the first one to say anything as he wrapped his arms around his brother feeling glad to be back with him.

"Reallys ssorry," John added as he began to suck his thumb once more, staring sorrowful blue eyes at Mycroft and then Greg.

"It wasn't John's fault, it was mine, all mine. He didn't want to go out, but I dragged him with me." Sherlock interjected as he looked to John and then up to his brother.

"You have no idea how much you scared me… us," Mycroft said as he held Sherlock even tighter, hoping to show his brother how frightened he had been when he couldn't find either John or Sherlock inside the house.

"We're sssorryss," John sniffled a little as he huddled closer to Greg, still feeling a little cold.

Greg and Mycroft held the two closer as they rubbed at their backs, soothing them a little and helping to warm them both up. It didn't take long for soft little snores to start coming from both of them.

"Out like a light the both of them," Greg smiled as he looked at John and then to Sherlock.

Mycroft nodded softly, "They scared me so much, Sherlock hasn't scared me like that since you called me telling me he had overdosed." He said as his shivered remembering the dark times that his little brother had gone through.

Greg nodded, remembering the strung out young man that he had met, "Just glad I don't really have to worry about that any more, John does a good job of keeping him occupied."

Mycroft nodded, "They are good for each other in different ways." He said as he began to slowly move around, "Let's get the two of them to bed."

Greg nodded and they slowly got up and took the two children upstairs. They got them changed into some warm pyjamas as Mycroft settled the two of them in their beds as Greg got some hot water bottles done up for them both. Mycroft settled himself on Sherlock's bed, stretched out and watching over him, as Greg did the same on John's bed.

"Sherlock was always a handful but he got worse as he grew up," Mycroft said as he looked to his brother and brushed some hair out of the sleeping face.

"I can imagine, I know what he is like as an adult and without John he was more…" Greg broke off wondering how he could describe him, "Too much energy, no manners. John makes him stop and think before he runs off." He finished.

Mycroft nodded as he lay down on the bed fully and pulled Sherlock close, wanting to keep hold of him, scared that he might just disappear on him. Greg settled himself down as well and kept John close. The two adults slowly fell asleep as they watched over their charges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, you guys are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun while I can.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

John was curled up on Mycroft's lap as they watch the end of The Pirates of the Caribbean; Curse of the Black Pearl, this time it was John's choice for a film. Breakfast had been over for almost three hours, and lunch was beginning to approach. As the credits rolled Mycroft's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the number. He picked John off his lap and set him aside as he then got up and walked out of the room, answering the phone as he did so.

"Wonder who that was?" Sherlock queried as his eyes had followed his brother and were now locked on the closed door.

"Assks him when he comess backss in," John told him as he smiled.

Sherlock nodded and the three of them waited for the other to come back inside. Fifteen minutes passed by slowly, before Mycroft walked back into the room and sat down. He once again settled John back onto his lap.

"What was the call about?" Greg was the one to beat Sherlock to the question, he was just as curious as Sherlock was.

"We have gotten quite a bit of information from your **Scientist** ," he said as he almost spat out the last word, as though it was distasteful.

Sherlock frowned wondering what kind of information as he promoted his brother, "Like what? Can our de-aging be reversed?"

Mycroft look to his little brother as he answered, "Yes it can. Though it will take a few days at least, to come up with the serum and then we will need to test it to make sure that it's safe."

Sherlock studied his brother closely as he then stated, "What are you hiding?"

Mycroft sighed slightly as he chuckled, "From what we have been able to gather, the serum will re-age you, but only so far. You won't be returning to your original ages."

"How much will they age?" Greg asked, he couldn't help but be curious about it.

He glanced over to him before looking back to the two children, "approximately twenty five years, give or take a year or two either side. Any more and the body could give up with the stress. Since there isn't much more growth needed after that time, so it's an unnecessary stress," he answered as best as he could, he didn't know much about the process.

John giggled a little as he joked, "Thats'ss good, I wasss beginning to feelsl my age."

Sherlock looked to his friend, "Hmm," he hummed in thought as he realized that John had recently celebrated his fortieth birthday.

John had heard the hum and looked questionally towards his friend as he said softly, "SSherlockss?"

Sherlock broke out of his thoughts as he answered "Sorry John, I was thinking about what would have happened when you could no longer come with me on cases, and chasing down the criminals of London."

"And what are you thoughts on that Sherlock?" his brother was the one to ask, as John and Greg looked on in curiosity.

"I don't like the idea of doing my cases alone again. It won't happen," he answered adamantly as he looked to his best friend as he stated once more, "It won't happen John."

John smiled to him and nodded, "I'll do my bessts tho makes ssure iths doessn'ths."

Mycroft was about to say something else as his phone began to ring once again, he quickly answered it but the voice on the other end was too quiet for the others in the room to hear what was being said, "All right, come over now, and I'll see you both soon," He said softly as he soon hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment, a pained expression on his face.

"Who was that?" Greg asked as John quickly began to hug Mycroft, the young boy wanted to comfort his friend.

"Teressa, there are too many people coming and going from her home, offering their condolences and continually asking her if things are all right. She asked if it would be all right to come over here for an hour or two, to try and escape them for a while. Melinda is coming with her, even though Teressa's parents are staying at the house until things are sorted, she doesn't want to leave her mother," He answered as he explained what was going on.

The three nodded in understanding and settled down to wait to see one of Mycroft's friends and his goddaughter. It was almost half hour later when Mycroft led a tall pale woman into the living room. Beside her was a young girl, just a little smaller than Sherlock was. Both of them had light brown hair, while the mother had pale hazel eyes, the daughter had bright green eyes. The woman came to a stop as soon as she saw the two kids and the other man in the room.

"Oh, Mike," she said softly as she turned to her friend, "I'm sorry, if I have known you had visitors I would have stayed at home." She said, her voice was full of sorrow and pain.

"Tess," Mycroft said softly with a shake of his head, "Don't worry. Now theses are my Nephews, Alex, is the older of the two, and the young one is Marty." He said as he introduced the two children first and then said, "The man sitting on the sofa is a good friend of mine, as well as my brothers. His name is Greg and he is Detective Inspector with New Scotland Yard. I'm taking care of my nephews for a while as my cousins are sorting a few things out, Greg has kindly said he would help me with watching over them, as Alex can be a handful." Mycroft finished as he told her the little lie that they were using.

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled, though it was brittle and looked as though it could shatter at any moment, "I'm Teresa and this is my daughter Melinda." Melinda gave them a small wave a very small smile on her sad face as she looked to those in the room.

John didn't like the fact that she was so sad, he had seen enough of that as he thought about the cases he had been on with Sherlock and the families of those taken before their time. He climbed down from the sofa and walked over to where the woman was stood and looked up at her, her sadness reflected in the blue eyes that now looked at her, "Ups, pleasse," he said softly as he held up his arms for her to take him.

Teresa looked a little startled that this young child would be picked up by a total stranger, but she did as he had asked and picked him up, "Hello Marty," she said to him softly.

"Hello," he greeted back as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her as tightly as he could, hoping to give her a little comfort, "I'm ssorry fors your lossss," he said slowly, hoping he would avoid lisping.

Teressa stiffened a little as the words sunk in, but soon she was crying softly as she held John that little bit tighter. Melinda seeing her mother beginning to cry went over to her as tears began to make their way down her own pale checks. Mycroft went over to her and guided Teressa over to the sofa and helped her to sit down as she still held John in her arms. Melinda went over with them and sat beside her mother and leaned against her as teressa wrapped an arm around her daughter.

Half hour later Sherlock looked to his friend, who was now just sitting on the woman's lap, she had been talking a little about her late husband. John gave him a pointed look and Sherlock would have sighed aloud, but knew that if he did so, John would lecture him about it later.

"Marty," Sherlock said, getting his friends attention again, "Shall we go to the library?" he asked him, John nodded as he then turned to Melinda and did as John wanted, "Melinda, would you care to join us?" John wanted to get the girl away from the adults so they could talk a little more privately, the young child could tell that there were things they were avoiding because of little ears.

"Okay," Melinda said, a little watery smile making its way onto her face as she got down from the sofa. She then turned to John and picked him up and little to help him down.

Sherlock took John's hand as Melinda took John's other hand. Sherlock wasn't too keen on the girl holding his friend's hand, but let it go when he saw John's look. The three walked out of the room and left the adults to their talk as they went to the library.

"What would you like to read Marty?" Melinda was the one to ask as she looked around the library for a moment and then smiled at the young child.

John looked to her as he said softly, "you don'ts haves tho read tho me, I can do iths mysselfs."

"But you're really young," she said with a tilt of her head.

"I know, buths I cans read, I likes reading, whaths do you likes reading?" John asked her as he went to the sofa and began to climb on.

Melinda went over to him quickly as Sherlock smiled and shook his head, "don't do that you could hurt yourself."

John sighed a little in frustration as he looked to Sherlock and asked him, "Alex, can you get me Treasure Island?"

Sherlock was about to answer him when Melinda jumped in saying, "I'll get it for you Marty, where is it?"

Sherlock went and got the book and handed it over before John could answer her, "you should have thought about getting it before you got on the sofa Marty." He told his younger friend.

John nodded as he said, "Yeah I knows, I forgoths."

Melinda quickly got on the sofa as took the book from John as she pulled the younger child onto her lap and then began to read to him. Sherlock stifled a chuckle as he went and picked his own book to read. He could feel the glare that John and sent his way, but ignored it as he went over to the sofa and sat near the two others as he read his own book.

It was almost two hours later when the three adults made their way into the library and saw all three kids sitting together reading.

"Melinda," Teresa said softly as she called to her daughter, "It's time to go home now."

Melinda nodded and hugged John as she said, "I'll have to come and read to you another time."

John nodded, even though he knew that there was a possibility it would never happen, "Okayss."

Melinda then hugged Sherlock as she went and joined her mother. She looked up to her uncle and said, "Bye uncle Mycroft." She said as Mycroft knelt down and the two hugged tightly.

"Bye mel," he said back to her as he added, "Take care of your mother and I shall come and see you soon."

Mycroft stood back up and led them out of the room. Greg turned to the two boys as he asked them, "have a good time?"

John shrugged, he would have rather read by himself, but it wasn't so bad, "yeah."

"It was amusing," Sherlock smirked over to John, "Melinda took it in her mind to baby John."

Greg chuckled and shook his head as John reached over and punched Sherlock on the arm calling out, "Not funny."

"It was," Sherlock told him, still smirking as he added, "she would make a very good sister."

"Well, she'll have that chance in a few months, Tess is pregnant, just gone four months." Greg said softly.

John and Sherlock winced, to lose a husband at such a time was going to be hard for Teressa. Mycroft walked back into the room, he had over heard what had been said. He stood and looked to the two children.

"You're going to be doing all you can to make sure everything is fine aren't you?" John asked him from where he was sat.

"Yes, I've already contacted a few people to make sure." Mycroft nodded as he then said, "Right, so after lunch, what would the two of you like to do?" he then asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Park!" the two boys yelled out, and then laughed.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, a part of him didn't want to let them go outside after yesterday, but gave in straight away as he said, "Fine, let's go and have something warm for lunch and then we'll go out."

The two boys smiled and got up from the sofa as the four of them went to the kitchen and Greg set about making some cheese toasties for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and reviews. I love you all! I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun with them, that I hope you will enjoy just as much as me!
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, any mistakes that remain are my own.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Mycroft set John down on the ground as Sherlock took up his hand and the two of them ran off in the direction of the climbing frame. The British Government couldn't help but shake his head, as he and Greg made their way over to the benches and sat down. Watching as the two climbed up to the top and over the bridge. It was getting close to dinner time already as they had spent most of the day in the house but they had decided to still go out even as the light began to fade from the sky.

"They really enjoy climbing, don't they?" Greg commented with a smile on his face.

"Yes, though it does make me worry at times." Mycroft replied as he turned to his friend. "They have a penchant for getting into trouble, or it finds them quickly, and with them climbing everywhere as well, I have no doubt they will send me grey before my time." He joked lightly.

Greg laughed as he told Mycroft, "Lucky you, someone sent me grey the moment I met them."

Mycroft chuckled as he nodded, "I can see where you are coming from, I would blame him as well."

Greg nodded as he looked back towards the children as they reached the last level on the climbing frame, "To be honest, I do miss him and his little friend." He said softly.

Mycroft nodded, "While it is novel for a while, I admit I miss my brother." He whispered softly.

"Argh!" came a scream from behind them.

Mycroft and Greg turned around and saw two people, a male and female arguing loudly as the woman tried to throw a punch towards the man. The man dodge it and hit back. Greg got up allowing his copper persona to take over as he went over to break up the fight. Parents from around the park were now watching as Greg got in the middle of the fight and broke it up as quickly as he could.

Sherlock and John climbed down from the climbing frame to head over to Mycroft to see what was going on better. Arms grabbed them as something was pressed over their mouths to stop them from screaming out for help. Their eyes were wide as they watched the figures of Greg and Mycroft become smaller as they were taken from the park.

Sherlock began to struggle as hard as he could as he tried to get free and to call out to his brother before he could no longer see him.

"Karl, hit him," the one holding Sherlock ordered.

Someone came up to him as they ran and hit Sherlock over the head. Sherlock became dazed and dizzy as he stopped fighting. This only caused John to become aggressive as he too tried to get free. It wasn't long before they came to a van. He and Sherlock were thrown inside, John crying out as he landed painfully on his side. Sherlock lay dazed beside him.

John crawled over to his friend and looked him over, he stroked his hair and called out, "Alexss," he whispered, not sure if he should use their real names, it could be trouble if he did.

"Mar…" Sherlock began and ended up groaning as his head throbbed as someone got in the back with them.

John's arm was grabbed as he was pulled away from Sherlock and almost thrown into the side of the van as it began to move away, "Keep quiet and we won't hurt you. You talk or get on our nerves too much. I won't hesitate to break an arm. ." The man in the back of the van warned them.

John looked at them as Sherlock nods in agreement. John was let near him again from where he had been pushed. John went back to soothing Sherlock as the van carried on moving. It was a little while later the van came to a stop. The man in the back picked up Sherlock and the back of the van opened as someone reached in and grabbed John.

They were taken into a building and put in a room, the three that had taken them stayed in the room as two more walked in.

"So these are the two?" one of the newcomers asked as he looked to the kids.

"Yes boss, they have been seen with him on several occasions." The one that had threatened the kids answered him.

"Good," he nodded.

Sherlock was a little more aware as John carried on soothing him, "Are you okays now?" John whispered as he leaned closer.

"Yes," Sherlock mumbled as he tried to sit up through his dizziness.

"Do you know who theys are atss all?" John then asked him, curious and worried.

Sherlock looked to them and observed them a little, "I recognised the boss. His brother is up in court in around a week, looking at 25 to life if convicted of the murders." He told John, remembering a file that had been in Greg's office when they had gone there.

John nodded and then wondered, "Whats do theys wants withs usss?"

Sherlock didn't have to even think as he answered, "I would say that they are trying to get Greg not to testify, it is his testimony that will put away Patrick O'Carroll. We may be used as a way to bribe Greg. I believe he is also protecting a star witness as well."

"So they'lls conthacths Greg and geths hims tho complys and maybe tho thrya and geths thos thes withnessss?" John asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

"I have no doubt that they will, but after that, I don't know what they are planning to do with us, so we have to be patient." Sherlock told him as he made sure John was looking at him, he could see the fear in his eyes.

John nodded a little as he then said, "Okays."

"I have no doubt that Greg and Mycroft will soon notice that we are missing, they will come for us, no matter what and with Mycroft on it, it should not be long." Sherlock reassured him as he took hold of John's hand and pulled him to him and held him, soothing him.

"We could thry and esscapes?" John suggested, he just wanted to get out of there and back home.

Sherlock shook his head slightly as he told him, "No, that won't work, we are too small and not quite quick enough at the moment and I am still feeling a little dizzy from when that idiot hit me."

John looked him and could see that Sherlock had a slight concussion, "Okays," he told him.

"I thought I told you kids to keep quiet." Came a voice from someone that was now standing above them. He lashed out a hand as he caught John around the face.

John cried out as his face stung, he was pulled away from Sherlock and held up by his arm, "Leths me goss!" he screamed kicking out automatically as his shoulder began to hurt and he struggled to get free.

"I said to be quiet," the man shook John a little before he dropped him to the ground and kicked out at him.

"Marty!" Sherlock called out as he tried to get to his friend.

Someone grabbed the other guy by the shoulder and said, "Stop, they're kids don't forget that. They're scared,"

"I don't care! I told them to keep quiet." He growled as the younger boy was trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Kev stop, leave the room." Said the boss man.

The man growled as glared down at the two children, Sherlock then hurried towards John's side, who was now crying and curled in on himself. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and rocked him while silently assessing for injuries. Sherlock looked to the man as he was leaving the room and glared at him.

"I'm sorry about that," the man said as he knelt down to the two of them, "We just need you to behave, do what we say and we'll promise that we won't hurt you again. I'll also keep Kev away." He smiled, though John and Sherlock could see the ruthlessness behind the voice.

"Make sure he stays away from Marty," Sherlock demanded, making sure to keep up the pretence of a naive and frightened child.

"Okay, I will. Can I see Marty?" he then asked as he looked to the kid, wanting to make sure he hadn't been hurt too badly, it wouldn't do to start this off on the wrong foot if he wanted the kids to comply with him.

Sherlock could see what the other was really after, a bond of trust between them, the nice guy that want's to nodded his head a little and looked at John, John could tell what was going on through his tears. When he felt Sherlock let him go and when this strange man tried to take him he did struggle but only until the man was holding him and rocking him.

"I'm sorry for Kev, let's make sure you're okay." He smiled at the younger of the two children and then looked him over, though he wasn't really doing it to be kind, "You'll be okay, now shush." He said as he rocked him and stayed close to where Sherlock was sitting.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked him, watching him closely, but trying to seem like he was open to the man.

"I'm Colin," he introduced himself to them both as John began to calm down as the pain in his face, arm and shoulder started to ease off.

"Hello," Sherlock told him, "I'm Alex and that's my little brother Marty."

"Hello Alex," Colin smiled to him as he stroked a calming hand over John's back, though really it did anything but.

The two kids stared at him and waited for him to say what he really wanted with them. Colin thought he had the two of them fooled as the rest of the men left the room and left him with the two children.

"Right kids, I will be needing your help, alright? I need to get a message to Greg Lestrade." He flashed a demure smile while he explained, as though he was sharing a secret.

Sherlock pretended to listen as he said, "You know Uncle Greg?"

"I do and I need his help with something, that's why you two are are going to help me get your Uncle Greg to do something that will help my brother." He grinned at them..

John looked at him and whispered. "Uncle Gregs likess tho help peoples, he'ss a policeman."

"I know and that's why I need your help. Because normally I wouldn't be able to talk with your Uncle Greg at all but with you two here, I know that this time he will be able to listen to me and help me." He grinned, thinking he had them beat and that they would now help him in getting his brother out of jail and off from the case.

John and Sherlock nodded as Sherlock was the one to say, "Of course we'll help you, Uncle Greg would be really sad if we didn't help someone that was in trouble."

"Right I have to go for a bit, but I promise that no one else will come in for a bit all right?" he said as he set John down next to Sherlock.

"Okay," Sherlock nodded as he pulled John to him and held him.

Colin walked out of the room to go and talk to his men about what he had been able to get out of the children. Sherlock and John shared a look, they would have to come up with something that would help them to get out of this and would be able to get it through to Mycroft and Greg. They wanted to go home, and they wanted to go home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos, I do love reading them and knowing that you are enjoying the story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a bad fall. I’m okay, just feeling really bruised and a sprained ankle.

**Chapter Thirty**

 

Greg was able to convince the two people to walk away from each other as other Police Officers walked onto the scene. They took over as soon as Greg had explained the situation to them. It was a domestic and one that Greg hoped would only be a one off for the couple. He turned around and went back over to Mycroft. He smiled at him as he stood beside him and the two of them turned back to the play park.

 

“Where are the kids?” Mycroft asked when he couldn’t see them.

 

“Alex!” Greg then called out as he then called, “Marty!”

 

“What’s wrong?” one of the fathers asked as he saw the two beginning to look around the park.

 

“My nephews are missing. Their names are Alex and Marty,” Mycroft said as he called out for the two once again, this time moving beyond the climbing frame where he had last seen the two.

 

“What do they look like?” he asked as he started calling out, “Oi, two kids are missing, come over and help.”

 

Greg went over to them and pulled out his phone and showed the gathering of men, women and children a picture of the two, “This is what they look like, they were on the climbing frame before all the commotion.” He explained to them.

 

“Right, split up and search,” the man had said, “I’m Tony,” he introduced himself quickly as people began to break off into groups.

 

“Greg and this is Mycroft, their uncle.” He told him, “I’m a DI with New Scotland Yard.”

 

“Right, best call them and tell them what's going on. It might be that they wandered off when no one was paying attention. It happens often here but it’s always best to be on the safe side,” Tony assured as he went with two more people and began to search the park.

 

Mycroft looked at Greg as he nodded his head, “I believe that he is right, we should call the others.”

 

Greg nodded and pulled out his phone. He was about to call Donovan and tell her what was going on and to get people down here to help whenhis phone began to ring. He looked at the number and sat that it was withheld.

 

Greg frowned as he glanced at Mycroft and answered it, “Hello?”

 

“Well hello Detective Inspector Lestrade, it’s so good to hear you again. Though I do wish it would be under better circumstances,” came a voice on the other end.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” he asked as he didn’t recognise the voice at all.

 

“Well, that's a shame I would have thought you would know me since you have my little brother. I do protect family, no matter what the cost to others, family is family after all,” the man said, and Greg could hear the smirk in the voice as Mycroft moved a little closer. He put it on speaker so he could hear what was being said.

 

“What do you mean? Who are you?” he asked again, a feeling of dread deciding on both him and Mycroft as they listened.

 

“Well, we have two very special guests at the moment, I’ll make sure to introduce you in a moment. Now I have two things that I want you to comply with if you want to see them again.” He said as he added, “I know Alex and Marty want you to help as you are a policeman,” he mocked, chuckled darkly.

 

“What do you want?” he demanded to know, his voice steady and serious as he spoke, Mycroft could see that there was worry in his eyes, worry for Sherlock and John.

 

“Well, first things first, I need the protection detail on Lynda Seats to be removed.” He said his first demand, “the second thing for you to make sure, is that during Patricks trial you fluff, you tell a pack of lies or you will never see those two sweet little kiddies again.” He said, his voice hard and menacing.

 

“I want proof that they are alright.” Greg demanded as he wanted to make sure that they were okay.

 

“I can do that, now please, no questions or they will get hurt.” He said as the sound of door was opening, “I don’t want to see them hurt,” he then whispered as movement was heard.

 

Mycroft and Greg could hear a little sniffing in the back ground and instantly recognised it as John’s little sniffle he did when he had hurt himself or was scared.

 

“I have your Uncle Greg on the phone for you.” He said softly.

 

“Really?” came Sherlock’s voice sounding excited.

 

“Yeah,” he said back, “you can speak now Greg,” Colin prompted the man.

 

“Hey boys, can you hear me?” Greg asked.

 

“Uncle Greg,” came John’s excited voice, both Mycroft and Greg could tell that it was all an act. Even though Sherlock often said that John couldn't act, they both knew he could.

 

“Hey little tich, are you both all right?” he asked them, worried that they were hurt.

 

“Theres wass a mean man, buths Mr Colins got rid of him,” John said, as innocently as he could.

 

“Good for Mr Colin,” he replied as things began to click in his head as he realised exactly who he was dealing with.

 

“Yeah, it was a bumpy ride and then we got here and we’ve been here for a bit. The evil Kev man hurt Marty, but Mr Colin was able to send him away and he told us that you need to help his little brother, he’s in trouble and I know that you help people,” Sherlock rushed out, hoping that he would be able to get some information across, hoping that they would be able to find them with that.

 

“Right, I’m so sorry boys, but my phone is running out so I have to stop the call. I’ll let you talk to him again tomorrow when it's full all right?” Colin urged gently as though he was trying to make sure that they saw him as a friend.

 

“Okay, bye Uncle Greg,” Sherlock said first as John sniffled a little and said bye as well.

 

A door opened and closed once again, “Right, you’ve talked to them and now I want you to do what I told you. You have twenty four hours. After that you get the kids back but if you don’t, they won't be alive any more.” He growled out as he then ended the call.

 

Greg looked a little shocked as Tony walked over to him, “Hey, why aren’t you searching?” he asked the two men that had stood in the middle of the playground doing nothing to search for their two kids.

 

“They’ve been taken,” Greg replied softly as he looked at his phone once more and then to Mycroft, “His name is Colin O'Carroll, his brother is Patrick and he’s in lockup until after the trial at least,” he told him what he knew, “got something up your sleeve?” he asked the man, hoping that he would be able do something and get those kids back.

 

Mycroft smirked, “I would hope so, though one of these days I will put a tracker on the both of them. That way if they get taken again I won't have to scour CCTV footage all the time,” he told him as he pulled out his phone and walked away from them, he wanted to make a more private call.

 

“Anthea, the kids have been taken by a man of the name Colin O'Carroll, his has a brother Patrick, find out what you can about them,” he ordered as he then told her what park they were in as he added, “I need all footage around the area, I want to know if there was anything suspicious, especially any vans in the area as well, bring it to the house as soon as possible.”

 

“I’ll presume you’ll want a SWAT team on this as well then? It’s probably overkill but I have no doubt that you will want one to get them back as soon as possible.” She added as she took note of her boss's orders.

 

“You know me too well dear, thank you. I shall await your findings,” he told her as he heard a chuckle from the woman as he hung up the phone and went back over to Greg.

 

“Well?” he asked.

 

“I have Anthea on things already, she will bring what she finds to the house. I believe that we should go home,” Mycroft answered him, a slight smirk on his face, even though he was worried about his brother.

 

“I’ll tell the other parents what is going on,” Tony said as he listened to the mostly cryptic.

 

“Yes and thank them for helping us so far.” Mycroft said with a nod of his head mentally wondering if he could do a little tampering with the tax man and ensure that there was a nice tidy sum of money for each of them at the end of the tax year. Times were trying after all

 

“All right.” He said as he went off and went to tell those that were helping that the two kids had been taken and it sounded as though it was to do with the detective inspectors work and not because of anything else.

 

Mycroft and Greg looked at each other as Mycroft said, “I believe we should head home and make a plan of action. I know I would rather be out there looking, but I don't think it will do any good.”

 

Greg shook his head as he asked, “Were you able to figure anything out from what they had said to us?” he asked him.

 

“From what Alex had said they were in a van, they were in there for a while and then in a room. I would say they were taken around the time we were first distracted and both looked away along with the other parents.” Mycroft told him, relaying what he had gotten from Sherlock, what he said, didn’t say and the way he said things.

 

“You can read him pretty well, can’t you?” Greg said as they began to walk towards the car park.

 

Mycroft nodded giving a wry smile, “Who do you think taught my brother about deductions?” the smile slipped away replaced a wistful look. “I have fond memories of our little games back then. They were what helped us to connect. Without them, Sherlock would’ve been absolutely uncontrollable otherwise and now they come back again to help us once more to which I’m grateful for.”

 

Greg nodded appreciatively as he unlocked the car and the two of them got in. The drive back to Mycroft's home was silent as each of them wondered what was happening with John and Sherlock. They entered the house and settled straight away in Mycroft’s office.

 

“I’m sorry,” Greg said, knowing that if he hadn’t been working that case then the two would have been fine.

 

“I’m rather glad it’s them and no one else that you associate with, since then you wouldn’t have my considerable network available and you do realise this is Sherlock and John they’ve taken right?.” Mycroft said as he then paused for a moment and added, “They’ll run rings around those buffoons. I almost feel sorry for them.”

 

Greg chuckled as he looked at his friend, he could now see the high amount of worry that the other was feeling despite the humorous front he put up. “I can still be sorry,” he told him as he added, “Twenty four hours isn’t a long time. Let’s hope we move quickly, as I don’t have a clue what this guy might do to those two and with Sherlock and John the way they are, I can see them getting hurt a little.”

 

Mycroft nodded, “John isn’t the type to be intimidated at all, no matter what is going on or what might be going on,” he said with a fond smile as he remembered his first meeting with John in the warehouse.

 

Greg nodded, not really understanding, but thinking it was more to do with John’s army days. Greg looked at his phone and put it back away, “I’ll call the Yard when we know more,” he sighed absently as he glanced at Mycroft who nodded in agreement. They both knew that the Yard could easily get in the way of anything that they would need to do and they wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. The two sat and waited for Anthea to come through with the information they needed, hoping that they wouldn’t have to wait long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are amazing. So happy that you are enjoying this story, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, family were down for most of the day.

**Chapter Thirty One**

 

It had just gone past six in the morning when Greg and Mycroft got word from Anthea that she was on the way and she had some information. The detective inspector walked out of the room and stood in the hallway as he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number that he was going to call yesterday. It rang a few times before it was answered.

 

“Donovan,” came the sharp voice on the other end.

 

“Sally,” he greeted, though it was immediately obvious to her that something was going on with her boss and it wasn’t a good thing either.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked him, not bothering to greet him properly.

 

He couldn't help the small dry chuckled as he answered her question, “Yesterday evening, Mycroft and I took the kids down to the park, the one we said that someone was watching us. Something distracted us for a moment, just a few minutes, now that I think about it, it may have been done on purpose, have a look for a report of a disturbance at the park yesterday, see if you can get any information on them.” He said as he thought about what had happened yesterday.

 

“What happened after that?” she prompted him, as she made a note to have a look into things.

 

“When we turned back, Alex and Marty were nowhere in sight, some of the other parents and myself started looking around…” he then told her, only to be interrupted before he could explain further.

 

“What! What the hell took you so long to call me? You know you should have done so as soon as possible, we need to get a good start on missing kids otherwise they could stay missing or worse turn up dead. You know that as well as I do, especially with that case that came across our desk,” she berated him, he could hear the anger in her voice.

 

“Sally,” he called out, getting her to stop her tirade for a moment, “Someone called me. They are holding Alex and Marty to get me to comply with their demands. I didn’t want to say anything until I thought it would be a good idea.” He told her, hoping that she would listen, “I’m working with Mycroft Holmes of course, Sally, he can get information from a number of sources without having to go through all the bureaucratic red tape that we would have to. At this moment in time, his assistant is on the way here with the information that could not only reduce Alex and Marty but capture them as well.”

 

Sally was quiet for a moment as she then said, “fine, but me and a few of the others are going to be coming over, we want to help.”

 

Greg went silent for a few moments as h thought about it, wondering what Mycroft would think of the extra help, “Fine, but Mycroft has his own people coming in on this as well, so best be prepared to play nice with them,” he told her, hopning that Mycroft wouldn't mind them coming to help.

 

“Good,” she said and Greg could hear the smirk of satisfaction in her voice.

 

“See you and the other in a bit then,” he then said with a small shake of his head.

 

“Yes sir,” she replied respectfully as they both hung up the phone.

 

Greg gave a sigh as he put his phone back away in his pocket and ran his hands over his face, he was tired, but didn’t even want to attempt to sleep until he knew that John and Sherlock was safe and sound back at home. He walked slowly back into Mycroft’s office, where Mycroft was sat at his desk, looking through a few things on his laptop, hoping he could find something himself. Greg sat back down on the safe and leaned back tiredly.

 

Mycroft looked up from what he had been doing for most of the night and glance over and whispered, “You should have tried to get a little sleep last night, there was no need for you to stay up all night.”

 

Greg looked over at him and retorted, “You could say the same for yourself, you look awful.” he paused for a moment as he thought about it, “I think we both should check our sources again, we may have missed something.”

 

Mycroft shook his head, “I’m having Anthea double check everything we do and order.”

 

Greg nodded, even though it wouldn’t be efficient, it would do, he then winced as he then told the other, “Oh, called Donovan, she and some of the those from the Yard are planning on coming over to help us. Hope that’s okay.” He paused for a moment before he added, “Not that I had much of a hope of talking her out of it, she just demanded and I have no doubt that she would have just turned up if I had said no.” He rambled a little at the end.

 

Mycroft thought for a moment, “They may come in handy. It depends on the information that Anthea brings us.”

 

He nodded slowly as he wondered, “What kind of people will she be bringing with her?”

 

“She is bringing two teams with her, so around fourteen men and women to help us.” He answered as he leaned back in his chair a little, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Okay,” he murmured, this was the part of the job as a Detective Inspector that he hated the most. The waiting for something to happen, waiting for information.

 

Greg and Mycroft had been awake all night, searching through old data, trying to search for something that would help them in finding Sherlock and John. They hadn’t been able to come up with much without the usual full access from the network that Mycroft had set up at his office. They had been able to figure out the general radius of the area around the park that they would have to check, but that was it and they had sent that straight to Anthea.

 

Moments later Anthea came striding into the room, a grim look on her face as she stood in front of her boss’s desk. “Sir,” she greeted him with a nod, her Blackberry was nowhere in sight for once. She handed over the file folder that was in her hands over to him, for him to go through.

 

“Report your findings,” Short and to the point, as he looked at her and then to the folder that she had given him.

 

“There were eight vans around the park that we were able to find. Four were quickly eliminated as they were in places where they could easily be seen who went in and out of them. One more was followed to it destination, as there is a small skip in the video, we saw one woman coming out of it, no one else. The other three were in CCTV blind spots.” She began, “We’ve eliminated one of them after being able to follow it to its destination, two men were inside, no sign of anyone else being in there. The other two we began to follow, but they both went into area where there was barely any CCTV cover, we were not able to see who went in and out of them at their destinations. We can’t locate their final destinations, just general areas.”

 

“So what else were you about to find out?” Greg asked her, sitting up straighter as he listened.

 

She looked over to him before looking back to her boss as she replied, “Using what we know about O'Carroll and where the van’s were last seen, we were able to narrow down where to look. There are four warehouses in the vicinity, each of them have had something to do with O'Carroll or someone working for him in the past. We have also been able to determine that he will have approximately ten men with him. We looked for those that work with him and have been able to find some but not all of them, we believe those we can't find will be with O'Carroll. Inside is the manifest of who is missing from our surveillance. We are also keeping surveillance on them all, so if they are called we can follow them.”

 

Mycroft nodded as he took in the information that was in the folder and what she was telling them as well, “We’ll need to split up into teams, Greg has told me that there are some of those from the Yard that wish to help and join us in the search for the boys.” He  paused for a moment, “They should be arriving shortly. Please include them if you can.”

 

“Sir,” she nodded sharply, “I’ll start rearranging the teams to incorporate the Yard police officers, , I take you you and Detective Inspector Lestrade will be together on one team?” she then asked.

 

Greg looked at her and nodded, “Yeah, if you don’t mind putting us together, you’ll lead the other team.” Mycroft nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Yes sir,” she said.

 

“Good,” Mycroft said sharply. Anthea nodded once more, turned and then left the room.

 

Greg and Mycroft stood and went to the kitchen, Anthea was already in there organising. Mycroft went over to the coffee maker and made the two of them some coffee. They walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room, both were silent as they looked out the window and waited for things to start.

 

It was almost half an hour later when Mycroft and Greg went back into the kitchen as Anthea explained what they were going to be doing as she and the tactical officer had worked out for their plan. Those from the Yard were already in their teams and Greg and Mycroft were with their teams. Anthea finished and told them they had fifteen minutes before they started to head out.

 

“Sir,” Donovan said as she and Anderson came over to the two of them.

 

“Sally, Philip,” Greg greeted the two of them casually.

 

“You two holding up alright?” Anderson asked the two of them softly.

 

“Doing our best, hopefully we’ll find them soon, I just hope that they are both alright.” Greg replied as Mycroft remained silent for a moment.

 

“I have asked some paramedics to come and join us, they will be joining each team.” Mycroft said, he had called them before they had met up to go over the plan.

 

“Good idea,” Anderson nodded as they lapsed into silence.

 

“We should get ready,” Mycroft said as Anthea came over with some weapons for him, “Thank you Anthea.” He smiled at her as he took the gun and two clips, in case they were needed, he was a good shot, much like his brother, but no where near how good John was.

 

Sally looked a little disapproving of the fire power, but could easily understand its use. She knew exactly what Patrick O'Carroll had done and his elder brother was just as ruthless. They were ready to go. They filled out of the house, with Mycroft locking the place us as each team had a paramedic joining them and they went to the vans that would take them to the warehouses.

  
Each of them hoped that they would be able to find the two missing kids and that there was nothing else going on that they didn't know. Mycroft and Greg shared a look as they noticed that Donovan and Anderson was with them. For a moment Anderson and Donovan were going to be left behind, while Anderson was only a forensic scientist, he would be left behind. Donovan was going to be on a different team than Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, things have been busy over the last couple of weeks.

Chapter Thirty Two

 

Mycroft, Greg, Donovan and the rest of their team stood near the door to the third warehouse that would be checked. They had already gotten word that there was nothing in two of the other warehouses and that Anthea was leading the fourth group into the last warehouse that they needed to check. They slowly made their way inside as they kept an eye open for those moving around.

 

They came to a stop outside another room and could hear some voices within. Then they heard a sound that they hoped they wouldn’t hear. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and a cry coming from inside the room. Greg and Mycroft could tell immediately that it was John that had cried out.

 

“Leave him alone!” came the sound of Sherlock’s squeaky voice.

 

Greg and Mycroft looked at each other, alert and ready. The team got into position and burst the door open, quickly entering the room. There were five men in the room, John was held by one of them and a knife was quickly held at the young child's throat. Sherlock made a move to go towards them when Mycroft grabbed him and pulled him back.

 

The other four quickly put up their hands as a high number of gun aimed at them.

 

Greg recognised the one holding John as Colin O'Carroll, “O'Carroll, let him go and give up.” He ordered as he held his gun steady, pointed straight at O'Carroll.

 

“Not a chance,” he replied as he tightened his grip on John and the knife made a small cut on John’s neck, a trail of blood slowly made its way down to the collar of his coat.

 

Before anyone could react, Sherlock had wriggled free from Mycroft’s arms and with the sudden a burst of energy, his little tiny form charged between everyone’s legs and he slid to floor to latch onto O’Carroll’s leg.

 

“Let him go!” Sherlock screamed biting down hard on the man’s leg. The man shrieked at the rabid child distracting him just enough for the team to move in.

 

Greg took the chance he was offered and fired his gun. He knew that he would be up for the review board now with this, but at that moment he could see it in O’Carroll's eyes. The man would have killed John in a moment, he didn’t care for the child he was holding. All that mattered to him was his brother being free.

 

John fell to the floor as the knife dropped from the now dead hand of Colin O'Carroll. O'Carroll fell backwards, his eyes dead and wide. Mycroft moved quickly ran towards John and scooped both him and Sherlock up into his arms. Adrenaline rush over, Sherlock started to shake and began to retch. His face paling more than usual.

 

“Greg, bring the medics in here.” Mycroft shook as he turned panicked eyes to his friend.

 

Greg nodded and was about to turn and get them when one of men rushed into the room and straight over to Mycroft and the two boys. The paramedic went to work immediately taking vitals of the two children over as he told Mycroft what he had found.

 

“Marty’s fine, he won’t need any stitches,” he announced as he cleaned up the shallow cut on John's throat. “Alex has a mild concussion which will explain the nausea and that rush of adrenaline didn’t help matters. An overnight stay at the hospital would usually be best but after the day you two have had I think bed rest at home with someone watching over you is what you need.” He added flashing them a friendly grin..

 

“Thank you.” Mycroft replied gratefully as Greg nodded in agreement. He picked up Sherlock and settled him on his hip. Sherlock put his head on Greg's shoulder, tiredly.

 

“Right, let’s get these two home.” Greg grinned, glad that the two were fine, though he wondered if this would have another effect on them.

 

Mycroft and Greg went out of the room, leaving Mycroft’s agents and some of the Yarders to deal with those that had surrendered straight away. Anderson and Donovan followed them as they got in a waiting car and was driven back to Mycroft’s home. Mycroft took the children into the living room as Greg let Sherlock down to follow his brother.

 

“Sir,” Donovan turned to her boss., “Do you think they will be alright?”

 

Greg turned to her as they stood in the hallway and answered “Yeah, Mycroft will not let either of them out of his sight..” He chuckled, knowing the extra precautions the government official had made in the two boys’ absence.

 

“Alex really cares for his little brother, doesn’t he? What he did to O’Connell earlier was incredible. Mycroft is the same. I just can’t see how Sherlock is related to them at all. He just doesn’t care.” Donovan smiled then looked shocked at her boss glaring at her.

 

Anderson was quiet until he added, “I have to agree, Sherlock Holmes just doesn’t care about anyone other than himself.” The DI scowled at his two subordinates.

 

Greg shook his head in disappointment, “Look you two, Sherlock puts aside his feelings in order to get the job done. I’ve been around him for a long time and every time it’s dunderheaded comments like yours that keep him from opening up. Sherlock does care, a great deal. . You just have to actually keep your mouths shut for once to let him show that..” Greg wasn’t sure how many times he had gone through that same lecture.

 

Anderson thought for a moment and asked quietly, “Can he really be like that?”

 

Greg nodded. “Yes, you have to think Philip, for so long, as soon as you met him you and Sally called him freak. Even before we knew he was on drugs at the time and afterwards you were even worse. I found out why he started taking them and that is something I’m not going to divulge,” he scolded as he saw Sally open her mouth to ask. “He does his best to make sure that we have what we need to solve a case and all he gets from both of you and others is grief. He gets back at you only after you have started on him and called him something.” He added as he remembered each of the times he had heard Donovan and Anderson both started on the consulting detective.

 

“Whatever, I just don’t think he can do anything caring in his life.” Donovan rolled her eyes.

 

Greg scoffed and stared at the ceiling in frustration in order to stop himself from swearing.“Right, I think you two need to go home, I have two children that I need to make sure are going to be alright and a friend that is going to need help to settle them down after the emotional upheaval of today.” Greg sighed trying not to let Donovan’s attitude get him going on a rant. She was so determined to see the worst in Sherlock no matter what the DI said. She just never wanted to actually give him chance and he doesn't understand where it actually came from since Sherlock did nothing to her when they had first met, he had helped her with what she was doing and then went to the crime scene and helped Greg solve it.

 

Donovan sighed as she turned and walked away. Anderson thought for a moment and told Greg, “Alright, I’ll try and keep my mouth shut, I’ve already been talking to Alex and I hope that he is alright and the same with his little brother, who I would actually like to meet.”

 

Greg smiled at him, at least one of them was beginning to think, “Right, see you when I get back to work.”

 

Anderson nodded and walked out of the house after Donovan.

 

Greg watched him leave and then locked the door behind them as he then walked into the living room. On the sofa, Mycroft sat in the middle and on either side of him, sat two little octopuses snuggled close together. Greg walked in and knelt in front of them.

 

“Hey,” he whispered as he looked at them each in turn.

 

Sherlock looked at him and nodded, a weak and sleep smile making its way onto his face. Greg smiled back as he picked Sherlock up as he let go of his brother and settled him on his lap as John then climbed properly onto Mycrofts.

 

“How are you both feeling?” Greg then asked.

 

“We’re okay, a little shaken by what has happened, but we will be fine.” Sherlock said as John nodded from where he was seated.

 

“I think it will be an early night for the two of you.” Mycroft added gently as he ran a hand up and down John’s back, not only to reassure John that things were fine, but to reassure himself that he was home.

 

Sherlock and John both nodded, agreeing with it, since neither of them had much sleep. The two children had recounted their time in captivity. John had fallen asleep and due to the stress of their kidnapping had, had a nightmare. That explained why he was being hit right before they were rescued. John yawned as he rested against Mycroft a hand sneaking forwards to take hold of Sherlock’s and pressing lightly on the older boy’s wrists to check his vitals.

 

Sherlock smiled at his friend as he held his hand, “I think we should head up now, I know that it would be best if he had some food first, but I for one am too tired to even try eating at this moment in time, though I wouldn’t say no to something to drink first.”

 

Mycroft nodded, it was only nine in the morning, “Alright. Be warned, I will wake you up hourly Sherlock to check on you. so, I propose that we have a nice quiet day inside tomorrow, watch a few films, eat and plenty of rest.” He reasoned as he thought of what they could do.

 

Sherlock and John could agree with that, “Okay.” Both of them wanted nothing more than to sleep, but both of them also wanted something to eat and drink, since they had nothing since lunch the day before. While Sherlock was used to less food when he was an adult he wasn’t as a child and John had never been used to going too long without food, even when chasing after Sherlock.

 

Greg and Mycroft took the two of them upstairs and settled them down into bed. Greg went and got them both something to drink. Greg and Mycroft decided to remain with them until they had fallen asleep,  hoping that they would be tired enough that not even nightmares could disturb them. The two then went back to the living room, neither of them wanted to sleep just yet, even though they were just as tired as the kids, they didn’t think it would be a good idea just yet. They kept the doors open between the kids bedroom and the living room, so they should be able to hear them. Wanting to make sure that they would be able to hear them should they wake up from a nightmare, or called out for them at all.

 

“Glad that they are back,” Greg smiled as he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes, relief was evident on his face as he started to relax for the first time since he had noticed that the kids were missing.

 

Mycroft nodded in agreement, “Yes, glad that they weren’t hurt too badly either.” He murmured as a shudder went through him at the thought of someone hurting his little brother and friend and what could have happened if they had delayed one second more, as he seemed intent on trying something when they had burst into the room.

 

“Wonder how long they will sleep?” Greg wondered a little as he opened his eyes a little and glanced towards the door, as though he expected the two kids to walk through it at any moment.

 

The other man thought for a moment, going over what had happened and what the two were like, before he answered, “I don’t know, but I have a feeling it won't be that long, just enough to get them through a bit more of the day. I have no doubt that they will be hungry as well when they wake up. So we should plan to have some food ready for them as well.”

 

Greg nodded at that and the two of them descended into silence as they relaxed better in the living room, knowing that upstairs two kids were fast asleep, safe from what had been going on over the last day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, though I have wished upon a star and asked Santa, but they answer was no. So I'm just playing with the before I have to return them.
> 
> Sorry for being away for so long. Near the beginning of last year, I had a health scare and didn't get the all clear until the beginning of November. Taken the last two months to get back into the swing of things. So hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Madyamisam who went through this chapter, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Chapter Thirty Three

John and Sherlock were sat together on one of the chairs in the living room. Greg and Mycroft were cleaning the kitchen up after dinner. The two boys were full, even though they hadn't even eaten as much as they usually did, but that was more because Mycroft and Greg kept getting them things to snack on during the day. It was another ten minutes before the two adults walked into the room.

Sherlock paused in his reading as he watched the two walked inside. John shuffled forwards on the chairs as Mycroft and Greg sat down on either end of the sofa. John got off the chair and went to the middle seat of the sofa and climbed up. Three pairs of eyes watched the boy as he crawled over to Mycroft and lay his head in his lap and began to suck his thumb in comfort as he settled down.

Mycroft looked down at him sadly, both Sherlock and John had only managed two hours of sleep after the two had been rescued. The two had walked into the living room, holding hands tightly, as though the other was the only one that could give them comfort. They had climbed between the two adults, pulled them close and remained there until Mycroft had made them something to eat. They had sat quietly watching a film until dinner. Greg and Mycroft could easily see that that two of them were shaken by what had happened and that their more childish thoughts and behaviours were at the forefront of their minds.

"Well, some of the O'Carroll gang are now locked away," Greg said with a small smile as he looked at those in the room.

"Whath'ss goings tho happen tho thems?" John asked from where he lay.

"I won't be able to deal with them as I normally would have done," Mycroft replied as he ran a hand over John's head soothingly.

John rolled over onto his back and looked up at Mycroft with sleep filled blue eyes, "Whys won'th yous be able tho?" he asked him curiously.

"If I was to interfere at this moment in time, it could easily be seen as me abusing the power I have, thanks to my job." Mycroft gave him a simple answer there were other things that were also in play, but it was one of the main ones.

"It could also damage Greg's case against Patrick O'Carroll, Greg will also be facing some of the higher ups for shooting and killing, Colin O'Carroll," Sherlock added as he looked up from his book again.

"Yeah, I got a call about that this morning, not long after we got you two to sleep. I have had my review, I went in while you were both asleep. They would have normally waited a day or so, but someone pushed it through quite quickly," he gave a pointed glance over to Mycroft.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Since I couldn't make this go away, of course, I was going to do something like that so this wouldn't be disrupted too much by it. I knew that you would have worried about it until it was over with." He told his friend.

Greg looked at him and gave a sheepish smile, "You're right," he paused for a moment before adding, "I would have worried until it was over and they tend to take ages to call someone up."

"Ssos iths wasss a good things he dids thens," John nodded, giving Greg a warm smile.

"Suppose it is," he chuckled smiling back to the kid.

John's smiled then dropped as he wondered aloud, "Ssos whath'sss goings tho happen tho thoses thaths thooks uss?"

Sherlock frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Wells, theres wills be a thrails won'ths theres?" John asked them as he got three confused looks aimed at him, "Won't Sherlock and I have to testify or something?" he added as they began to understand what he was going on about.

"That is something I didn't consider," Sherlock nodded as he began to think what it could mean for them."That's so tedious"

John smiled, "Yeahs buths, ifss we haves tho thesthifys thens iths coulds thakes a long thime for a thrial dathe tho comes around fors thems."

"Yes, it could and most likely would," Sherlock said slowly as he then added, "It would mean that we would have to remain as children even longer."

"Hmmm," Mycroft hummed as he could see where the two kids were coming from.

"That's something that needs to be sorted," Greg added, even though he couldn't think of anything that they could do without having the two testify.

"I think I have an idea since the two of you are children and very young children at that, especially John. You would have to give a statement, there is no getting out of that bit." Mycroft then said softly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Since there are others that were there at the end they can testify to what they saw. We can have a recorded statement from the two of you to play in court."

"Ssos wes won'ths haves tho remain asss childrens unthil thes thrial comess around?" John asked him, wanting to make sure.

Mycroft looked down at him and smiled comfortingly, "No, you'll be able to take the serum and re-age. I will be making sure that the judge is someone that accepts that. You'll be doing a police statement and then a video one that can be shown in court." He explained clearly.

"Though," Greg said thoughtfully as something occurred to him, "If they all confess to what they have done, then there wouldn't be a need for a trial."

"Leth'ss hopes thaths Donovanss will be able tho," John said softly.

Sherlock snorted as he shook his head, "I am doubtful of her abilities. But we could always live in hope that she has a small moment of competence."

John sighed, "Sshes cans bes…"

"Please John, she is incompetent most of the time. She doesn't act like an officer of the law at all," Sherlock interrupted him, "I said nothing to her when I first met her at a crime scene, not a thing. Yet the second time I met her she called me a freak because of what I can do and then started insinuating that one day I would be the one doing the killing."

John hadn't known that "I knows thaths sshes alwayss sstharthss thingss when you sssees her eachs thime, buths I didn'ths know sshe had begun ith all properlys, I jusths thoughths ith had builths ups and sshes ssthartheds with the name calling."

"She is jealous of what I can do, though if she paid an iota of attention to the goings on around her she will soon learn how to do it herself," Sherlock answered, shaking his head.

John nodded, "I cans ssees why sshe woulds bes, you haves a brillianths thalenths, but theres is sthill no need tho sshow exacthlys how unprofessional sshes iss. If sshes hads beens under my commands ins the army, I would haves hads her demoted ins an insthanths for thes behaviours sshes sshowss tho thes publics, becausse sshe doessn'ths jusths do ith when officerss are around, but when withnesssess and ssuch are around asss wells." He confessed to Sherlock. He had wondered of what had started the name calling from Donovan, she could be a pleasant person at times.

"Anderson only started after he and Donovan started sleeping together, he was fine with me until then." Sherlock then admitted to them of the other thorn in his side.

"I think Anderson is starting to see you in a different way." Greg reasoned as he remembered the conversation from that morning. "When you next meet him, I'd let him do as he does and maybe you'll have someone else in your corner unless Donovan gets her hand's on him again." He ended up muttering under his breath.

"Hmm," he hummed as he then said, "He is only incompetent because he is so busy trying to hide his affair with Donovan. If you can keep those two separate then I have no doubt that he would improve vastly."

Greg was silent for a moment as he thought about what the young genius had told him, "I'll see what I can do. I think he maybe beginning to see Sally in a different light. I know she can be a good officer," he smiled wryly as he added, "When you're not around."

"Sshes needss tho learn tho be one when he isss around," John argued as he thought of something, "Greg, you need tho sshow hers thaths thes behaviours thaths sshes iss sshowings when Sssherlocks iss around iss unacceptable. You needs tho calls her on ith, ifs sshe doesn'ths have an excusses ssends her fors ssome ssenssithivithy thraining. Sherlock," he then said as he looked over to his friend, "No ssayings anythings tho her, even ifs sshe sstharthss, says nothings of her affairss or anythings."

"Why?" Sherlock looked at him confused.

John chuckled, "Sso when Gregs goess tho call her on her behaviours, sshe hass no excusses."

Sherlock and Greg shared a look, "It could work. It wouldn't hurt to try at all." Greg was the one to see where John was coming from.

"Suppose you're right." Sherlock nodded, "It wouldn't hurt me at all."

"No, it wouldn't," John smiled.

Sherlock then turned to his brother as he questioned, "Any news on the re-aging serum?"

Mycroft looked at him, "I got word that it looks to be working. They are doing some last tests so a couple more days and you should be able to take it."

Sherlock grinned, "Good I'm beginning to become tired of being a child. It is so restricting."

John giggled as he nodded, "Yeahs, buths ith'ss noths been thaths bad," he looked at Sherlock in question, "Hass ith?"

Sherlock went silent at the question, "Not too bad, I do have to admit. I've missed being able to take cases and the few that you have brought home Greg, does not measure up to taking one of personally at all."

Greg laughed, "I didn't think it would. I just hoped it would help to stop you driving everyone else mental with your boredom."

The others joined the laughter as Sherlock pouted for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Mycroft and Greg shared a look it would nice to see the ids laughing, they had just hoped that when they finally went to bed that night, they would be able to sleep without nightmares.

"I thinks theres hass been one good things thaths come from thisss," John smiled as he looked from one brother to the other.

The two brothers looked at one another as Greg smiled, "The two of you have started to talk to each other and build bridges between the two of you." He told them softly.

"Nots only thaths, buths you have acthuallys thold each other a few thingsss thath you wouldn'ths haves normally ssaid." John added, smiling happily at the two.

Sherlock and Mycroft nodded, "I suppose we have said a few things that will help mend the relationship between us." Mycroft agreed.

"Right," Greg said after a few minutes of silence, causing all in the living room to look at him, "I believe it's my turn to pick a film to watch."

"And what would that be?" Sherlock asked as he watched the detective Inspector go through the backpack that had been there all day.

"Well, after looking over Mycroft's impressive film collection, I realised that he didn't have a series of British Classics. So I brought some of my own back with me when I went out this morning." he took the disc out of its case, keeping it all hidden and got up. He put the disk in, turned on the TV and pressed play as he went and sat back down, announcing to all. "I give you Carry On Matron."

"Yay!" John said happily as he snuggled down to watch.

Greg looked at him and smiled, "At least someone is happy about my choice."

John glanced over as he looked at the others for a second and said, "Theys have nos ssensse of humors."

The two burst out laughing as the two brothers looked offended by the statement, though it didn't take long for the two of them to join in the laughter. The film began to play and they quieted down to watch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, so happy that you are enjoying this so far. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, I'm just playing with the characters for a while, before I have to put them back.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Thirty Four

Mycroft stood before the two kids as they were sat on the sofa. It was just the three of them as Greg was waiting for Sally to arrive and she said that she was bringing someone with her. Greg hoped it would be Dimmock, as he may just take over the interview and he was softer when it came to kids, unlike Sally who could be too direct at times with them. He looked at them both and smiled, reassuringly.

"Right, I know that really you would rather not be doing this," Mycroft began as he looked from one to the other, noting the sour looks on their face.

"You're right about that," Sherlock snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Mycroft gave him a look and he shut up for a moment, "Yes, I know as I said." He told him and then added, "You have to make sure that you act the ages I told you when you went to the Yard last time, seven and three. On record John you are three, I know it's younger than you would like. But it will work to our advantage, since they don't like putting very young children on the stand."

"Okay, we shall behave as best as we can, but you have to admit that it would be best if we continue being how we are, which is scared and I hate to admit it, but I still am slightly fearful after what happened," Sherlock said as he gave a look of disgust, "I don't even know why we are reacting like this, we have been in situations like this before, even those that were a lot more dangerous that this."

Mycroft shook his head at his little brother, "Sherlock, you have to realise that you went through something that you never did as a child. You went through something that no child would be able to walk away from unaffected and at the moment, Greg and I can tell that you are both reacting as though you are truly the children that you appear."

John tilted his head as he thought of Mycroft's words and agreed with them, "I sseess your poinths, buht ith doess feels embarrassssings tho me thaths we are acthings likes thisss, when we are really adulthss."

Mycroft smiled, "I know, but give yourselves some credit, some adults would have fallen apart more than what you have done since this whole ordeal began." The smile was a proud one and Sherlock and John couldn't help the slight flush of embarrassment at the praise.

"All right," the two nodded as one.

"Right then," he said gaining their attention once again as the two were looking at each other and beginning to giggle , "Donovan will be here in a moment with Greg, please behave and act the ages you are told, though you can act that little bit smarter than the average, but do not go overboard," he finished as he gave Sherlock a pointed look.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he sat back and sulked , "I know brother, you do not have to keep reminding me."

Mycroft went and sat down as John then quickly commandeered his lap and settled against him, sucking his thumb, he didn't like the fact that he would have to act younger than he was in body and even younger than he was in his head, but knew that it would be best in the end. Sherlock sat on the edge of the sofa, swinging his legs out, he was bored and he hoped that the woman wouldn't take too long.

Greg opened the door and walked into the living room, Donovan and Dimmock following him. Greg smiled as he saw John and Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes locked onto him and he held up his arms. Greg almost rolled his eyes as he went over and picked the kid up, settling him in his lap as Dimmock and Donovan sat down on the two chairs, looking at the four of them. Greg hugged Sherlock, to calm him down, he could see that he was bored and didn't want him to cause any problems as they were interviewed.

"Sergeant Donovan, Detective Inspector Dimmock," Mycroft greeted the two of them with a calm smile, though he had to admit it was a good thing that Dimmock was there after hearing a few things about Sally Donovan when it came to interviewing children, she was not the most sensitive when it came to them, though she did try.

"Mr Holmes, sorry to intrude like this, I know that you would rather have had this on another day," Dimmock said with a diplomatic smile, he was good at his job.

"I understand, thank you for agreeing to do this here at my home, instead of us coming down to the Yard, the children are still upset because of what has happened, they haven't even told us anything yet." He smiled back as he ran a hand down John's back, as the youngster was hiding his face in Mycroft's chest.

"Well I can understand that, it can be hard for some to talk about something that was so traumatic." He told them as he smiled to Sherlock and then to John who had finally showed his face , "Well, I know your names, they are Alex," he said as he looked at Sherlock and then to John saying, "and you are Marty," he grinned as the two nodded, "well you can call me Ian." He smiled as he introduced himself.

"Hi," Sherlock said with a smile as he took Greg's arms and wrapped them around him properly.

"Well, I need to ask the two of you some questions all right, I know that what happened was really scary, but I really need to know what happened so we can make sure the bad men that took you stay away and are put in jail." He explained slowly and softly, a gentle smile on his face.

The two boys nodded as John said, "Okay."

Ian smiled to them as he said, "Right, good lads, you're both quite brave." He nodded as he brought out a recorder and set it down on the coffee table near then, "we're going to record it, so we can listen to it later, without having to keep coming and asking you, all right."

"Sure," Sherlock said with a nod.

"Right then," he said as he pressed record, "This is Detective Inspector Ian Dimock, Sergeant Sally Donovan, interviewing Alexander Holmes and Martin Holmes, in the presence of their Uncle Mycroft Holmes and family friend, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Right, Alex and Marty, can you tell me what happened at the park?" he asked first, "just go through what happened right from the start."

"We were going to Uncle Greg and Uncle Mycroft, we were playing on the climbing frame." Sherlock began as he went through it all in his mind, "We moved and then they were hands on our mouths and they were taking us away."

"Theys hith Alexss cuss he wasss thryings tho geths away." John then said as he burrowed further into Mycroft.

"I don't really remember much after that," Sherlock told them, his memory of that moment was hazy, he looked at John.

John looked from his friend to the two sitting and waiting and then answered the rest of the question, "Theys thooks uss ouths ofs thes parkss and then theys puth uss in a vans. We were in a room afthers thaths. And Alexss sstharthed wakings ups when one ofs the bad men hiths me. I wanthed to make sure Alexss was okays, they thold me tho be quieths and I wasn'ths and he hiths me."

"Then Mr Colin came in when I felt better," Sherlock said as he took over telling what had happened, "He said that he wanted Uncle Greg to help him and I thought he was nice as did Marty, because he made the man who had hurt Marty go away. So we thought when he called Uncle Greg we'd tell him to help because Uncle Greg is a policeman and they help people." He finished as he wondered what they were going to ask next.

"Tell us everything that you can remember?" Ian asked them wanting them to carry on more.

Sherlock and John nodded as they looked at one another, "I fells assleeps, I wass sso thired." John said softly as he looked down.

"He had a nightmare and he scream and he was so scared, so I tried to hug him," Sherlock then said as he reached out a hand and took John's into his own, giving each other comfort. "Mr Colin went mad at Marty because he was screaming and scared and I couldn't get him to calm down." He said softly as he looked at his friend now, showing that he was sorry that he hadn't been able to ease the fear he had been in.

"Noths your faulths," John told him softly as he then said, "Mr Colin pickeds me up by thes arm and thens Uncle Greg and Uncle Mycrofths cames in and he had a knifes and ith hurths me," he pointed to the slim cut that was on his neck, "then…" he shivered as he remember what happened next.

Mycroft pulled John around and let him burrow into his arms as he ran a hand up and down his back, hoping it would sooth him as he knew what the child was now thinking about.

"That was when I discharged my weapon," Greg was the one to say something as Sherlock was doing the same as John and trying to hide away from what had happened.

Ian looked on in sympathy as he nodded his head, "Right, we have a lot."

"Detective Inspector Dimmock, you do know that this will be the only time that you will be able to talk to them about this. They will be doing a full video statement and you will get a copy of that, but that will be done tomorrow morning with a court official in case this goes to trial." Mycroft told him softly.

Ian nodded his head, he had a feeling that would be the case, but he had hoped that they would be able to talk to them again after this was all over. "All right then, we'll be happy with that, as long as they can give us as much as they can."

Greg nodded as he set Sherlock aside as the two police officers packed away and stood up. He showed them out of the room, "Sally, I won't be in for the rest of the year and for the first two days of next year," he told her as they walked through the hallway.

Sally frowned at that as she asked him, "What about if there is a murder, you're the one in charge?"

Greg shook his head as he answered her, "I can be called in if you really need my help at all, but I would rather be here in case the kids need me. Already had problems with Marty, he wouldn't let go this morning, which is why I didn't come in."

"All right," she said with a small sigh.

"Dimock can help you if needed," he told her as he showed the two of them out of the door.

"All right, I don't mind that," he nodded his head as Sally gave a sigh and then.

The two of them left and Greg closed the door and went back into the living room. He sat back down after Sherlock put another Pirates of the Caribbean film into the DVD player for them to watch until dinner time. Sherlock quickly took a place on his lap and settled back to watch. Mycroft and Greg were still concerned for the two of them but hoped, in the end, the two would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and kudos. I do hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, no matter how many times I wish upon a star. So I shall have my fun and then put them back.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Thirty-Five

John was curled up on the chair along with Sherlock. His head was resting on Sherlock's lap. He wasn't asleep at all, but he was still tired. He was laying there finding comfort in being near Sherlock. After the interview with Dimmock and Donovan, the two kids had gone quiet and had taken to holding hands as the day wore on. The two had told Mycroft that they didn't want to go out after he had asked them earlier, and neither had they wanted to go to the lab and do a few experiments.

Mycroft walked back into the room after his phone call to Anthea about the serum, asking for an update, though none was forthcoming. He saw the two boys and looked at them sorrowfully. He walked over and picked John up, who whined a little at being taken from his friend.

"Shush," he soothed as he settled the tired child in the crook of his arms, "It's all right." He whispered as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, relaxing a little.

Sherlock gave the two of them a soft smile, even though he felt a little left out. Greg saw the little flash in his eyes as he then said softly to him, "Come over here," his arms open for him to come and join him on the sofa.

Sherlock grinned happily as he jumped from his chair and went over to Greg and let the silver haired man take a hold of him and pick him up. Sherlock was sat on his lap being hugged, giving him some of the comforts that he needed, "Thank you," Sherlock whispered gratefully.

"Don't worry," Greg said hugging him tightly for a moment in reassurance, before loosening his grip.

Mycroft looked at the two kids in turn reluctantly asked them, "What else happened while they had you," he paused for a moment to reassure John noticing that the youngster had stiffened in his arms. He gently soothed him adding softly, "I know you didn't tell Dimmock and Donovan everything that happened to you."

John nodded as he said softly, "In thes vans, thes one in theres withs usss, when I wass thalkings tho Sherlockss and makings ssure thaths hes wass all righths, he grabbed me by thes arm and litherallys thosssseds me assides, intho thes sside of thes vans."

Sherlock nodded, "John was the target for most of it since he tended to come over to me and wish for reassurance and to make sure that I was all right." He explained as he looked at John and then added, "One of the only times that I was harmed was when I threw up, I was dizzy because of the blow to my head. He hit me across the back." He looked down at that.

"So the bruising the two of you have was mainly from that?" Greg nodded running a hand gently through Sherlock's hair, comforting the child.

"Yess," John nodded, "Thes mean one…" he started to say.

"O'Carroll referred to him as Kev," Sherlock interrupted him, remembering the name.

John smiled slightly, "He woulds comes ins noths long afthers O'Carrollss lefth uss alone. He wass thes one thaths causssed uss thes mosths problemss."

"He would pull the two of us apart as soon as he saw that we were sitting together or huddled together. He would yell in our faces all the time, it took all my willpower not to tell the idiot that his wife was having an affair and that she would be leaving him soon," Sherlock said with a derisive snort, "he would pull us up by an arm, his grip would be rather tight. He didn't hit us or anything after the first time that he hit John." Sherlock finished as he looked at the two adults and then back to John.

"Aths leassths we are outh ofs theres now," John said as he rolled a little bit to get comfy in Mycroft's arms. He had to admit that it was comfy to lie like this and it made him feel safer as well.

Mycroft nodded and smiled down at him, "Yes," he gave a quick glance over to the clock in the room and noticed that it was beginning to get late as the sky outside was already dark.

"Can you read us a story?" Sherlock asked him as he looked at his brother.

Mycroft nodded, "Sure, go and pick one that you would like to hear."

Sherlock smiled and got up, he ran out of the room and to the library, it didn't take long for him to come back with a book and handed it over to Mycroft before he sat back down on Greg's lap and curled up a little to face Mycroft.

"Ah," Mycroft hummed, "One of my favorites, The Three Musketeers, by Alexandre Dumas." He smiled as he opened the book and began to read.

John and Sherlock remained awake for a few chapters, Mycroft's voice soothing them as they listened to the tale. Slowly but surely the two kids feel asleep. Mycroft stopped reading, making a note of where they were and closed the book. He looked from one to the other and then over to Greg.

"I think we should get these two to bed," he said quietly, a gentle smile on his face, "We'll settle them into my room tonight, hopefully, they would be all right by tomorrow night to sleep alone. Though I do think that you should be with us again, they obviously feel better with you around." He added as he looked at Greg.

"All right, I don't mind that." He nodded softly as he looked at Sherlock, sleeping peacefully, there was none of his adult arrogance and confidence on his face.

Greg then picked Sherlock up, while Mycroft did the same with John and the two made their way upstairs. Mycroft took the lead into his room and gently laid John down on the bed as he left to get the two some pajamas to wear.

"Here," he said as he handed Greg some of Sherlock's. "Let's get them comfortable."

Greg gave a quiet chuckle as he began to undress Sherlock, being careful not to wake him, but quickly figuring out that the child was fast out and in a deep sleep, "looks like this one is zonked completely."

"Yes, I just hope it lasts through the night." He smiled, "I know I am being a little over protective of them at the moment, but after what happened, I think I need the comfort of them being close as well."

Greg smiled and nodded, "I know exactly how you are feeling."

Mycroft and Greg finished dressing the boys in their pajamas and tucked them into the middle of the bed. Greg left the room as Mycroft went into his bathroom and changed for bed. He walked back in and settled down in the bed on one side of it. Greg walked back in changed as well and climbed on the other side. He had brought with him a book to read since he wasn't that tired at the moment.

"I'm a little worried about the way they have been all day," Mycroft said softly as he picked up his own book.

Greg nodded a little and replied, "I know, but I think it's more because of what's to come. Tomorrow is the interview in the morning, thankfully it will be early morning."

"Yes, they called me about it before dinner, it might take a couple of hours. I would like to be with John during his, would you be all right with Sherlock, if not I don't mind. I just think he is doing better with you, he still holds a little animosity against me due to our past." Mycroft told him, wondering how tomorrow would go.

"I don't mind." He smiled as he opened his book and the two began to read silently.

Mycroft was brought out of his reading as John rolled over onto his stomach. He smiled a little and turned back to his book. He had noted that John often slept on his stomach. It was how he found John most of the time when he went to wake the two of them up in the morning.

Mycroft and Greg turned quickly to John as they heard a small whimper. Mycroft put down his book and ran a hand up and down his back, "Shush, it's all right." Mycroft said softly, hoping to calm him down and to avert any nightmare that might come.

John moved around a little restlessly, another whimper quickly followed.

"Shush," Mycroft said once again, "it's all right, you're safe, home and safe." He said softly and repeated himself a few times as he waited for the child to settled back down.

Greg sighed softly as the whimpering stopped and it seemed like John was once again sleeping peacefully. It didn't take long though for Sherlock to begin to move around a little restlessly. He turned one way and then another, whispering, "John," as though he was trying to find his friend.

"Hush now Sherlock," Greg said softly as he brushed some hair out of his face and ran his hand through his hair a number of times as he carried on talking gently, "it's all right, John's fine, nice and safe right beside you, just sleep."

It took a while but Sherlock fall back into his own deep sleep. Greg and Mycroft shared a look and a sigh thankful that neither of the two had woken up fully.

"Well, I think they might just be all right now," Greg said as he picked up his book, it wasn't even midnight yet he noticed as he glanced at his watch on the bedside table.

Mycroft nodded, "I think they might be," he paused for a moment, "I do worry, though, they didn't want to go out today at all. Or even go to the lab, I thought Sherlock would jump at the chance to do a few experiments."

The Detective Inspector nodded his head in agreement, "I know, I don't like seeing them so down, I just hope that by tomorrow they would be all right to go out."

"Yes, I plan to try and get them out of the house again, though since tomorrow is New Year's Eve, there is a little gathering that I need to attend. I've already got a suit ordered for you and the boys so the three of you will be able to come with me. We will be watching the fireworks as well." He smiled thinking of the gathering.

Greg winced a little, "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

He frowned a little as he glanced over, "Why wouldn't it?"

"If they don't want to go out and forcing them, it might hurt them in the long run. I know that they will be adults again soon, but at the moment they are children, and it might carry over to when they grow up again." He told him.

Mycroft nodded, "You may be right, we shall have to wait and see what they are like tomorrow. If they are all right then we will all go, but unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice, politics is at the forefront of the night, and it's a game I play as you well know."

"All right, we'll see, and I think I might just go to sleep now, I think tomorrow will be a long day." Greg smiled a little as he put his book away and snuggled down in the bed, turning to face Sherlock.

Mycroft nodded in agreement as he took snuggled down in his bed, and whispered a goodnight to Greg as the man returned it. It didn't take long for the two adults to descend into dreams, hoping that the night would be peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just having some fun.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, been busy with life. I am going to be moving my update day to Sunday from now on.

Chapter Thirty-Six

Mycroft opened the door and let the others into the house before he closed the door behind them. Greg looked at the two kids they were subdued, holding each other's hands. Taking what comfort they could from each other. It had been a grueling interview, and both kids had to go into more detail than they had with Dimmock and two adults could see that they were stressed. Coats were soon taken off and they went into the living room. They had gone to the appointment early, since it was a favor for Mycroft, so it was only just past ten in the morning.

When Sherlock and John had first woken up, they had seemed much like normal, laughing, playful and excited. It all changed as soon as they realised that they would have to do that morning before anything fun could occur. Mycroft sat down as the two kids did the same. He watched them with a pained smile on his face, hoping that they would be all right son.

Mycroft gave a roll of his eyes as his phone began to ring, "Sorry," he sighed to them all. Greg gave a small nod as Mycroft stood up answering the phone as he walked out of the room for some privacy.

Sherlock and John watched him curiously for a moment. John leaned against Sherlock as an arm went around him. They were still trying to put what had happened behind them. When they were adults it would have been easier, but since their minds were more like the children they appeared they were having a hard time. The three looked up when the door opened and Mycroft walked back into the room with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft smiled, "the serum works and it has been tested as safe for use on people."

"Yay," John cheered, "Iths will be greath tho be an adulths again."

Sherlock nodded in agreement looking at his brother and asking, "So when will we be able to take it, in a day or so?" he really wanted to know, he wished to be back to normal.

"It will be ready today," Mycroft answered them smiling sitting down beside John.

Sherlock looked at him and wondered, "What time?"

"Tonight, it is best if it's taken just before you go to sleep. While you sleep it will begin to work. It will put less stress on your body. And don't forget that the two of you will only age around twenty-five years. If we try to age you back to your original age, the stress of doing so could kill you." He finished, making sure that the two of them understood that they would be younger than they should be when re-aged.

"Yes, I don't mind that as long as I will be an adult again," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

"Good," Mycroft nodded as John began to giggle a little as he looked at Sherlock. "What are you giggling about John?" he asked curiously.

John carried on giggling as he tried to tell them, "Ith'ss jussths thaths Ssherlocks, he'll be older than me thiss thime. He'll be thes old man," he managed to get out through his giggles.

"Oh please John," Sherlock said with a large sigh, "it's not that funny."

John nodded frantically, "Yepss ith isss!" he crowed as he held his stomach from the laughter that carried on building.

Sherlock sighed once again as he shook his head at his friends unusual sense of humor, "Honestly John, you can be the weird one in this friendship at times. I will not be that much older than you."

"I knows, but…" he gave one a last giggle before calming down, taking a breath.

"Though I do have a question Mycroft," Sherlock then said as he turned to his elder brother once again.

"And what would that be?" Mycroft asked him, curiously.

"Well, you know that John was shot, would this bring back the injury at all, or would it be as though it never happened?" he asked him, wondering if John's shoulder would be the same as it was when the two of them had first met.

"I don't know, I believe that your bodies will return to the condition they were in at the age that they stop aging at So with that, I would think that it will no longer be a problem," Mycroft said as he began to wonder about it as well.

"Haves tho waiths and ssees," John smiled, "I wouldn'th mind ifs iths wenths away, ith ssthill achess when ith gethss cold."

Sherlock nodded, he had seen the look of discomfort on his friend face when the weather went bitter, "Yes, well, I do hope. It will be nice for you."

John nodded, "Yep," he smiled, popping the P once again.

"Right," Greg said, getting the attention of the others, and quickly made a suggestion, "I think we should do something for your last day as kids, get out and have a bit of fun." He looked at them all one by one, trying to gage their reaction.

Sherlock and John shared a look and smiled, both nodding at the same time. Sherlock turned to Greg and told him, "I think it would be great to go and have a little fun."

"Good," Greg grinned happily that the two of the were all for it.

"One thingss, whaths sshall we do?" John asked.

"Why don't you each come up with something and we will do them all." Mycroft told them, thinking it might be a good way to get them to agree to the party that night.

"All right." John and Sherlock nodded, trying to think of something that they could do.

"Well, we will be doing one thing for the night. I know that you will find it tedious, but I have to go, unfortunately. If you really don't wish to come with me and watch the fireworks, then you may come home after an hour," Mycroft said looking at them both, he had a feeling that he would.

"Politics, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked his brother a look of disgust on his face at the thought.

"As always Sherlock, you know the world in which I work and live." Mycroft gave a dry chuckle.

"I know," Sherlock sighed looking at John, he knew that John enjoyed watching the fireworks on Bonfire Night, "We'll come with you. May as well make that your little activity brother dear," he said with a soft smirk.

"It would have been nice if I didn't have to go," Greg said,

"Just be polite and you never know what may happen, Gregory." Mycroft smiled.

Greg sighed looking at Sherlock, "I had hoped you would say no to going."

Sherlock chuckled, "Glad I could surprise you, Greg. I know that John likes fireworks, so I thought since where Mycroft will be going has a good view of the Thames for the New Year Fireworks display, it would be the perfect place for us to go and watch them."

John smiled, "Thankss, I didn'ths thinks ofs thath."

Sherlock smiled back, "I know, that's why I agreed to go."

John giggled, "Well, are we going ouths?"

"Yes, now let's get those little suits off you." Mycroft said as he looked at the two children who were still dressed in the suits they had been told to wear for the interview, "get into something warm and comfortable. Then we'll go out and have some fun."

"Okay!" the two kids called out as they jumped up and ran out of the room. Quickly changing into something warmer, suitable for going out and about in London at the end of December.

"Well, they seem a little better now," Greg smiled, he could hear them giggling and calling out to each other, even as they were in the bedroom.

Mycroft nodded, "It's nice to see their good cheer return, though I think it has more to do with the fact that you suggested for us to have some fun on their last day as children."

The silver haired man nodded, "I just thought that if we do something outside that was different from the park, it wouldn't bring up any bad memories. They need to get out, have a little fun and start putting things behind them."

"Yes, I just wonder what the two of them will choose." He pondered, thinking what the two may wish to do.

"Well how about we put our names in a hat and draw them out and see what line up we come up with?" Greg suggested.

Mycroft chuckled, "it will only be the three of you, but yes. I think that might be the better idea."

"We're backs!" John yelled as he ran into the room, Sherlock following closely behind him, "I won!"

"Only because I allowed it," Sherlock said as he looked competitively to his friend.

John rolled his eyes, "You're jussths sslow Ssherlocks."

Sherlock huffed at that as he shook his head, "No I'm not."

John grinned and stuck his tongue out teasingly at his best friend, "Are too." He giggled.

Sherlock sighed as he looked at Mycroft and Greg and asked them, "so who is going to chose our first activity?"

"Well, I think we should put our names in a hat and see who comes out first," Greg said as he told them a fair way to chose.

"All righths." John nodded. Greg got up and got what they needed.

"Right, Mycroft, since you won't be taking part, you can draw them all," Greg said as he offered the little hat to Mycroft to pull the names out.

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he put his hand in and pulled out the first one, "Right, John, you're first," he smiled to the youngest.

"Brillianths," John grinned happily.

"Second will be Greg," he said as he pulled another, "and that means that you Sherlock, your's is last, all right?" he asked them as they nodded.

"Yes, it was fair," Sherlock shrugged, not minding at all.

"Right then, to the entrance and get your coats." Mycroft said as he stood up and then realised that he and Greg were still in their own suits, "One moment though as Greg and I change into something more comfortable, going around London in our suits would not be a good idea," he smiled.

John and Sherlock giggled and laughed as the two adults left the room and quickly changed. It didn't take long for the four of them to gather and be ready to go as John announced their first destination. The idea was a good one, even though they lived in London, they had not had the chance to go there before. They got into a waiting taxi that Mycroft had called. It was the better idea since it would be easier that than having to find their car all the time. Soon they were off on Sherlock's and John's last day as children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.
> 
> Well, it's almost the end of this fic. We have four more chapters, there is a sequel, but it will be a while before I will post it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock. Just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in getting this up. It's been a bad few weeks. We had to say goodbye to my dog Benji, who was part of the inspiration for the Guardians in the Harsh Reality Series. Not only that but I also lost a friend suddenly.

* * *

 

Chapter Thirty Seven

Mycroft smiled as John almost jumped out of the taxi as it came to a stop. He quickly paid the driver as the gathered on the pavement. Mycroft led the way, he had called ahead and booked a private pod for them to use. It didn't take long for the to be situated in one, normally there would have to be at least three adults, but Mycroft's name and position paved the way for them to be different and a way to get around the rule, once again.

"So, this is what you wanted to do John?" Greg asked the youngster as they were left alone inside.

John turned to him and nodded, "Yepps, thes London Eye. Everys Thime I wass on leave after iths wass builth I ssaid thaths I would go, buth I justh nevers goth around tho iths and then I wass backs here phropherlys and never ssaw thes need tho."

"Hmm," Sherlock hummed getting his friends attention, "I would have thought you would have seen enough of London when w'are out chasing the criminals."

John smiled to him, "Thaths'ss overs the roofthopss of London SSherlocks, the views froms the roofthopss is nothings likes thiss iss going tho be."

Sherlock smiled back and nodded his understanding. Mycroft and Greg left the two kids as they went to one side of the private pod and looked out as it slowly ascended. Sherlock and John went from one side to another, trying to see what they could spot. Neither of them being able to keep still for long as it took it's time to come to a stop at the top.

John stood still for a bit as he smiled contentedly as he looked out across London, "I loves thiss city."

"As do I," Sherlock agreed, walking so he could stand beside his friend, "I can't imagine being anywhere else in the world, and I don't think I would want to."

"I knows whaths you mean," he told him as the adults began to listen in, "Iths wass ssuch a closse things ass well, I almosths lefth."

Mycroft frowned at that, there was something in the voice that alarmed him a little as he asked him softly, "What do you mean John?"

John turned around to look at him, feeling that Greg and Sherlock were watching and listening for his answer, "Afther I wass shoths and recovereds enough I wass in London, in a ssmall bedssiths, noth muchs room and around me were otherss in thes same posithion I wass in, no where tho go and nothings tho do. All I had wass my Army Penssions, and ith issn'ths muchs when you're livings in an expensssives cithys likes London." He paused for a moment. "I had no job, and didn'th thinks I would be able tho geth one again, I was limping around the places and my hand wass almossth conssthanthlys thremblings. There wass nothings lefth for me in London. Another few dayss and I would haves had no choices buth tho leave." It was only the slight twitch in John's left hand that Sherlock truly understood what John would have done.

"Then I shall have to give thanks to Mike Stamford when I next see him." Sherlock told him.

John chuckled, "Yeah, sso do I," the two adults wondered what was going on.

"Mike Stamford?" Greg asked them, wondering who the man was exactly. He had heard the name from John a few times.

"Mikes and I ssthudied at Barth'ss thogethers, he's an old friend. He knowss SSherlocks ass well. The day the thwo of uss meht…" John began to answer as he looked at Sherlock.

"I had told Mike that I was looking for a flatmate, but I had mentioned that who would want me as a flatmate." Sherlock said ruefully.

"Ath around lunchthime thath ssame day I wenth for a walks around London and bumpeds intho Mikes, thold him thath I wouldn'th be able tho ssthay in London with an Army Penssions, thold me whath about having a flathmathe. And I thold him, who would wanths me ass a flathmathe. He chuckleds and then thooks me tho Barth'ss where I meth SSherlocks." John smiled to his friend as he then looked at them again, "Firssth things he ssaid wass Afghanisthan or Iraqs. And I ssthill say you guessssed abouth the sshoulder." He teased his best friend.

"I did not." Sherlock snorted.

John giggled as the two kids told a the two adults a few things about that first meeting as they slowly began to descend back to earth once again.

"Right," Mycroft said as he looked at Greg, Iit's your turn Greg." He smiled.

Greg nodded as they got into a taxi and he told the driver were they were to go, "I've not had chance to do this in a while. I always find it relaxing."

"Hmm, I've never actually been on one of the boat rides here." Mycroft said with a soft smile.

"Well, you are now," Sherlock told him with a smile. They pulled up and got on, once again Mycroft paying, even though Greg already had his wallet out to try and pay.

They bought their tickets and boarded the boat with the other tourists, this time Mycroft couldn't get them their own boat. Though Greg and John were insisting that being with other passengers was half the fun. The boat set off and Sherlock and John looked over the side as the scenery went past. Mycroft kept an eye on the two, not wanting them to fall overboard.

"I love the gentle rocking of the boats," Greg smiled as he leaned on the railing next to Sherlock.

Sherlock and John turned and looked at him, "It does have its soothing qualities." Sherlock nodded slightly.

Greg chuckled, "Yeah, I did this with my nephew a few times, but it's been a while."

"How old iss he?" John asked him, he didn't know much about Greg, he knew that he was married, but it was rocky at best and that last he heard he had left her.

"Her turned seventeen a few months ago," Greg smiled, "He doesn't want to hang around with his uncle no more," he chuckled.

Sherlock and John shook their head, "well, it's his loss, he'll start to see things different eventually." John smiled up at him.

Greg shook his head, ruffling John's hair leaning over Sherlock. The boat slowly headed for Greenwich, and landed at the dock. They got off the boat and looked at Sherlock as he was the one that would have the next little activity for them to do.

"Okay, my turn, and since we are already so close. So thank you Uncle Greg, we can walk this time." Sherlock said as he turned and led the way.

John giggled as he followed, Greg and Mycroft smiled and shaking their heads. They were soon on the Cutty Sark looking around the old ship.

"The Cutty Sark was one of the last Tea ships built," Sherlock told them as he remember the history of this ship.

"Yeah," John asked, interested.

Sherlock nodded as he then said, "There was a famous race between the Cutty Sark and the Thermopylae. On the 18th of June in 1872, the two ships left Shanghai at the same time. Two weeks later the Cutty Sark was in the lead," he weaved the story an excited glint in his eyes, "They hit heavy gales in the Sunda Strait. Moodie, the Captain at the time, ignored it when someone told him to go into port at Cape Town for repairs, instead he told the Ship's Carpenter Henry Henderson to make a new rudder."

"Were theys able tho?" his best friend then asked him, wondering what had happened.

Sherlock nodded his head, "using spare timber and Iron, Henderson was able to make a new rudder and they landed a week after Thermopylae on the 18th of October, 122 days after they set out." He finished, "such a fascinating race, we'll never know if they would have won if there was no problems with the rudder, I believe they would have done."

John nodded, "So ith'ss a good sships."

Sherlock turned to him and nodded, "Yes, it was a good one, now preserved here."

John nodded as Greg came up behind them, "Right, I have no doubt that you two are hungry, since it is past two."

It was at that moment that the two of them realised that they were hungry. They went to the small restaurant that was there and went in, ordering their food and sitting down.

"Whaths sshall we do now?" John asked as his fish and chips was set down in front of him and the others were given their foods.

"I don't know, what would you two like to do for a while, we have until dinner time, then it's dinner and getting ready for this party of Mycroft's." Greg asked them both as he looked from one kid to the other kid.

"Well, we could d a number of things," Sherlock said as he looked at John, wondering what he would like to do.

"I don'ths knows, we could alwayss go tho the parks for a bith," John suggested, being brave about it.

Sherlock nodded, "All right."

Greg and Mycroft could see that the two were a little nervous about it, "all right, we'll do that." Mycroft smiled to them both.

"We'll stay out for a few hours, though I have no doubt that you two are getting a little cold now." Greg said as he wondered if the two of them were warm enough while they had been out.

"I'm fine," Sherlock answered him with a smile.

"What about you John, are you all right" Greg then asked the youngest.

John nodded, "I'm all righths, I'm warm enough."

They went silent as they began to eat, the two kids a little nervous about going to the park, but they knew that they couldn't let it change them. Soon they were once again in a taxi heading to the park they normally went to, the one where they had been taken from.

They got out, Sherlock and John immediately held hands as they walked into the play park, a little nervous. Though the feeling soon left them as they took to the climbing frames once again. Running around and having fun.

Greg and Mycroft went to a nearby bench and sat down, watching the two. "Glad they decided coming here would be a good idea. Think it will help them put it all behind them better than ignoring it," Greg said with a happy smile on his face

"I agree, I do think they had the right idea. I could see that it was still bothering them, but I didn't want to push the. You're right it could have done more harm than anything, when they become their rightful ages," Mycroft said softly as he smiled at how protective Sherlock was over John when they were climbing.

"Yeah," he sighed softly, "Do I really have to go to this party thing tonight?"

Mycroft looked at him for a moment before he answered, "Yes you do.I believe they would be better off if you were there with me than if it was just myself."

Greg sighed and rolled his eyes, "If I mess anything up, I apologise now." He chuckled dryly.

Mycroft snorted, "I doubt that you can mess anything up."

Greg shook his head as the two went silent as they watched Sherlock and John explore the park as they had done when they had first come to the park. It was going to be a sad day when the two returned to their adult selves. They knew that it was inevitable in the end, but couldn't help but wish they would remain little for a while longer at least. The two smiled as they heard John shout out to Sherlock about Pirates and wondered what game the two of them were playing for a moment before laughing when Sherlock shouted a reply of 'Aye Aye Captain.' The two played until it was time to go back home for dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just having some fun while I can.
> 
> Well, sorry for the long wait. I'm slowly trying to get back into writing and editing. Though doing more writing than editing at the moment. I no longer have an update schedule, since it doesn't seem to be working too well at the moment. So I will update as soon as I have edited the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

There were a few young children at the party. Though all of them were in a small separate area with a few people watching over them making sure that they were safe. There were politicians and dignitaries from more countries that some could name. The hotel was fancy, one that John would never have set foot in otherwise. He looked around and went over to Sherlock, he was getting tired and he wanted the comfort that Mycroft could give him.

 

“Aleexss,” John said, calling the cover name, Mycroft had insisted that they use them before they had walked through the doors.

 

“Marty?” Sherlock said softly as he looked to his best friend. He was puzzled as he could hear the distress in the voice.

 

“I’m tired, I want Uncles Mycrofths.” He said softly as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

 

“All right, let's go and see if we can find him.” Sherlock told him.

 

John looked up asking, “How, we’re all being wathcshed.”

 

Sherlock smirked, “Come on Marty, you know it's all about the timing,” he whispered into his ear.

 

It didn’t take long for Sherlock to make his move, grabbing John’s hand as the two slowly and carefully made their way out of the group of children and into the main part of the ballroom. Greg and Mycroft had promised the two that they would be nearby at all the time, and the two kids hoped they would still be nearby, they didn’t fancy trying to find their way around the room.

 

Sherlock held John’s hand even tighter as they weaved around someone, Sherlock could hear his brother's voice talking to someone. He smiled when he saw him and turned to John, “see, he’s here.”

 

John nodded as he moved a little faster and the two were soon standing next to Mycroft.

 

“Uncle Mycrofths,” John said as he reached up his arms to him, wanting to be picked up.

 

“Now what are you doing out?” Mycroft shook his head fondly as he saw the two children. He bent down and picked John up, settling him on his hip.

 

“I’m thired and I wanthed you,” John said simply as he was held securely in Mycroft's arms and leaned against his shoulder, relaxing a little.

 

Mycroft shook his head as he looked at Sherlock, “I suppose it was you that made the escape, Alex?” he chuckled dryly while giving him a pointed look.

 

“Yep,” Sherlock grinned unrepentant, adding, “Marty wanted you, and I think he’s a little tired as well. So I made sure that we were able to get to you. Plus, it was boring over there.”

 

Greg shook his head as he swung Sherlock into his own arms, asking him, “And what about you, are you tired at all?”

 

Sherlock shook his head, “No, just bored Uncle Greg,” he answered smiling as he saw John relaxing even more in Mycroft’s arms, “Marty, don’t go to sleep, you'll miss the fireworks,” he told him as he reached over and poked him one.

 

“Leaves me alone,” he grumped a little rubbing his eyes and then opening them to glare at Sherlock, “I’m awakes.”

 

“Good,” Sherlock nodded in satisfaction.

 

“Can all guest please make their way to the rooftop terrace to view the fireworks display,” came a clear and loud voice that was able to rise above the din of chatter that echoed through the ballroom.

 

“There we go,” Mycroft smiled, following fellow party goers towards the rooftop terrace.

 

Mycroft and Greg walked quickly enough that they were able to find a good place to watch the display. They looked out at the skyline of London and waited for the countdown to begin.

 

“10!” people shouted, as a digital countdown was shown on the side of Big Ben

 

“9!” it ticked down one more digit.

 

“8!” an air of excitement becoming known to all.

 

“7!” soon the old year would be done.

 

“6!” and a new would start.

 

“5!” A whole year was gone, and so much has changed.

 

“4!” Friendships new and old had become stronger.

 

“3!” Familiar relationships had been repaired a little.

 

“2!” And bridges were finally being mended.

 

“1!” But, where would it take them?

 

“Happy New Year!” was heard all around as everyone called out at once. Near them, couples kissed as people joined hands and the first notes of Auld Langs Ine rang out across London as the first of the fireworks went off. Music and fireworks worked in tandem as they set the night sky alight as celebrations went on.

 

“Well, Happy New Year,” Mycroft said watching the sky as another set of rockets rise high into the sky and burst into colourful sparkles.

 

“Happy New Year,” John and Sherlock said together, looking at one another before looking at Greg and Mycroft.

 

“Yeah, Happy New Year.” Greg smiled back at them before his attention was once again grabbed by the fireworks above.

 

For over ten minutes the London night sky was alight with colour and loud bangs, drawing the eyes of all at the part. When it was over and all that was left was a heavy fog people began to head back inside for more drinks and food. It didn’t take long for the area to clear and for Mycroft, Greg, Sherlock and John they stood in the cold New Year Air and looked out at London.

 

“I have to say that the end of this year is not one I would have ever expected,” Mycroft said softly.

 

“I know I didn’t, I thought I would be ringing it in alone,” Greg said with a smile as he looked over at his friend. Before John and Sherlock had been deaged, he had believed his year to be one that he would spend alone, but he had gained a valuable friendship with Mycroft and had become closer to Sherlock and John.

 

“I never thoughths I would be here, lasth year was one of the worsth thimes in my lifes, being shoths, ssenth home, going through therapys, and physios as well. Learning thath I would nevers be able tho go backs tho the army or evens be a ssurgeon again,” John whispered softly that the three were only just about to hear them.

 

“I thought I would be spending another day alone, just doing experiments,” Sherlock said with a soft smile.

 

“It’s funny how things turn out when you aren't really looking to change things,” Mycroft told them gently.

 

John nodded as did Sherlock, “Yes,” Sherlock said smiling to his brother, “some things I really didn’t see, especially the fact that I seem to be on better terms with you.”

 

Mycroft chuckled a little, “I rather think it is a nice thing.”

 

John nodded his head, “I wishs I coulds fixths thingss withs Harry, buth…” he trailed off. He had called her a few days before being turned into a child, and she had told him she didn’t want to know about his perfect little life and wanted nothing to do with him. It had been the same for the last few months. She had been pushing him away again whenever he had tried to talk to her.

 

“At least you kept trying, we didn’t, we gave up on trying.” Mycroft told him comfortingly, “maybe you just need her to let her live her life, and wait for her to come to you,” he tried to give him some hope that the relationship between the two siblings may improve in the future.

 

John looked at him and gave a small smile, “I cans hope.”

 

“Good, now I believe that we should go inside, as I, for one, am getting rather cold,” Mycroft said as the other three nodded their heads.

 

They walked inside and Mycroft went over to one of the people and gave his apologies, “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to leave a little earlier than normal, my nephews are rather tired,” he smiled at the man.

 

“That’s quite all right Mycroft, I look forward to seeing you another time.” He replied as he looked to the child in his arms, “seems having a child around suits you.”

 

Mycroft smiled to him politely as he said, “So I’ve been told.”

 

“Bye,” John said as he waved his hand a little before leaning against Mycroft and yawning.

 

“Right, home and bed I believe,” Mycroft smiled fondly at John before looking at Sherlock who was still in Greg’s arms.

 

“I think that would be a good idea.” Greg chuckled as now Sherlock was leaning against him and beginning to yawn as well. The excitement of the day had taken all the usual energy that the two of them had and drained it.

 

Mycroft, Greg, Sherlock and John made their way outside, to a waiting limo. Anthea smiled at them, standing beside the limo. She opened the door and let them all get into the back of the limo. The drive was silent as the two kids fought to remain awake. They returned home and Anthea followed them inside. They went to the living room first as they all sat down and Anthea handed over a small case to her boss.

 

“What you asked for is in the bedroom,” she told him as she gave a respectful nod.

 

“Thank you, Anthea, once again you are invaluable,” Mycroft smiled to her.

 

She nodded her head and gave a smile as she left the room. Mycroft looked at the case and then to the others in the room as they wondered what was in there.

 

“What’s that?” Greg was the one to asked after a few seconds.

 

“It’s the serum,” Mycroft answered as he opened it up, inside were two phials, a deep blue.

 

“Sso we are going tho be thakings iths thonighth fors ssure thens,” John said as he leaned a little closer.

 

“Yes,” Mycroft nodded as he turned to the two boys and explained, “It will be taken orally, and it will begin to work after around an hour from ingestion. That is what I have been told and from what the reports say. I believe that the two of you should be naked when you take it, since you will be growing while you are sleeping and the clothing you wear will become very restrictive very quickly,” he told them.

 

“Whath abouth ssomethings tho wear when we are adulthss again?” John then questioned, wondering about their own clothing.

 

“I asked Anthea to get a few things from Baker Street for you so that you will have something to wear tomorrow,” He smiled in answer, already thinking ahead.

 

“Good,” Sherlock nodded, “I don’t think what you wear would suit me and with John being shorter than all of us, I don’t think anything we have here would fit him,” he said as he shot his friend a teasing look.

 

John stuck out his tongue and said, “Assss.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes at the swearing, but left it that time, since they would soon be adults again.

 

“Right, bed,” Mycroft said as he stood up and the four of them went upstairs. 

 

The two children undressed and were soon sitting in their beds with nothing on. It felt unusual to them but knew that Mycroft was right and that growing during the night and wearing children's clothing may end up harming them. Mycroft handed each of them a phial, making sure to give them each the right phial, each had to be individually made and sorted for weight and age.

 

Mycroft and Greg watched as the two drank the phials, shuddering at the awful taste that they left behind. He took the phials back and put them in the small case again.

 

“Well, goodnight you two,” Mycroft smiled as he went to each of them and placed a kiss on their forehead, a little sad that he wouldn’t be able to look after them as he had done for the past two weeks. He couldn’t help but wish they would just remain as they were so he could let them have fun this time around. Even though John said he did, there was still the sadness that accompanied those good memories. Sherlock barely had any after Mycroft left for university.

 

Greg then went and did the same, “We’ll see you both in the morning, just come down for breakfast all right,” he told them both.

 

“All right,” Sherlock said as he nodded his head and snuggled down further into his bed.

 

“Pancakess for breaksfasths would be nices,” John made a sly suggestion, casing Greg to chuckled as he got up and left the two of them alone to sleep.

 

Greg closed the door as the two went back down to the living room. The two adults were sad to be losing the two children. It had been fun and nice to see other sides to the two men with their carefree child behaviour. Unfortunately, the saying was true, all good things must come to an end. And that was what this was, the end. But, maybe not fully. Tomorrow was another day and the bonds they had forged in the last two week would still be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, you are, as always, awesome!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, things getting in the way. There is only one chapter left after this one.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Greg could hear the shower going upstairs, then shut off and then started up again a few minutes later. He looked over the room to the dining table and smiled to Mycroft. Sherlock and John were up and about, getting ready to face the day as adults once again. Part of him was sad that the two were now grown ups again. Another was happy that he would have his friends back.

"Well," Greg said as he began making the pancakes that John had asked for last night.

"I have to say that the house will seem rather empty without them here, and without you," Mycroft said, a sad note in his voice. He had enjoyed having people living within his home, enjoyed the company. Too many times in the past he had come home to an empty house, but now going back to that after the last two week, was going to be hard for the man to handle. Not only that it was nice to be able to connect with Sherlock again.

"I know," Greg smiled softly, "It'll be weird going back to be alone in my flat."

Mycroft was about to say something when the door to the room opened and two more walked in.

Greg and Mycroft looked at them, Sherlock was mostly the same, he looked healthier than he normally did, but the still the same. It was John that was different and not just a little. He looked younger, the grey that had been starting to enter his hair was now gone and his blond shined almost brightly. His face looked younger, a little more carefree. Sherlock was only three years younger than he had been. But John, well he was now ten years younger than he had been.

"Well, you both look healthy," Mycroft said as he stood up and looked at them more closely, "I have a doctor coming in around an hour to check the two of you out. They will be doing a full physical and blood work, which will be taken first so that you will get the results quickly," he told them, having called a few people in to make sure that it would be done quickly so they could get on with things.

"Thank you," Sherlock nodded to his brother, smiling.

"Great," John nodded, grinning happily as he saw Greg finishing making the pancakes, "brilliant pancakes, looking forward to them." He grinned to Greg.

"How are you both feeling though?" Greg then asked them as he began to dish up.

"I feel fine, my normal self. My mind is fine and I've already sorted out my mind palace about the last two weeks." Sherlock answered as he sat down.

John went and sat down next to him, "I feel brilliant, the usual dull ache in my shoulder isn't there, and neither is the scar from it."

"That is wonderful." Mycroft smiled at him as he sat back down.

John nodded, "yeah it is, I had hoped it would leave, but I didn't really think it would."

"So will you go back to being a surgeon?" Greg asked him, wondering what the man would now choose.

John paused for a moment as he looked to the plate that had been set in front of him, "I don't know, I know that being a surgeon is one hell of a demanding job, I don't think I would be able to go with Sherlock like I am if I take on the mantle of being a surgeon again. And to be honest, I don't know if I would want to, I had become resigned to never again practising surgery again."

"Hmm," Sherlock said as he drank some of the coffee, relishing the taste for the first time in two weeks, "If it is something you wish to do John, do not let me hold you back, you can still come on cases when you are free."

John grinned over to him, "I know. But like I said, I'm not sure, I don't think I will, but it's there to fall back on. Just have to do some retraining and I should be all right for it once again."

The others nodded and left him to it, wondering what he would actually do when the time came. They ate their breakfast and as Mycroft said the doctor turned up and gave the two of them full physicals. When it was over the two were proclaimed as fit and healthy, and John was fit and healthy as he had been when he had been thirty. While Sherlock was a healthy thirty-two-year-old, when his blood work came back, it was as though he had never taken drugs. They said goodbye to the doctor and sat down in the living room.

"Well, when we head back to Baker Street?" Sherlock asked, a little eager to get back home.

"I'll let you go in a moment," Mycroft promised as he had already gotten everything ready for the three of them to leave' He would be heading into the office for a couple of hours to make sure that everything was fine after his, practically, two weeks again.

"Right, thanks for doing all this you know," John said as he looked to the two sat nearby.

"I know, and I'm grateful that you took us in. Who knows what could have happened," Sherlock smiled at his brother and friend.

"Good to know," Mycroft chuckled as he heard the cars stopping in the driveway, "you don't have to leave straight away. But the cars are here to take all of you back home, and for me to head into the office for a couple of hours."

Greg nodded, "I think I should head back, I already packed everything away. I'm going to head into the Yard for a bit to see if there is anything that I can do for some of the cases I have on my desk."

Sherlock perked up at that as he looked over to him and said, "Oh, if you want some help, bring them to me, I could do with something to do."

John shook his head in exasperation and said, "give yourself at least a little time to get settled at home."

"Why bother," Sherlock told him with a raised eyebrow, "you know I'll be bored within moments."

John, Greg and Mycroft couldn't help the chuckle. They quickly said their goodbyes as each of them went to the cars that would take them home. John looked out of the window as the scenery went past as they headed back to Baker Street, two long weeks, but in a way, they were fun weeks as well.

"I will be glad to sleep in my own bed tonight," John said as he looked over to Sherlock.

"Yes, it will be nice getting back home." He agreed as they soon pulled up and got out.

The black door and the brass number plates still the same as they left them. Sherlock opened the door and the two walked up the seventeen steps to their flat and went inside, John into the kitchen switching the kettle on and beginning a cup of tea while Sherlock flopped into the sofa. Both enjoying the feel of something so normal to them.

"You know," John began as he poured the tea and brought it in, "It wasn't bad was it?"

Sherlock looked up as he accepted the tea, "no it wasn't. I felt that it went really well. Mycroft and I have talked more in these last two weeks than we have in the last six, seven years."

"A good thing in the end then," John nodded as he went to his chair and sat down, looking at the bags that Mycroft had sent ahead of them, with the things that they got for Christmas, including the lego, "might have some fun with that later." He said softly, a fond smile on his face.

"Yes, maybe you'll be able to finish off the dragon, and I shall finish off my pirate ship." Sherlock nodded as he caught where John was looking.

John chuckled as he then went quiet as the two heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Oh my boys," came the delightful voice of Mrs Hudson.

"Hello Mrs Hudson, Happy New Year," John said as he got up and hugged her in greeting, he had missed the woman that claimed not to be their housekeeper but acted like it.

"Happy New Year John, Sherlock, I have your presents from Christmas down stairs. I thought it might be your brother dropping a few things off again." She smiled at them both as Sherlock got up and hugged her as well.

"That is very kind of you, I hope you got ours," Sherlock said as he pulled back from the woman who had been more of a mother to him after he had first met her than his own.

"Yes, a cruise for two weeks with Mrs Turner," she said smiling happily, "I can't thank you enough for that, I've never been on a cruise." She added.

"I know, I thought it would make up for all the times we've kept you awake with our antics and let you have some proper rest and relaxation away from us," Sherlock told her softly.

"I don't suppose you could tell me about the case you were on that took you away from here for so long?" she asked them in an almost whisper.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Hudson, we're not allowed to talk about it at all. Though I really do wish I could share this one with you," John said regretfully, wondering if one day they would tell her and maybe show her the pictures that had been taken of them as children. He had a feeling she would love to see them.

Sherlock looked at him and shook his head, knowing what John was thinking, "another time when we have things cleared up. I think we would love to tell you about it, it was a lot of fun and different from what we are used to, but that my dear Mrs Hudson is all I can tell you."

"All right then, though I have to say, this case, whatever it was has made the two of you look so rested and different," she smiled at them as she patted the two on the arm and then said, "I won't be in tonight, special bingo going on, so I'm out with the girls."

"All right, thanks for telling us." John told her as she then said goodbye and walked from the room, he went back into the kitchen and looked around, seeing what they had, "your brother must think that we feed an army with the amount of food he stocked the kitchen with."

"Hmmm," Sherlock hummed a little.

"You know, we should do something nice for Greg and Mycroft," he said as he looked over to Sherlock who was standing in the archway of the kitchen, "how about having them over and cooking something for them to say thank you?" he suggested.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. I shall call my brother and have him come over tonight, you should call Greg and do the same."

John grinned that his suggestion had been taken well and that maybe the two brothers would be all right now. John went to his phone that had been given back to him when they were back to normal, no calls or text from anyone, he had hoped to see one from Harry, and he had sent her one saying happy new year, but had gotten nothing back. He called up Greg and set up a time for him to come over. John could hear the gratitude in the voice. He knew that the other was on his own, and thinking about filing for divorce, he knew his friend was just happy that there were no kids between him and his wife.

"Right, time to plan for dinner," John said as he went back into the kitchen and took a good look around thinking what he could make for them all. Sherlock watching him as he sat down in the chair at the table to watch and give a suggestion, each wondering how the night would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos, so happy you are enjoying this.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just playing with them for a bit.
> 
> Well, here is it, the last chapter, I do hope you have enjoyed the story!

Chapter Forty

Sherlock looked up from where he was sat and smiled, Mycroft had just walked into the flat. He got up straight away and poured his brother a glass of his preferred wine, especially with the meal that John was almost finished cooking. Greg had arrived around ten minutes before and was already sat down on one end of the sofa. The older brother went and took the other end as John walked in from the kitchen, delicious smells following him.

"Well," he said with a smile as he picked up his can of beer, the same as Greg and took a swing before continuing, "dinner should only be another five minutes at most."

"What are we having?" Mycroft asked, smiling back, there were just too many delicious smells coming from the kitchen to be able to tell what they were having.

"A roast beef dinner," John answered him.

"This should be good," Greg grinned as he looked over to his friend.

Sherlock nodded in agreement as he sat back down, "It will be, John is a rather good cook," he praised his friend. The ex-army doctor was the one that mainly cooked in Baker Street, and as Sherlock had said, was good at it.

John flushed a little in embarrassment as he wandered back into the kitchen and began to put the meal together. He called the others in as he set the dishes on the table. Sherlock carved the meat and dished it out, as dishes began to pass around the table as each took what they wanted to eat.

"This is good, thanks, John," Greg compliments as Mycroft nodded in agreement.

"Glad you like it," he smiled as he gave a look to Sherlock as he began to eat as well, already the consulting detective was trying to get back into his habit of not eating.

"So," Greg then said, gaining the attention of everyone at the table as they carried on eating, "What is this all in aid of, and don't tell me 'just because', because you know I don't believe that, it's not something you would normally do."

John and Sherlock shared a look as Sherlock answered him, "you are right on that Greg, not the type," he nodded slowly, glancing over at John.

"We thought this would be a nice way of saying thank you for everything that you've both done over the last two weeks to make this whole thing as easy as possible. As well as making it fun for the two of us," John continued softly.

"From helping the two of us with our nightmares, keeping us safe from people. Finding out a way to help us, taking us out, instead of keeping us inside. And for the lab of course." Sherlock added just as softly, a smile on his face as he looked to his brother and his friend.

"You did a lot," John finished, "So this is a thank you for all that."

"Well, for one I'm glad of it. Because if it hadn't happened, then Sherlock and I would still be at each other's throats when we meet up," Mycroft said with a wry smile.

Sherlock chuckled, "I have no doubt that we would be, but I have to say that I am glad that we have made up some, and I hope we continue to like it."

"This is good thanks for putting up with that prank of yours," Mycroft told them both smiling.

John and Sherlock laughed, "Well, my dad was always doing the same, I got it from him. I normally played them on him as I grew older, he would give back as good as he got though," John smiled as he added, "be thankful I only played the one."

"I think I am, I've heard that you can be quite creative at times." Mycroft said with a look to John, "Sherlock just had the habit of climbing."

"He still does," John laughed as he looked to his friend, "when he is excited about something he'll basically perch on the back of the chair as he is explaining something."

Greg laughed, "I've seen him like that a few times."

Sherlock sighed as he said, "Just because I like to climb it does not mean it's funny, there is something practical in being able to do so."

"I know," John said as he added, "I'm doing the same thing, remember."

Sherlock nodded and smiled, "Yes."

They meal carried on in the same vein as everyone talked about the last two weeks, going over the things that they did and what it was like, especially for Sherlock and John. It slowly came to an end, as they finished off the apple pie and ice cream.

"That John," Greg said as he leaned back in his chair, "was delicious, you have some talent there, you could always leave Sherlock and open your own restaurant."

John shook his head, "don't know if it's that good."

"It is, but you won't have time to do that John," Sherlock said as he then chuckled a little, John joining in.

"Yeah, I wouldn't, plus I doubt there would be anything exciting in running a restaurant, time-consuming and hard work, I can see," John said with a shake of his head.

"Though I think we should do this again," Mycroft said, he had enjoyed the meal immensely as well as the company.

John nodded as he turned to Sherlock and looked to him, "Yes, I agree, it would be nice to keep the four of us as close friends." Sherlock said with a smile at his brother.

"Good, we'll take turns hosting I think, and cooking. And Sherlock, I know you can cook, you did when I was ill that time," John said as he glanced at him and giving a pointed look, whe he saw the protesting remark already on Sherlock's lips.

"Fine." Sherlock rolled his eyes, not liking it. But he supposed doing it once every now and then wouldn't hurt.

"Once a week?" Greg suggested as he looked to the others.

"Sounds like a good idea, though if anyone is ever feeling the stress of things, arrange it for earlier so we can help you let off steam," John told them, it was mainly aimed at Greg and Mycroft, he knew their jobs could be very stressful at times.

"That I will agree to as well, shall I host the next one?" Mycroft volunteered as he looked to them all.

The others nodded in agreement. They went to the living room and talked for a while longer until they heard the door go downstairs as Mrs Hudson returned from her bingo.

"Right, I think we should be heading home, I'll give you a lift Greg," Mycroft said as he stood up, Greg doing the same.

John and Sherlock were soon on their feet as they hugged the other two and Sherlock showed them to the door as John began to clean up. Greg went out to wait by Mycroft's car since he had walked to Baker Street, while Mycroft had a driver once again.

Sherlock stood on the doorstep as he said, "Mycroft."

"Yes Sherlock," Mycroft wondered what the young man could want.

"You might not be the worst brother in the world," he said, remembering the day six years ago when Mycroft had sent him to rehab and he had yelled that at his brother.

Mycroft smiled, "It's nice of you to say."

"Good night brother, and take care of yourself." Sherlock then said, a small smile on his face.

"Good night little brother," Mycroft nodded as he got into the back of the sleek black car that was idling at the kerb.

Sherlock watched it go as he then walked back into 221B Baker Street and went into the kitchen with John to help him clear up.

"Wonder what's next for us?" John said as he washed the dishes.

"I have no clue, but let's enjoy it," Sherlock smirked.

John chuckled and nodded as they cleaned up the flat and went to the living room, Sherlock once again going through the landscape that was his Mind palace and John with his cup of tea and a good book open on his lap. The only evidence in the flat that the two of them had ever been children was now sitting on the mantle, in a picture frame next to the skull. Two smartly dressed little boys, posing for a portrait picture that no one would ever learn the truth of.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the brilliant comments and kudos. You are all amazing. There is a sequel to this, but don't know how long it would take for me to finish it and post it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have gone through this three times, and I have no doubt that there are still mistakes that remain. I apologise for it, and for those that tell me to get a beta, I am trying. I've just not found one, so if you wish to beta it for me, please message me.
> 
> This is a finished fic, I just have to go through it all and re-write and edit it.
> 
> Oh and I'm doing my best to write a lisp, its hard.


End file.
